


My Own Little Asskicker

by ChocoPokkin



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Death, M/M, Mpreg, bottom!daryl, mpreg!Daryl, top!rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoPokkin/pseuds/ChocoPokkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension has been building between Daryl and Rick since they first met, turns out it has been sexual tension the entire time. It all comes to a head and they end up doing it on a couch in the guard tower furthest from the cell blocks. Little does anyone expect for the virus everyone is infected with to have the capabilities to change someone's body so much that they can carry a child even if they're male and definitely missing the proper plumbing. Imagine the look on Daryl's face when Hershel breaks the good news. How the hell is he supposed to have a little asskicker with a married man? Well fuck…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Damn Couch In The Guard House

**Author's Note:**

> Lori isn't pregnant, they're already settled into the prison, and… yeah. Lot's of sexual tension that brings them to a good old-fashioned fucking. Love me some mpreg!Daryl
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are that of my own

Officer Friendly was walking towards him down the gravel tunnel that was fenced in on either side; the typical groans and growls from his right were all but tuned out. It was only because of where they were that he wasn’t on edge from his proximity to walkers, the prison doing pretty damn well to protect them all from an onslaught of undead intent of tearing them apart. “Daryl, we’ve got to talk.” Of course they had to talk, Rick always came to him with problems that needed a special kind of solving. Not that he particularly minded, after all that had happened it gave him some kind of pleasure to know that Rick trusted him with the hard stuff that others weren’t supposed to know. Cocking up an eyebrow, he stopped his patrol of the perimeter and shrugged.

“I don’ see why not.” He looked around to see who was in view up at the courtyard, looked like Carol was walking around with Hershel who was still getting used to having lost half a leg while they were clearing out the cell blocks. Damn, that had been a pretty horrible day but at least the old fart was still going. Daryl looked over the leader of the group, he looked tired but otherwise alright. Everyone was tired these days despite having somewhere relatively safe to sleep because, no matter how perfect a place seemed, you were never truly safe. Personally, he never actually slept well since there were always noises that had him starting from his light doze before he was able to fall into anything deeper.

Rick was face to face with him at this point, not too close to set his nerves off but not too far off for it to be awkward. The other seemed to be battling with something internally so the redneck took the initiative, starting with a roll of his eyes. “Jus’ spit it out, man.” Things had been kind of weird between them since the farm incident, something was pushing yet pulling at the same time and neither really knew how to handle it so they’d been silent pretty much. Sure, they’d put out ideas and stuff but nothing by themselves.

“There’s something not right going on and we need to fix it before the others start catching on.” They had become okay friends on the farm, respected each other and their abilities as well as how the group needed them. Rick was the leader who everyone looked to in times of need but Daryl was the one that got things done in those times. Sure, he was a little rough around the edges but he was a good man even if the others didn’t know it. Rick did, though. He knew that he could trust Daryl with anything even if there was an awkward tension between them.

“How you ‘spose we do that?” He knew what was going on… Kind of. Okay, actually he didn’t but he was trying to figure it out and he had no ideas how to fix what was going on between them. Daryl was a smart guy, just not book smart, so he could usually figure things out but this was different. He’d never felt like this so he was kind of left floundering. Rick turned and walked with Daryl following after him a few moments later; they ended up at one of the guard towers furthest away from everyone which he wasn’t really expecting but this way they were out of view. Privacy in a time where privacy was hard to get especially when the two seeking it out were the two most important to a group’s survival.

The door screeched slightly when Rick opened it but not too bad, Daryl made a mental note to put something on the hinges to make it more quiet in case a moment arose where they’d need to get in there quietly. You never really knew during an apocalypse and it was better to be safe than sorry.

So here they were, again, face to face but this time a hell of a lot closer than before. His natural reaction was to step back but he held his ground even though this wasn’t a battle for dominance, it was just who he was. Don’t back down even if it means nothing. It was something he had picked up from hunting; Merle had taught it to him that when you were faced with the beast you didn’t let it think it was bigger and badder than you. That was when you got killed; he had no intentions of dying over something stupid so he’d taken it on and it became second nature, nearly instinct after a while.

They stood in silence, slowly it getting more suffocating for Rick but Daryl felt more comfortable in it. Big shock, Rick broke it. “Daryl…” Suddenly, the younger of the two found himself pinned up against the wall directly behind him by the other. Well, damn. This hadn’t been expected. Daryl’s dark grey eyes met Rick’s light brown and for a moment, nothing was done. Everything seemed to have frozen, even their breathing had stilled.

“You gonna do it or do I gotta?”

Just as suddenly as he had been pinned, their lips were mashed together in a bruising kiss that had long since been held off between them. Daryl was an aggressive kisser yet Rick was able to meet every move he made to gain the upper hand with one of his own, he was pinned at the hips which wouldn’t be too hard to get out of but his wrists were locked down on either side of him as well. Sure, he could get out but to hell if he wanted to. Naughty little secret, Daryl Dixon had a real kink for people actually able to pin him down. Domination was a thing he really liked but not just giving in and letting it happen, he’d battle it out the entire way to see if the other was really going to be able to hold him down. If they could actually manage that then they’d be in for one hell of a fucking with his sweet ass. Merle had always said he had a candy ass and it was  true, not that he’d ever admit to it.

Daryl bit hard at Rick’s lower lip and sucked on it enough to the point where it would be pretty swollen up, the other had groaned which only spurred him on more. Both men were beginning to “stretch” their jeans a bit and it was getting uncomfortable but both were far too engrossed in their battle to do anything about it just yet. When he relinquished his hold on the other’s lip, he pulled back to breath for a moment. Both of their faces were flushed with lust-glazed eyes that were searching for any sign that they didn’t want this but there were none to be found. “I should, uh, lock the door.” Rick said but made no move to pull away from the hunter he still had pinned pretty well to the cool wall.

“Nah, ain’t nobody ’s gonna bother us.” And if they did? Big freaking whoop, not like there was anything to be ashamed of by having some good old-fashioned naked fun. There was a glint of something in Daryl’s eyes that sent a shiver of pleasure down Rick’s spine. He knew that Daryl could easily kill him but was allowing himself to be in control, something about that was exciting because he knew the other could lash back at any moment to take over. Both glanced at the door once more before they were back to the battle, this time their tongues working into the fray to help gain some purchase against the other.

Daryl wrenched a hand free of the grip on his left wrist that had slackened slightly, it finding it’s way to the back of Rick’s neck where it held onto so the other wouldn’t be able to pull away from the searing kiss. This was too damn hot to risk losing over the other getting freaked out over some homosexuality, not that he was gay. Just liked sex. A lot. Grinning into the kiss, Daryl tightened his hold and used his tongue to explore the other’s mouth all while still battling for his right to top… Not that he had any intentions to. He’d seen Rick in the showers and _damn_ was he hung. Wow.

Having given in just a bit to Daryl, Rick took liberties with his free hand to start running his calloused fingers under the torn shirt over a hard as rock body. A slightly scared abdomen, strong chest, soft nipples… The tension between them had been building for a reason, both were two pretty attractive men who had no issues with being attracted to another man. A moment after Rick touched one of Daryl’s nipples, there was a soft moan between their lips. Oh-hoh, so that’s what the redneck liked. Daryl’s shirt was suddenly on the ground and they were pressed up chest to chest as their tongues continued to play out who was going to be the top.

Rick had both of the dirty blonde’s hand pinned above his head while his free hand pinched at one nipple and then the other, the effects obvious as he continued. The feeling of Daryl starting to slip in his efforts to win was slow but obvious, allowing Rick to explore his mouth as much as he wanted while they both unconsciously started rocking their erections into each other. Both were grinding, rutting at a tantalizing pace as the friction started to build up between them. A particularly loud gasp from Daryl was what broke Rick’s concentration as he kept messing with the other’s now highly sensitive nipples, he all but ripped his own shirt off and quickly undid the buckles of their jeans. His hand was quick to slip into Daryl’s jeans where he found the member that had been victim of more than a few of his fantasies. When Daryl hissed in pleasure, he quickly dropped his own jeans before getting the other’s down as well. Both kicked theirs away and took a moment to observe each other’s bodies. Rick was lean and tan while Daryl was stockier with more muscular lines and a hell of a lot of scars.

But this was no time for that kind of thing; Rick was tugging the redneck over to the dusty couch where he bent him over it quickly. One hand was used to hold Daryl’s hands above his head into the couch while the other was used to stick into his mouth. “Suck.” Rick demanded, they didn’t have any lubrication so they’d have to make do with saliva. The tongue that slid over his fingers caused him to shiver in pleasure again, that hadn’t happened in a very long while even before the apocalypse. Lori just… He had gotten too used to the way she was in bed so it wasn’t exciting or dangerous like it was with Daryl. Pulling his fingers free, he slid one slowly into the backside offered up to him. “Fuuuck~” Daryl’s cussing was definitely a turn on in this moment, barely registering it before it was suddenly very erotic… Or maybe it was just the way it was breathed out so heavily.

Being careful to stretch him good and wide with his fingers, Rick more than enjoyed the top side view of Daryl squirming underneath him. How the fuck had he held off this long?! Daryl was groaning softly at every scissoring motion being slid into his ass, he wanted to feel something more and was about to make that pretty damn clear. In half a second he had Rick pushed back and his mouth was taking in the hard prick presented before him while he went down on his knees. His full lips working all the way down to the hilt, the head of the other’s cock pressing firmly against the back of his throat in a very pleasant way. Holding still for a moment, he looked up to find Rick watching him with saucer eyes. Winking, Daryl started to bob his head with his cheeks hollowed out like the good little cock sucker so very few knew him to be. Saliva dribbled down his chin a bit but that didn’t really matter.

Rick had to pull out for fear of cuming then and there without getting to feel the tight heat that was Daryl’s ass. There was a moment that looked like they were fighting but really it was Rick taking control and slamming Daryl back onto the couch before he kneeled behind him. “Ready to take it, slut?” He asked, never having been one for talking dirty but this wasn’t like his usual times in bed… on couch.

“Damn, Officer Friendly.” Daryl said with appreciation, his head turned to the side with the way it was being forcefully held down. He watched as Rick took his dick in hand and teased at his hole that was more than ready to be taken, “You sure you know how t’use that thing?” It was teasing but Rick was going to have none of that, his power trip being way too far in to back track now. He pressed the head of his cock in harshly and slid in to the hilt, taking a good amount of time but not nearly enough to allow proper adjusting to the sudden mass in the other’s ass.

Daryl’s jaw clenched and he groaned but moaned at the exact same time, he had always liked it rough no matter what his position was as a giver or a taker Rick remained still for a few moments until Daryl growled for him to just fucking get on with it since he wasn’t getting any younger. A hand slapped hard into his left cheek causing a surprised yelp from the bottom. “Shut up!” Rick snapped as the slap stung Daryl’s ass in a pretty satisfying way while a red mark quickly sprung up in the shape of his hand. Agonizingly slow, way too slow for Daryl’s taste, the brunette pulled out of him until just the head was left before slamming in with such force that Daryl cried out in a way he never had with anyone else.

The pace was break neck, Rick going hard and fast into the other while Daryl thrust back with all he had to create a near frantic motion. Bodies slapped together in delicious sounds that were covered by heavy breathing and moans, at one point the blonde had reached between his own legs and started pulling on his prick but his hand was slapped away in place of Rick’s. Thrusting and jacking at the same time, neither were going to last long.

“Holy fucking hell~!” Daryl saw stars as his prostate had finally been hit, his body convulsing to the point where Rick lost his pace for half a second. It was hit again and again until the bottom was gasping out Rick’s name as he came over work-hardened fingers. The way he tightened up around Rick’s cock had him cuming half a second later.

Rick collapsed on top of Daryl but he didn’t mind, strong enough to not be squashed by the other’s weight. It took a solid ten minutes before either of them were coherent enough to think properly but when they were, Rick spoke first. “That okay?” He asked, the answering look he got was down right comical. It was so painfully Daryl that he couldn’t help but kiss the other, their lips light and sweet against each other.

“Yeah.” The younger said, unable to keep from grinning, “More than okay.” They got up and started to clean the mess they’d made over each other, not wanting to leave too much evidence as to what had happened on the couch either. It took longer than expected since they kept stopping to touch each other or kiss or something that made the process ten times longer than it needed to be but it was more than worth it.

Walking out of the guard tower, they saw that the sun had started to set which meant the others would start looking for them soon. “We doin’ that again?” Daryl asked to which Rick nodded slightly, more than ready to take on the task of being Daryl’s fuck toy because he was the one being used… Not the other way around.

They made it back up to Cell Block C just as Glenn and Maggie were coming out of it, “We were just about to come looking for you.” Glenn said, grinning slightly in relief that nothing had happened to his friends.

“What you think ‘s gonna happen in here, Korea? We were just talkin’ supply runs is all, there’s a map in the far guard house.” Daryl gestured vaguely over his shoulder to where he had just been with the sheriff for some much needed steam blowing. Where they would definitely be going again with the same intentions.

“Carol said dinner will be ready in a few.” Maggie said with a slight grin before they all headed in. Daryl and Rick shared a quick glance before following in, there was no way they could let the others know… Especially not with Lori always around, she’d flip the fuck out no doubt if she found out her husband was fucking a guy. Hell, the others would probably flip out too but not as bad since they weren’t all married to Rick. Carol would be pissed… And the last thing the group needed was two ladies on the warpath thanks to their interests being interested more in each other than them. 

Daryl walked in before Rick, going off to his choice cell (everyone had finally complained enough about tripping over him in the perch that he took a cell by the door on the lower level). He was just going to change shirts so he was back in a minute. A plate was offered to him by Beth who smiled when he took it, “Thanks, blondie.”

Just an average, run of the mill day… If an average, run of the mill day meant fucking you team leader while the world continued to go to hell around you. 


	2. The Front Seat of the Tucson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they've finally accepted that they're really into each other but what are they supposed to do about it? Being the two stupid guys that they are, they decide it would be best to just keep fucking and hide it from everyone… It works… But how long can it hold up before everyone finds out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you're enjoying this… It's just a little pet project that popped up thanks to almost no mpreg!Daryl fics… Lemme know what you think :D
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

That had been their first time but certainly not their last, it had been way too good for either of them to back off due to any guilt that might be in play what with Rick being married with a kid and all. Looking at the two men together, you’d have never guessed that they were fucking like rabbits every damn chance they got but there was a definite feeling people got around them. The awkward tension had dissipated after that first time together and now they were comfortable but it was hard to remember that they couldn’t touch publicly. Of course it was going to come out at some point that they were intimate but they were hoping to push that date off for as long as they could manage since it was going to be pretty damn bad. No one knew that Daryl preferred men or that Rick was cheating on his wife with the youngest Dixon, while it would be nice to keep that secret they both had talked about how there were no secrets now. It was just a matter of time before it all came out.

Currently, Daryl was busy packing up the Hyundai Tucson with everything that they might need during the supply run that was going today. The basics were in the trunk; change of clothes, rations, water, extra gas, extra guns, extra ammo, and a pretty well stocked first aid kit since injury was common even without walkers involved. The goal, as always, was to get everything you could then take off without being caught with your pants around your ankles but accidents happened.

“Daryl!” Someone called from across the courtyard, it was Carol but he knew that without even looking up from where he was checking the oil in the Tucson. It would need to be changed soon but not yet, it was still running pretty well thanks to Daryl’s capabilities with motors. Typical redneck, hunting and fixing cars but now those weren’t just hobbies but entirely necessary. Bringing back a deer to the prison was a damn feast now and being able to fix a broken radiator or replace a cracked part was as needed as medical knowledge. When he finished, Carol was standing behind him and looked like she had something to say so he leaned up against the front of the truck after closing the hood. “I just wanted… Be careful out there, we need you.” She said and offered him a small smile, hugging herself ever so slightly as she looked down at the ground.

“Always am.” Daryl was squinting slightly thanks to the sun that wasn’t even half way up yet but still in his eyes; it was kind of early so they’d have plenty of time on the supply run before it got dark. There was something else she wanted to say but seemed hesitant. “Jus’ spit it out, Carol. Ain’t gonna judge.”

Meeting his eyes, she sighed and nodded. “I really like you, Daryl. You’ve always been so kind to me and after all you did for… her… I just-” Carol leaned in but Daryl stopped her, taking a small step back to straighten up even though he was against the car.

“It’s nothin’, you’da done the same thing in my position.” He didn’t want her to get the wrong impression that she owed him anything or that he was attracted to her. Sure, Carol was great but she just wasn’t his type. He hadn’t gone after Sophia for any ulterior motive, just wanted tofind that little girl and bring her home safe… Or as safe as any place was now a days. “Look, Carol yer a-“

“Daryl! You ready yet?” Rick called from the main door that lead into Cell Block C. Talk about good timing because he sure as hell didn’t want to attempt to have that conversation with Carol where he said she as great and all just not his type or have to bring up that he played for a different team most of the time. That, along with sleeping with the leader of their group, were things he’d rather keep in the dark. The brunette had reached them now and looked between the two where there was a bit of an awkward air. “Hey Carol, make sure to keep an eye on everyone while we’re gone.” It was a subtle hint that it was time for them to go so she should let them. The others had already given their nods, never saying goodbye since they always hoped that they’d return whole and healthy as when they left.

“You two be careful, you hear?” Carol said as she headed to the inner gate so she could open it for them. Glenn was down at the outer gates to toss them open so they were smooth sailing once they got into the truck. Everything was alright… For now.

Rick was driving, Daryl in the passenger seat with a map folded up in between them just in case they were unsure of the next turn. They both knew the route so there was no need but it was always better to be safe than sorry. Silence filled the truck but it didn’t bother either of them, both preferring to finally have some peace and quiet time without the others always searching them out in need of advice or assistance. Daryl had his head resting against the door, eyes closed in an attempt to get some rest. He had taken a double watch last night since Maggie had hurt her ankle, slipped on some gravel and twisted it. She insisted that she could do it but he never woke her, taking her shift silently in an attempt to help out in whatever way he could. That resulted in him being a little tired but not so much so that he thought it would be necessary to call himself off the supply run. It had come down to supply runs being the best times for them to get it on since no one could walk in on them so he was more than happy to be out.

The supply run came first, always did, then they’d find a good place to fuck or just do it in the truck. Rick had found that Daryl was a hell of a lot more flexible than he had originally thought, that being found out after some pretty intense times in the back seat of the very same car they were in now. He looked over at the younger man and lightly touched his thigh, knowing he was asleep so he could get away with it. Daryl had been good for him, really good. Good in ways that Lori had never been for him despite all their years together. He was strong and smart and so different from what he was used to that it made him, as cliché as it sounds, a better man. If we were being entirely honest, he was falling in love with the redneck. His hand remained on the other’s thigh as he drove; it was a long haul out but hopefully worth it. It was already doing a lot of good so that Daryl could rest; God knew he didn’t get enough of that. 

A hand shook his shoulder slightly, barely touching him but it was more than enough to rouse him from a pretty solid sleep. Having always been easy to wake, Daryl was aware almost immediately of everything around him which was why he didn’t freak out at the unfamiliar location. “You need a second to wake up?” Rick had asked of him but he shook his head, reaching for one of the bottles between them and taking a drink to wet his slightly dry mouth.

“Nah, let’s go.” Daryl was the first out with his cross bow, they were parked a little ways away from where they were going so as not to draw attention to themselves with the sounds of the car. That had been Daryl’s idea from the beginning since the fuckers were drawn to sound first, proved to help a lot with supply runs.

They covered each other on each leg, being painfully careful yet swift at the same time since they were so in synch with each other. Sleeping together had definitely helped get them in tune for the supply runs since they always knew how the other was going to step just in case they needed a quick cover. Daryl was taking lead since he had actually been to this town before so he knew which streets to take. Their goal was a pharmacy near where they had parked since medicine was always needed and they could typically find other necessities like food and toilet paper, that kind of stuff. It seemed pretty quiet which could either be really good or really bad and they wouldn’t know which until it was either too late or they were already gone.

Dan’s Drugs was a good-sized joint so looking in the window wouldn’t be enough to gage the whole place but it would help. Rick knocked on the front window and then they waited for anything to meander their way up to the front. Three or four pressed their ugly mugs against the glass, those seemed to be the full number so they took them out before dragging the bodies out of the store. Why bother contaminating a place with their rotting corpses? They might need to come back for something but that wouldn’t happen. Ransacking a place had been their tactic lately, getting everything they could before bolting back to the relative safety of the prison.

“I’ll check the back, you start getting everything together.” Rick dropped his two duffle bags next to the two Daryl had brought before lightly padding his way to the back of the store just in case there were any surprises. When nothing more showed up, he went to help scan through all of the aisles for useful items.

There was a pistol hiding behind the cash register with a few boxes of ammo so Daryl swiped that along with the few packs of cigarettes there for his own usage. Call him crazy but he still smoked, not as much as he used to but when he needed to relax he’d light up and cool down. He carried a lot more weight than the group realized but that didn’t matter, Rick knew and always helped take away the stress he felt building up. Hell, it was damn healthy what they had going on.

Together, they had filled all the duffles and then some. No one had gotten to Dan’s Drugs just yet so they were able to clear out all the medical supplies, all the food, the clothing, the blankets, and anything else they thought could even possibly be useful. Better to have it and not need it than to have left it and weeks later realized that they should have taken it but didn’t. Cases of water had been found which was a major score, ten big ones had been off to the side so they brought the car up and strapped those to the roof for lack of a better place to put them. With those secure, they loaded up everything else and set off. Sure, they could have gone through the houses looking for scraps but that was too dangerous with just the two of them. If there was a build up close by, they’d be doomed and without the numbers it would be a slaughter with human on the menu. No thank you.

Daryl passed a long since flat pop to the ex-sheriff with a small grin on his skilled lips (and damn where they ever skilled, wow). “Go on, I don’ got no coodies.”

Rick rolled his eyes dramatically, “If you had them, I would too.” He pointed out as he took the can and drank his half. Despite it being dead flat, it sure felt good to have a can of pop sloshing around in his stomach. They definitely could tally up today as one of their successes, it wasn’t often that they only had to take out four walkers and manage to get so much stuff for the good of their camp.

“Shit,” He said with a slight smile, shaking his head as his overly long hair flopped around a bit. “Go’ me there.” Rick couldn’t help but chuckle as his lover actually smiled, it was a rare sight but he was the only one who got to see it so he felt privileged. Daryl saw the look on the brunette’s face and groaned slightly, “Don’ even think of sayin’ wha’ yer thinkin’, man.” Of course he knew what the other was thinking, Rick wore everything on his sleeves so it was an easy call.

They laughed a bit but eventually lapsed back into silence, both staring out the windshield until Rick found a secluded pull off to park the car. Locking the doors, he kicked off his boots and looked to Daryl who licked his lips in that way he knew drove the sheriff wild. The back seat was loaded up with their booty so fucking there was out of the question. “Well?” Rick asked with an expectant look, he saw Daryl’s hand drop between the seat and the door to shift it back to make enough room for two. The driver’s side might end up with a horn honk and that wasn’t what they needed to happen. It was a real boner killer to have walkers show up while doing the nasty. 

“Well.” Daryl said in a damn good impression of Rick, who rolled his eyes at the sass he was getting. There were a few seconds of awkward maneuvering but Rick finally had his ass planted where Daryl had been sitting with the redneck in his lap looking ever so fine… If not a little dirty. After half a second of sizing each other up, their lips caught in a surprisingly tender kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just lightly making out without any tongue or fun stuff. It was kind of nice, a bit sappy but it felt good to know it wasn’t just about the sex. There was some part of them that cared for the other.

Naturally, it was Daryl who started to get it going. He was an instigator and always had been, especially when it came to activities of a sexual nature. Rick grabbed onto the too long hair and forced Daryl’s head forward so they were pretty well locked together as they kissed with increasing ferocity. Someone must have bitten too hard because there was the definite metallic taste of blood being passed between their lips but neither really cared about it all together too much. They didn’t have a whole load of time since they needed to get back before dark so Daryl’s threadbare jeans were tugged off to find that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Rick couldn’t help but groan as he grabbed the tight ass that he had come to know so well, a grin pulling up his lips as he lightly touched the exact location he knew there to be a freckle on Daryl’s left ass cheek. The redneck had a good amount of freckles from his shoulders down to about half his thighs and Rick knew most of them without even having to look anymore. There had been plenty of times where they weren’t rushed where they got to know each other’s bodies. Daryl had a spot on his neck he liked kissed, his back was really sensitive to light touches, he lost it when you nibbled his inner thighs… Rick didn’t like his ears touched but loved his hair played with, really enjoyed nipple stimulation, had a thing for biting… The little things you learned with a lover to help make the sex that much better. These had to be ignored in place of actually getting to fuck, not that either minded since they still got to be together.

Daryl was hastily prepped, not having the patience for anything more than a quick job. It had been way too long since they’d been able to be intimate… three days to be exact, three painfully long days. Rick pulled his fingers from the other with a small _pop!_ before he spit into his own hand to palm his cock. Car fucking sucked when you had a single seat since it was hard to tease and even harder to prep but it was better than nothing, that was for damn sure. Calloused hands were rested on Rick’s shoulders as he pulled himself up and quickly dropped down onto the fat eight incher the brunette was sporting. 

Dual groans sounded through the cramped space of the car, Rick’s head falling back against the head rest and Daryl’s falling forward as he grit his teeth through the pain he felt at being invaded too fast. Giving himself only a few moments, he slowly pulled up before dropping down with a resounding slap. The answering moan from Rick was more than enough to get Daryl going, this was going to be the definition of a quickie, unfortunately.

A brutal pace was set from the beginning as Rick mercilessly pounded into Daryl with Daryl grinding himself down on his lover’s cock, his own bobbing between them completely untouched and leaking precum over Rick’s abdomen. Luckily they had shed shirts to avoid any wet spots so it went unnoticed other than for the older of the two to grab onto it and start jacking it in time with his thrusts.

Sweat clung to their bodies as small gasps and deep moans filled the stuffy air between them, the windows fogging up thanks to their exertion. “Sh-shit~” Daryl groaned, his words coming out a bit sloppy from kiss swollen lips, “No’ gonna last much longer, Rick~” He managed to get out, his cock throbbing painfully with his desire to cum. Why the hell was he holding it back?! Uhg!

Rick leaned up, pulling Daryl back a bit for a new angle. Teeth nipped at a sun darkened neck, “Cum for me, Daryl.” His voice was breathy against Daryl’s ear, a half second later a cry of both pain and immense pleasure sounding as Rick bit hard into his shoulder just barely avoiding drawing blood. That was way too much, Daryl cuming hard onto Rick’s stomach as he tightened up and spasmed slightly. His forehead dropped onto Rick’s shoulder, a string of cusses coming from him as his whole body reacted. Seconds later, it was the other’s turn as he was milked by the sweet ass he was gifted.

Both were too blissed out to move for a few minutes, remaining in the same position as they came down off the high they’d been brought to. It took longer than usual but that didn’t matter, they were pretty safe where they where but it was time to get back. Another awkward bought of maneuvering and clothes being pulled on before they were ready happened but soon the tires were on the road once again. Rick’s hand was resting on Daryl’s thigh in a relatively innocent fashion, happy to be touching while they could since in the prison they couldn’t.

As per usual, they were welcomed back like the heroes they were to the group. Everything was unloaded while any news was brought up for them in the absence just so they weren’t missing anything. Daryl helped get everything into the storage while Rick went to check the perimeter with Glenn to be safe, both going their separate ways like nothing was happening between them. 

Just another average, run of the mill day… If an average, run of the mill day meant killing undead creatures and fucking your married leader in the front seat of a truck. Yeah, perfectly normal.


	3. The Bed Upstairs in the Random House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has been going on with the prison survivors which means Rick and Daryl and still going at it. It's been about six months since they started sleeping together and it's still managed to stay a secret but how much longer can they keep it from everyone? Hopefully a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about not updating over the weekend, it was a little intense and I didn't have any time to write. I hope you enjoy and don't hate me too much for being late… I love you guys!

 

His back was exposed in a beautifully tantalizing way, the blonde lying on his stomach with both arms hugging the pillow his head was resting on. Every scar was brought forth by the lighting, the sun peaking through just at the bottom of the window casting shadows across the raised marks. There were a lot of them of varying degrees of intensity, some were long and some were short but all looked like they had been extremely painful when they happened. Very few of them looked like accidents, most having the appearance of a tire viciously being slashed out of anger. Daryl didn’t talk about them but he didn’t need to for Rick to know that they didn’t hold any good memories which was why, as he traced each one of them, he was painfully careful to keep his touch light. The pain had long since faded from them but he was still treating them as if they could open up again at any moment. Daryl’s grey eyes were closed but he wasn’t sleeping, just enjoying the sun on his back while it rose into the sky to start a new day and the feeling of Rick memorizing his body.

This had been going on for about six months now, sneaking off or making excuses to leave the prison so they could get it on but lately things had been far more… intimate. It wasn’t about the fucking only; it was about making the other feel as good as possible. A little game had started between them to see if they could make each other orgasm so hard that they literally blacked out and so far Rick had two on Daryl while Daryl had gotten Rick out three times, both were looking to increase their number to hold over the other. It was all in good fun but they took the game seriously.

Rick was mesmerized by Daryl most of the time but he did his best to hide it. When they were alone, he allowed himself to indulge in his desire to learn every little part of him even if the other was unwilling to give out that information. He learned a lot through his body, though. The biggest scar running diagonally from left shoulder to lower ribs was sensitive to the point of pain sometimes, he was ticklish at his sides but nowhere else, that he flinched when he felt an unexpected touch. It was those little indicators that helped Rick learn Daryl even if he had no idea what the reasons behind them were. He leaned down and lightly kissed the back of the other’s neck, enjoying the complete and total silence that they were in. Not even the sound of Walkers was around, leaving them in their perfect moment. A small grumble came from Daryl but he didn’t pull away, a very slight grin tugging up his lips on one side. Both were enjoying their time together after having gone at it five or six times that night. 

The supply run had taken them pretty far from the prison but they had at least warned the others that they would be gone for a few days. Driving like a bat out of hell, they had gotten there early and managed to get a night to themselves before planning on the drive back. Rick knew the area and took them to a house where they wouldn’t be caught unaware easily since it was in the middle of a huge open space that you could see around for a mile every direction. After clearing it (no Walkers) and securing every possible way in, they had taken to the bedroom and went about mussing the bed as much as possible before finally collapsing in post-coital bliss. It wasn’t often that they had time to be like this with each other so they savored it. Usually it was a quick, near desperate fuck followed by hurriedly tugging on their clothes for fear of being caught. Neither of them had said those three little words yet but they knew without it being said that it was there. Daryl loved Rick and Rick loved Daryl, they were both too afraid to say it for fear that things would change drastically at the verbal admittance.

When the sun had risen out of sight from the second story window, the older of the two sighed and moved to get out of bed but was stopped by an arm wrapping around his waist. Daryl tugged him back and held him close, his face pressed into the side of Rick’s neck with a happy sound in his throat. “Y’know we have to get back soon with the supplies.” He said softly, wrapping both arms around the younger regardless.

“Soon… That don’t mean now.” Daryl said, cracking open one eye that was glazed slightly with sleep. That earned a deep chuckle but they stayed there for another ten or so minutes before both finally admitted that it was time to at least get up to get their day rolling. Once dressed, they ate a light breakfast downstairs and headed out to the car. It had been a real luxury to use a bed for once; it was maybe the third time since they started sleeping together that a bed had been available to them. Most of the time it was a car or a loft but usually the front seat of the Tucson was used; some pretty random places had been picked for their activities with the best probably being when they had found an indoor swing and done it there. A few bruises had been acquired from it but both had been quite satisfied with the results (especially Rick since that had been the first time Daryl blacked out thanks to a fantastic angle he’d managed).

As per usual, the car ride back to the prison was mostly silent; a comment here, a small conversation about something unimportant there, nothing that was too thought provoking. Rick knew Daryl preferred the quiet and since it was a comfortable kind of silent, he took the time and enjoyed it as well since once they were back at the prison there would be none of that. The drive took hours, they switched off a few times to avoid fatigue but returned before night fall with the truck packed to the gills with all forms of usable items they’d located. A few run-ins with Walkers had happened but nothing they couldn’t handle easily, Daryl’s skill with a crossbow really was excellent and saved them a lot of trouble from a gun going off and attracting more.

Lori ran across the courtyard and hugged Rick, sending a knife into Daryl’s heart. It was always a rude awakening to return and be forced to remember that Rick wasn’t his to hug and kiss, not his to go to bed with and wake up. For someone who had always been possessive of his things, it was a genuine issue that he was having to deal with. Doing his best to ignore it, the redneck worked to unpack everything and start sorting it out so it could all end up in the right places… Not like there were many places to put things but it still was good to be organized. He was joined by Michonne and Glenn so the work was finished quickly, everything ending up in their respective places.

Thanks to having done the supply run, both Daryl and Rick were freed from other duties for the next two days so they could relax after what was considered highly stressful. The others didn’t know that they did supply runs to get away from what they considered to be highly stressful situations so really it was a win-win for them. They didn’t necessarily avoid each other but they made no excuses to see each other either, it wasn’t smart to be doing it when the others could find out especially with Lori around. Daryl didn’t feel an ounce of guilt after what Lori and done with Shane but he knew Rick was feeling bad about the whole thing, obviously not enough to call it off but still enough to lose a little sleep over. Not much they could do over it since neither wanted to end their arrangement but Rick was thinking of telling everyone about them despite Daryl wanting to keep it in the dark as long as possible. That was what they fought about when they were alone and could air out their grievances.

 

XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX~~~XxX

 

Time pretty much passed normally for the apocalypse over the next few weeks, no supply runs were made since they weren’t needed which meant they didn’t have a chance to take advantage of time away from the others. Rick and Daryl talked but never about them, it was always about the group. A small problem had been arising which was upsetting Daryl more than it was upsetting Rick, it was starting to cause animosity between the two of them because Daryl was calling for action but Rick was saying not to. Another “settlement” had sprung up called Woodbury and while the people living there weren’t bad, the people running it were… Or that’s what Daryl was saying. “Give’s me the creeps, that Governor they got there” he would say after the two groups met briefly out in the field. Rick didn’t trust the man but saw no issue with them both existing peacefully near each other, if something happened to them then there would be somewhere close that they could seek refuge or another plan along those lines should the shit hit the fan again. Daryl didn’t agree with that and he made it known in the meetings that were held among their group.

The matter was splitting the group in half almost perfectly, Daryl wasn’t the leader but everyone looked to him for guidance just as much as they did Rick at this point after all he had done for them. Naturally Carol went with Daryl along with Michonne, Maggie, and Glenn; all of them wanting to at least keep an eye out for the snake to slither through the grass to strike. Rick wanted to keep an open friendship with Woodbury and with him were, no surprise here, Lori and Carl, then Hershel and the youngest Greene daughter, Beth. It wasn’t like this was tearing them apart or starting a minor war but it was a definite division of us and them when the topic came up. No one wanted to think that Daryl was right about the Governor but what had been said about him by Michonne… Things were looking more like the redneck was right. Andrea had stayed within the confines of Woodbury, though, which did say something for it. Things were complicated to say in the least which didn’t help the hidden relationship between Rick and Daryl. 

“You should eat.” Said a soft voice coming up behind him, it was Carol of course. She must have followed him after the last meeting finished or something like that, she was holding a plate of food out to him in offering. Daryl regarded her for a moment before he accepted the plate so as not to hurt her feelings, his appetite had just been gone lately which was strange since he normally had a pretty health one. Sure, it wasn’t always filled even before the apocalypse but it had always been there grumbling in the background (squirrels could only go so far when you were hungry). “Are you alright? You’ve been out of sorts recently.”

Daryl regarded Carol; she had changed a lot since Sophia was found as a Walker in Hershel’s barn. She was stronger now, you could tell even in the way she held herself. Pointedly, he took a spoonful of the rice and put it in his mouth. He didn’t want to eat but he hated other people worrying about him so he put up so they would shut up which usually worked, “ ‘m fine.” That was a natural response for him, didn’t eve have to think about it, just said it at this point. “Just thinkin’ about this whole Governor thing. I don’ like it.”

“None of us do but it’s not like we can pick up the prison and move it further away.” She seemed satisfied when he started eating, relaxing slightly in her posture. Carol was a good woman but she’d never be anything more than a friend to Daryl, not that she knew it just yet. That would be a hard conversation but hopefully she’d figure it out when the news of him sleeping with Rick eventually came out.

“So we fight… Maybe no’ today or tomorrow but we’re gonna have t’fight.” Daryl had known people like the Governor before it all happened; they were slimy snakes that made even his brother look like an angel.

“Which is why you want to do something now.” It wasn’t a question but a statement and it couldn’t have been more true.

“Risk a life now to save everyone’s later.” The strategy was an old one that was already in use among the prison survivors. Every supply run, they cleared out all the meds they could find. Did they need them now? No, but there would be a day when they would so it was best to have them in stock for the time when it was necessary. Everyone feared the day when they didn’t have something they needed desperately to save a life.

“But what if everyone died in this part? I agree with you but what if everyone got hurt acting before they do, we don’t even know that they’re going to act.” It was a good point, there was no stead fast way of knowing that the Governor was going to act but something in Daryl’s gut told him it was going to happen and when it was that it would be bad…. Very bad.

He shook his head as he took another bite, “I know guys like him… Seem alrigh’ and everything but they’re snakes waitin’ t’strike.”

Carol seemed to mull that over in her mind for a while, having not met the Governor herself so she had to take Daryl’s word on what he was like. He had always been a good judge of character despite his love for Merle; it had been Daryl to first say that Shane was a bad guy and look how that had turned out. She finally nodded, “You’re right… We need to take action before anyone gets hurt unnecessarily.”

Daryl found himself alone once again after Carol returned to the cell block, walking the perimeter aimlessly but still keeping an eye out for everything going out on the other side of the fence. It was so strange for him to actually want to be here, not just in the prison walls but with these people. He and Merle had been planning on robbing them blind and taking off but that was before. And on matters of the prison, he had promised himself he’d never willingly step foot inside of another one yet here he was actually feeling safe and even a little happy. The world was so fucked up that even he felt a little wonky over things he once hated.

After wandering around between the fence tunnel, he realized he couldn’t take being there for another minute so he headed back to the cell blocks and went right to his room where he grabbed his crossbow. Everyone was doing their own thing so he went unnoticed as he slipped out through the hole in the fence they had originally made to get in. Daryl wasn’t leaving them behind for good, that would be stupid but he was taking a break by going out hunting. They could always use fresh meat and he was the only one who could get it so it was up to him to supply. It would have been a lot easier to grab his brother’s bike and go off but that would have drawn unwanted attention. Daryl’s breaking point for being around people had been stretched too far which meant he needed to take some time away and do what he did best; navigate the wilds.

Trudging through the forest for a solid hour and a half tracking a large buck, he found himself nearing a trailer park which always put him on edge. Being in areas that had once been populated always kind of freaked him out especially since you never knew what was lurking around in hopes of a meal. Never one for being scared, he cut through it to follow the tracks and ended up not having any trouble from Walkers which was always a welcome happening. The buck seemed to be heading for something which was probably a stream so at least he’d have the thing cornered before putting an arrow through it’s head.

That was exactly what he did, pinning the poor creature down before taking it out in a single clean shot. No pain and no mess (also no sound to draw in Walkers). He wasn’t looking forward to bringing the deer back to the prison since he was a few miles out but that wouldn’t be too hard. Normally Daryl would have gutted it and carried back the meat but there were uses for the other parts now that couldn’t be filled with mass produced goods so he hauled it up over his shoulder and started the trek back the way he had come

Upon the return of the hunter, everyone ran down from the court yard and yanked the gates open when he was up at them. Literally everyone was down there, even Hershel on his crutches. “Where the hell have you been?” Rick demanded as soon as the gates were all securely closed with them behind it.

“Went out hunting.” It seemed rather obvious since he had a huge buck over his shoulder but he answered anyways. 

“Why didn’t you tell nobody?” Rick genuinely seemed pissed off but Daryl could see the worry in his eyes as they faced off in an aggressive way. It looked like they were about to fight but the truth behind it was that the leader had been worried sick about his lover and was just acting out from terror that he had been injured or worse killed. After that accident while still living at the farm, Rick always worried too much about Daryl going out on his own. At the redneck’s shrug, everyone seemed to puff up slightly in anger.

“Just needed a break, didn’t want nobody t’think they should follow. I’m fine.” He was used to getting into scuffles with people he was closed to after growing up with Merle but right now he wasn’t feeling all together too stellar thanks to a throbbing headache and a small feeling of nausea building up in his stomach. “Just take the damn deer and thank me already.” Daryl pushed forward and headed up the gravel road to the courtyard where he lay out the buck. Yeah, he should be gutting and skinning it but he felt like he was going to be sick so he headed inside with intentions of dealing with his catch later.

Once in his cell, he pulled the door closed as a deterrent to the others so he could just freaking sleep. No doubt someone would come check on him but that was a given, hopefully it wasn’t Rick… He couldn’t deal with that now, not after having time to think about what was going on between them while out hunting. Daryl knew he should end it, Rick was married to a woman in the group and their kid was there too. How could he keep this up? It was wrong, it would pull the group apart and he couldn’t risk that. He’d pull Rick aside tomorrow and end it once and for all.

Despite the feeling in his stomach, he managed to fall asleep with a thin blanket pulled up to his chin. Hopefully he wasn’t getting sick, that’d be a bitch to try and deal with in such close quarters. Everyone would catch it then everyone would be miserable and that was the last thing they needed to deal with.


	4. Signs Start To Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are still pretty strained among the prison survivors but it's getting better… Except for Daryl who is getting worse. He's not feeling well but attempts to push through. How long can he keep this up before he collapses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are enjoying this… Comments/Kudos/Bookmarks/Subscriptions are much appreciated. I'd love to hear your thoughts so far! 
> 
> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are that of my own.

He was usually quick to wake but never as quick as he did that morning, which was the first sign he was going to be sick… And sick he was, putting on a rather spectacular show of puking up the little bit of food he had eaten the previous day along with a lot of dry heaving after his stomach had been long since emptied out of even bile. Like any other sane person, he hated puking but this was ten times worse because he didn’t feel better afterwards as he lay on the floor with the cool cement pressed against his face. Despite no longer heaving, his stomach was still clenching painfully to the point where he was gritting his teeth against it. Of course he wasn’t about to cry about it but he sure as hell felt like shit which kind of scared him because in the world when you were unwell, you were pretty much helpless and forced to depend on others to help you. It wasn’t all together too different from his life before but being unable usually just resulted in hunger and not being turned into a freaking walker. He could go tell the others he was unwell but what could they do? Medicine was hard to find and someone else would need it eventually so it was best, in his mind, to leave it for a more drastic time. The stomach flu was hardly cause enough to take something limited.

Daryl ended up staying on the floor for a solid hour before he finally found the strength to haul himself up and back into bed. Thankfully no one had come to find him yet, normally he’d have already gotten up and been doing something at least somewhat productive but not today. They probably figured he did enough for them and if he was actually able to sleep in, they’d let him. Thanks to his cell’s location, he was able to block out most of the noise since everyone was situated at the other end of the block. Not being able to fall back asleep, he just lay there and stared at the ceiling while he thought about stuff he hadn’t really gotten to in a long time. The thoughts weren’t all together too deep but they still occupied his mind enough to stay away from how lousy he felt. Maybe… Maybe he’d pull Hershel aside and see if he could get some discrete help for whatever was ailing him.

By the time he finally felt good enough to stand up and go out of his cell without falling over, he estimated that it was about two in the afternoon by the way the sun was coming through the high windows of Cell Block C which meant everyone would probably be outside. It was fall so the weather was absolutely perfect for being out. Winters weren’t all together too cold in Georgia but to a native, they were. Shockingly, Daryl reached for a hoodie Carol had forced on him and pulled it on over his too long hair. Maybe he would ask someone to do it for him… Later, though. When he was feeling less like he could pass out at random.

Making his way outside, he found that everyone was out there going about their business. Some were doing laundry, others were bringing water from the spigot up to the courtyard to be boiled, and the rest were tending to the garden Rick had been working on with help from his son… His son. Uhg, he really needed to talk to Rick about their whole side relationship but he genuinely wasn’t feeling up to it. Somehow he was just emotionally drained as well as physically which was a new one for him since he wasn’t the type to have emotional anything other than anger occasionally.

“Morning, sleeping beauty.” Carol said from where she was crouched over a basin filled with soap and water, a pair of blood spattered jeans in one hand with a scrubber in the other. A small smile adorned her lips as she let the pants fall back into the soapy water as she stood to walk over. “Are you feeling alright? You’re a little pale.” She tilted her head to the side as she looked over the redneck; it looked like his tan was painted on thanks to the lack of blood in his cheeks. 

“ ‘m fine.” Daryl said without even thinking, not really even knowing that he’d even said anything until her smile turned into a frown. “Just tired’s all.” Maybe that would help with the situation but he doubted it, Carol was a good person who looked out for her friends. She reached out and touched his forehead to find it slightly clammy.

“Daryl-“ She started but he cut her off quickly with a small wave of his calloused hand.

“Don’ tell nobody, ‘s just the flu or somethin’.” Hopefully that would keep her from running to Rick or Glenn or Hershel because she damn well would if she thought it could help. That was something he both liked and hated about her, liked when she did it to help others but hated it when it was directed at him.

Carol was quiet for a moment as she pulled her hand back, not bothering to wipe the sweat off her hand that had been on his forehead. She was definitely deliberating before she sighed and nodded, “Okay, but if you get any worse I’m going to tell someone.” The woman was serious about keeping her friends alive even if it meant upsetting them in the process.

“Yeah yeah.” Daryl grumbled but couldn’t keep a very slight grin off his lips. His plan of talking to Rick was going to have to be put on hold until he could get the man alone so it didn’t draw attention, shouldn’t be too hard considering they were both pretty good at sneaking around as proved with how often they were able to fuck with no one knowing. Maybe he’d wait until he was feeling better too.

It was strange for him to not being doing anything but thanks to getting out of bed as late as he had, all the jobs for the day were done or on their way to being finished so he went back inside to get all their guns and whatnot to strip and clean. There were a lot in their possession thanks to finding a stash in a house a while back, always good to have back ups since bad things always happened in the apocalypse. Spreading them out across a few tables he pulled together, he got to work with the handguns first. If people wanted the ones they currently were carrying cleaned, he’d be more than willing to do this. The task at hand would take a damn long time but he was good at it after having grown up around guns and crossbows of all kinds.

The work was almost soothing to him, his stomach still felt kind of off but the distraction was really helping to take his mind off of it. Before he even realized it, he was through the hand guns and moving onto the shotguns with automatics being last since they were probably the most complex with so many parts to make them work without too much human involvement. Carl had come over at the beginning of the shotguns asking to learn how to clean his handgun properly which Daryl was fine with doing. Sure there was a slight, yet uncharacteristic, pang of guilt when he looked at the youngest member of the Grimes family but he hid it well as he showed Carl how to take it apart, what to use to clean it, and how to put it back together again. The kid sat down on a chair and worked on taking it apart before putting it back together again over and over until he had it down to a science. Luckily it was a pretty easy gun to do so with, the learning curve being damn quick for it. The kid was pretty smart. “Thanks, Daryl.” Carl said with a smile of satisfaction shaded by the sheriff hat he always wore, his hands were blackened with the grease used to move the parts effortlessly but he didn’t seem to notice.

“Go wash yer hands ‘fore yer ma gets after ya.” He said as he popped the open a double barrel to start cleaning. Carl looked down at his hands before he ran off to get himself cleaned up so that Lori didn’t get after him. Chuckling slightly, he thought it’d be nice to have his own kids one day but that wasn’t going to happen. He wasn’t about to bring a child into this hellhole of a world they lived in. That would just be cruel.

“Daryl,” A painfully familiar voice said behind him as he cleaned the barrels out carefully to make sure it fired properly, “Would you do the honors of gutting your deer or d’you want someone else t’do it?” Rick was standing behind him but moved around so the redneck didn’t have to turn around, a small gesture but a nice one.

“I got it… None o’ y’all know how t’do it properly, anyways.” He didn’t look at Rick, instead focusing on oiling up a few parts once they were back in place so there were no catches when it fired, it was an easy way to not make eye contact without seeming to avoid it all together. “Wanna finish these up fer me?” Daryl asked when he finished the shotgun and stood, setting it on the done table before he grabbed a rag to wipe his hands off.

Once his hands were as clean as he’d be able to get them, he went inside to fetch his knife used for gutting big game before he went to get the deer that had been taken inside to keep cool. He figured the best place to do it would be outside since guts never smelled good so outside it would be, maybe he’d get Glenn to give him a hand so he could teach the kid a thing or two so he wouldn’t be the only one able to in case something happened. “Hey, Korea!” Daryl barked across the courtyard, the deer over his shoulder, “Come help me with this thing.” It was just a playful name at this point, calling Glenn ‘Korea’. There was no malice or racism, not that there had ever actually been any racism in it for him… That had always been Merle’s area of expertise. Glenn bounded over and together they headed down to the furthest reach from the courtyard. After a bit of clearing out so the area wasn’t too messy, Daryl got to work while showing Glenn and letting him try everything.

It was strange how he was suddenly showing people everything he did; it was like he was subconsciously predicting his own demise that seemed to be coming without him actually knowing about it. Glenn was a little grossed out by certain parts, muttering a “ _Jesus Christ_ ” here and there as something really disgusting happened but otherwise he was taking it like a champ. The insides were all put together in a bucket he’d had the younger grab, most of it could be eaten or used as something else later on so they wouldn’t be getting rid of it. Especially not the good stuff like the heart, lungs, and liver… Anything that could be eaten was salvaged skillfully by Daryl’s sure hands.

The whole process took longer than it would have if he’d been working solo but it was kind of nice to have come company, not that he’d ever admit to it. They carried everything up without too much trouble and dropped it on a giant platter that someone had brought out for it. It would all have to be cooked now since there were no refrigerators but there were definitely worse things to do with it. Carol, Lori, and Beth came over to see what all they had to work with as they chattered about something no one really gave a damn about. His head was throbbing painfully at the temples, the heat beating down on him really not helping all together too much but he refused to show any signs of weakness.

_“Daryleena, the heat too much for ya? Little pansy better get outta the sun before she faints… Don’ wanna have yer skirt fly up an’ show everyone yer panties, now, do ya?”_ Merle’s voice always rang out in his head when he felt any bit of weakness coming through but now it was more bitter than anything since his brother was gone, most likely turned into a Walker or dead. Dead was better than being turned but he could hardly pray for either. Not that he ever prayed but he still hoped like hell that his brother was okay out there.

“-aryl? Daryl!” The last one snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked around to see Lori with her hand extended towards him as if to steady him. “Are you alright? You don’t look well.” Shit, second person that day to bring it up. “You should sit down… Drink some water, you look dehydrated.” Beth grabbed a bottle of already boiled water and handed it to him as he was all but forced down onto a chair. A few people had noticed the manhandling of Daryl but, knowing how he would react, stayed back as he sipped at the water. It did make him feel better, if only by a little bit, so he kept sipping at it while the three women kept an eye on him in case he showed any other signs of heat stroke. He had been stupid to not down a bottle after he’d spent the morning puking but it had slipped his mind. When the bottle was drained, Lori took it from him and reached up to touch his forehead. “You’re not as warm now.”

He didn’t have a response to that so he remained quiet as Hershel came over to where they were going to start cooking the meat in as many different ways as possible to keep it interesting. “Are you feeling alright, Daryl?” He asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down so he could face the blonde who had his eyes closed, his face still a little pale.

“Jus’ fine.”

“If you aren’t feeling well… You should tell someone or at least be back in your cell resting so you get better quicker.”

“Yer one t’talk, old man. Up a week after yer leg was chopped off.” That earned a chuckle from the Christian who leaned forward and rested a hand on Daryl’s knee, the other opening his eyes to see what was going on.

“That I was but it was a different case. Go to your cell as sleep some, I’ll bring you your dinner and check on you later.” Seeing the look Daryl was giving him, “do it for me? I just want to make sure my family is safe.”

“They’re jus’ fine.” Daryl gestured to where Maggie was with Glenn and to Beth who was right near them.

A small smile tugged at the oldest man’s lips before he took the time to point out everyone that could be seen, finally pointing to Daryl who seemed a little taken aback by being considered family to Hershel. “You’re a Greene in all but blood to me, Daryl. Now go get some rest, you work too hard.” So as not to offend the man who had shown him nothing but kindness, Daryl stood and walked away from the cooking range. He was handed another bottle of water as he walked past Beth before he could head over to Cell Block C where he bed was waiting for him. Maybe staying here wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Being with this group was better than it had ever been back before everything went to hell; Hershel was the father he had never had, Glenn the little brother he’d always kind of wanted, Michonne the best friend he could never keep, the list went on and on with who everyone was to him.

Stripping off his boots, he closed the door most of the way before he got into bed with a small groan, keeping the bottle of water close by in case he needed it. The water was sitting alright in his stomach which was a huge relief, it was horrible throwing up liquids since it always came spurting out your nose violently. As soon as his head touched the pillow, he was snoring ever so softly in the quiet of the cement prison block.

The hand on his shoulder was gentle, only lightly touching him but it was more than enough to rouse him from his rest. With bleary grey eyes, he looked up to see the familiar white beard accompanied by a faded green pair framed with crow’s feet. Hershel as sitting on the side of the bed, a plate resting on the small table close to the bed with his water bottle. “Now that we’re alone, tell me what’s wrong.” The vet said, not taking his hand from Daryl’s shoulder. He was tempted to tell him what was going on but it didn’t need to be worried about. Just a cold or something. “If you really don’t want to, you don’t have to but I want to help you. You do so much for all of us without asking for anything in return.”

“It just a bug or somethin’. I’m fine.” Daryl sat up, his back resting against the cool wall. At least he wasn’t feeling nauseas this time around. “Tha’ fer me?” He asked, looking pointedly at the plate that was just out of his reach. Hershel chuckled and handed the plate over to the redneck who was supposed to be the honored one at supper but slept through it. “Thanks.”

Hershel stayed with him while he ate, occasionally saying something he’d noticed or some comment he had from another time. It was nice to not eat alone which was why the older man had stayed with him. Daryl would never admit it but he was a people person, he craved attention like a puppy. Very few realized what the blonde was really like under all his gruff manliness but when they did, they couldn’t help but like him that much more.

He was made to down half the bottle of water (another was there for him courtesy of Hershel) before he was left to go back to bed, still pretty tired despite how much he had been sleeping lately. Oh well, there were worse things.

Come morning, he was throwing up spectacularly all over again. So much for being able to stand the taste of venison ever again. Groaning into the bucket he’d stashed away in his cell, he clutched at his stomach in an attempt to get it to calm down but it wasn’t helping in the least. Nothing was helping but just letting it ride itself out. It was weird since before he had been perfectly fine, eating had been damn good actually. Stomach flu was supposed to make all food sound/look/smell/taste disgusting but it had been the opposite with the stew over rice Hershel had brought up for him last night. Didn’t look so appealing now, all processed up with bile added into the mix. Wiping his mouth off and reaching for some mouth wash he had, he washed the taste away and got back into bed where he curled up on his left side to try and get some more rest.

It went pretty much like it had the day before. He slept a few hours more, got up, cleaned up a bit, headed outside to find all the others doing various chores that would make life easier for them all. Hershel was the one who spotted him first, waving the hunter over with an easy smile and what looked like the offer of food which sounded pretty fucking nasty right now. Shaking his head to the other, he started walking around where they were cooking to where Rick was pouring gas into the Tucson. They weren’t supposed to be making any runs soon; they were set for months to come. “Grimes, what d’you think yer doin’ wastin’ good gas like that?”

Rick looked up as Daryl approached him, grinning slightly as he set the can down. “I was gonna go talk with the Governor at Woodbury… See if we could set some lines up to help each other out. Would you be willing to come with me?”

“Hell no.” Daryl said, shaking his head. “You know how I feel ‘bou’ that man… Gives me the creeps.” Anyone who triggered his instincts was a bad person, he was never wrong about a man. “Good luck.” It held no sentiment in it as he turned. Something about the turn was too fast; head spinning, vision swimming, Daryl’s eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed in a heap on the ground.


	5. Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl passed out int he middle of the courtyard, everyone saw and now they all now he's unwell… What could it possibly be ailing him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay… I've been battling some pretty hard stuff and it affected my ability to write. I'm not even happy with this chapter but I need to get back in the swing of things. Thank you for putting up with me *goes and hides under sheets*
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Without the certainty of his senses, he had no idea that he was waking. Everything was fogged over in such a way that he felt like he was coming off a bad trip of something he really shouldn’t have been taking. His eyes didn’t want to open, his usually keen ears were barely picking up anything, he couldn’t catch the scent anything, and his body felt like it was floating in mid air. Why was this happening? But more importantly: what had happened to make this happen? It could all have just been a drug induced dream where dead people were walking and eating the living but it was too vivid, too real feeling for it to have all just been in his imagination. Struggling through the haze his senses were going through, he forced his eyes open to half-mast and saw faces moving but it wasn’t right. Trails of light and color tracked where they had been for a second before fading away, it hurt his eyes to keep staring at it but he kept them open.

He reached up to push everything away from in front of him but his hands touched nothing, digits gliding through the air without any resistance. Everything felt wrong but he had to figure out why so it could be fixed. Even if this was a dream, it wouldn’t do to die in it so he’d have to get better and get moving before the fucking Walkers came and pissed on his parade-

“Daryl?” A voice asked to his side, Daryl didn’t even need to see who it was to know that it was Rick speaking. Half a second later that slightly scruffy face he knew so well appeared in front of his own and his presumption was proved to be true. Mercifully, the other stayed pretty still so his face came into focus better than anything else had in a while. “Don’ move… Knocked your head pretty good when you passed out.” He was speaking softly which was again very merciful, the attack on Daryl’s senses was down right overwhelming and he really didn’t need to start puking. There had been more than enough of that before he passed out. “Carl, go get Hershel.” Rick spoke a little louder, sending pain shooting through the redneck’s head but he didn’t even wince. It wasn’t in his nature to show that he was in pain. When Rick looked back to him, he had a cloth in hand that he put over Daryl’s forehead which made him sigh softly. Reaching up, he tugged it down over his eyes and shut out most of the light that was bothering him. Relief.

They fell into silence while Carl went to get the closest thing they had to a doctor in their little prison utopia. The silence was welcomed, it allowed him to regain his senses enough that with Hershel walked in he was able to pull off the cloth and look at the other without feeling an overwhelming sense of nausea. Hershel smiled kindly as he sat down on the chair Rick had just vacated for the vet’s use. It had been Hershel to take care of Daryl after Andrea had shot him on top of that arrow going through his flank which caused a shit ton of pain… That hadn’t been an all together too good of a time for anyone.

“Now, what seems to be the problem?” Hershel asked in that calming voice he’d used when Daryl had been hurt the first time around. 

Daryl took in a lungful of air before speaking, “Been puking, sleepin’ a lot, feelin’ dizzy… Passed out in the middle of the courtyard.” He remained laying down but was more attentive than he had been before, more with it now that he’d had some time to collect himself in silence. Rick was standing in the doorway of his cell, arms crossed over his chest as he watched. 

“Sounds to me like you have the flu.” Hershel touched his forehead, a frown touching his weathered lips when there was no fever to be found. If it were the flu or even a stomach bug, there would be a fever. He was no doctor but he had raised his girls and knew the signs of sickness. “Is there anything unusual about how you’ve felt?”

“S’not enough what I already go’?” Daryl asked with a roll of his eyes but he thought about his answer, “Only been pukin’ in the morning… Goes away after I get up again ‘cause I go back t’sleep after gettin’ sick.” That pulled Hershel up short as he stared at Daryl blankly. 

“Has it been reoccurring over several days with this pattern?”

“Yeah… What’s wrong?” Daryl had seen that look before on Hershel’s face after he saw someone bitten, like it was wrong or unnatural.

“Daryl, I don’t know what’s wrong with you but the signs point to something that isn’t possible.” He paused while the redneck looked at him with a blank stare, waiting for the vet to continue. “When my wife was pregnant, she would throw up every morning without fail even before we knew what was going on. She collapsed while doing laundry one day and that was when we went to the doctor to find out she was carrying Maggie… I’m not saying that you’re pregnant but the signs are exactly for that.”

There was a nervous laugh from the doorway where Rick still was standing, it couldn’t’ be possible that Daryl was pregnant but when Hershel laid it out like that… It made sense. A lot of sense. Lori had been through the same stuff without the fainting but still, it was the same. “Daryl isn’t a woman.” Rick pointed out to break the silence caused by his little outburst .

“That is obvious but we don’t know what is going on… We’re all infected with the virus, yes? What if it’s not only changing people into Walkers when they die? What if it’s able to mutate someone’s body while they are still alive and this is just one result of the mutation?” That was kind of terrifying to think of because it actually made sense to both Rick and Daryl. The infection wasn’t just for when you died but also messed with you while you were alive to weaken you, maybe? Whatever it was, this actually seemed plausible since everyone was affected. It made sense and that was what scared Daryl most. “I don’t know if he really is pregnant or even who the father would be but we should do a supply run and get several tests for him to take just in case because we’d need to get him on vitamins and everything we can do to make sure he survives this.” There was no question on action; it was just a matter of how soon they could take off to get what was necessary. “Rick, please get a group together and explain to them what we need… And tell them that an explanation will be given once we have more information ourselves.”

Rick was frozen to the spot for a moment longer before he moved quick enough to make Daryl stomach churn, disappearing out of sight from his place on the cell bed. Hershel remained with him, a hand on Daryl’s lean thigh. “Do you want some water?” That actually sounded pretty good with his lack of proper hydration over the last few days. He was handed a bottle of water that was already clean, sipping at it carefully just in case his stomach decided to revolt against even this little bit of liquid. When it stayed down without issue, he drank more deeply at Hershel’s instruction while they waited for news on what was going on.

Daryl didn’t speak to Hershel and Hershel didn’t try and break the silence, just letting it all sink in. The hope was that the vet was wrong about the assumption but it just all added up too perfectly for it to not be true. A group including Glenn and Maggie had set out for a quicky little supply run to pick up the pregnancy tests so they should be back pretty soon since they were just going to the closest town.

The blonde redneck was asleep when the group returned; he was covered in a few blankets Hershel had fetched for him since he was cold but too stubborn to admit to it. As soon as they had been spread over him, he had conked out so when Rick came up with the box Hershel found himself torn between letting him sleep or waking him up so they knew once and for all. In the end, Daryl was shaken awake and handed three tests just so they could be sure.

Daryl was horrified as he walked out of his cell, the three tests clutched in his hand that hid in his sweatshirt pocket. It wasn’t normal for him to wear a sweatshirt but he was chilled for some reason and Hershel thought it best to keep him warm even if he didn’t want to be. He ended up going out back where he was safe but out of sight of everyone, not needing an audience for when he took the tests. If they were negative then it was just a weird cold or something but if they were positive then… Then he didn’t know what the fuck he was going to do. Rick was still with Lori and, while not on the best of terms, they were married with a kid the both of them cared about more than life itself.

It was kind of strange to pee on a stick, you always heard about women taking pregnancy tests but you never heard about the terror behind covering it up and setting it aside to wait for the chemicals to be detected properly. That was what he was feeling: terror. Having never thought about having a wife, let alone kids, Daryl wasn’t exactly prepared to be a… mother? Would he be a mother or a father? A wry grin pulled at his lips when he thought of some little tousle haired hellion running around calling him “ma” the way he’d done when he was just a little kid.

When the right amount of time had passed, roughly, Daryl looked at the tests. The color drained straight out of his face as he saw what each carried:

Test number 1: +

Test number 2: +

Test number 3: +

It hit him right then and there that he was pregnant. Straight up pregnant. There was a little Dixon shuffling about inside of him and it was Rick’s… He was carrying Rick’s child by some cruel twist of fate. Daryl Dixon didn’t cry but in this moment, tears started to roll freely down his cheeks while he went into a minor panic attack. He was mother fucking pregnant in the mother fucking apocalypse with the kid of mother fucking married man who had a mother fucking kid. Sliding down the side of the prison wall, he put his head between his knees and let himself cry for the first time in a damn long while.

That was how he was found, head hanging low while he rested his back against the cool wall. It was Carol who found him which was kind of nice since she wasn’t yet in on the situation but she’d find out soon enough. Daryl had stashed the positive tests in his pocket so there was no chance she’d see them but it was obvious something was seriously wrong for him to have puffy red eyes like he did right now. Without even saying a word, she sat down next to the redneck and pulled him in for a one armed hug. Daryl’s head ended up on her shoulder… This was all so uncharacteristic of him that it was obvious beyond belief that there was something very, very wrong. She didn’t ask, didn’t pry, just kept him company as he tried to get a better hold of himself.

Carol walked him back to the main area of Cell Block C where Hershel and Rick were still waiting, relief coloring both their faces when she emerged with an exhausted looking Daryl. Not even bothering to shoo away Carol, Glenn, and Michonne for the sake of his own privacy, Daryl pulled the tests out of his pocket and dropped all three on the table between Rich and Hershel. All of them were adorned with that evil little pink plus sign that he had etched into his mind now after staring so long at them. “You were righ’.” Daryl informed the vet who looked a little stricken that he had been dead on with his prediction. The other three craned their necks to see what was there before looking to him. Five pairs of eyes started at him in shock, all the attention was making his skin crawl but he stood his ground despite how fucking tired he felt.

“Who’s the father?” Glenn asked, taking it pretty well considering a man was pregnant. Of course that was the first question and Daryl just shrugged. He and Rick had decided not to let their relationship out to the others and he wasn’t about to go against that because this happened, it wasn’t his place to destroy Rick’s marriage even if they were lovers. There was silence before Carol took it upon herself to smile and hug the unmoving body of Daryl who stiffened further at the touch. After a moment, he relaxed and let her hug him.

“So… Another supply run?” Michonne asked, figuring there would probably be a lot of baby stuff left on shelves since it was the apocalypse and pregnant women (and now men) were hardly able to properly care for themselves when heavy with child.

“Vitamins, supplements, proper clothing for when the child grows, back support.” Carol spoke up after she had released Daryl who looked a bit like a deer in headlights thanks to all the attention he really wasn’t accustom to having. “There was this pillow thing I had when I was carrying Sophia that made my life so much better… Bet we could find one with some looking.” She gave Daryl a weak grin before she went over to the table and sat down. What he really wanted was to disappear into the woods for a few hours to clear his head but there was no way in hell anyone would let him out of their sights let alone out of the “safety” of the prison walls and fences. 

When all the excitement had died down and everyone knew that Daryl was pregnant, he managed to go back up to his cell where he found Rick waiting for him. “Daryl,” He said before standing and pulling the other into his arms. At this point, the redneck had cried himself out so he just relaxed into the familiar grasp. “I’m so sorry… I’m going to tell everyone tomorrow that it’s mine… That… That I love you.” That was what pulled Daryl up short. He had had a snarky response but it died at the admittance of Rick’s feelings for him, neither having ever said it before even though they knew it to be true.

“You don’ gotta do that.” Daryl mumbled, a small sense of pride igniting inside his chest at the idea of Rick wanting him over Lori. That was stupid of him to think because, hell, he liked Lori but he loved Rick… Hopefully the blow up wouldn’t be too catastrophic but that was a long shot in the dark to hope for.

“Yeah, I do… Let’s get you in bed. You look dead tired.” Rick pushed Daryl down so he was sitting on the bed before he dropped down onto his knees and carefully unlaced Daryl’s boots before pulling them off. Reaching up, he undid the belt that held his jeans up before undoing the button and zipper. This normally was a sexual action between them but now he was just trying to get the man more comfortable so he’d sleep better. With the jeans off, he slid his finger under the beat up old shirt and lifted it over Daryl’s head before he was satisfied and pushed him down gently onto his pillow before covering him with the blankets. His hands faltered before he undressed himself and slid in behind the other who was already pretty comfortable looking.

“If someone finds us like this-“ Rick silenced Daryl with a light kiss to the lips.

“I’m telling them anyways.” He pointed out before wrapping an arm loosely around Daryl’s lithe waist, hand splayed out across his stomach pointedly. Rick couldn’t help the small smile that played his lips when he imagined Daryl round with his child, the other would no doubt beat the shit out of him if he knew about that little fantasy but he held it close to his heart.

Come morning, they were up early and, thankfully, Daryl wasn’t throwing up. Rick had gotten up first before rousing the redneck so they could tell everyone at breakfast. It was a terrifying idea, telling your wife that you’ve been cheating on her with another man and that he was now carrying your child but he was ready to do it… He had to for Daryl’s sake and the sake of his never failing honesty that he’d held onto for so many months after it all happened.

The group were all sitting around the make shift stove when they walked out into the courtyard, most smiling or nodding their heads in acknowledgement that they were there. Daryl sat down away from the smoke being blown to the west and Rick next to him before anyone spoke. Silence filled the air, everyone knew something was about to be said that was pretty damn important so they waited. Rick took a deep breathe before saying it, “The baby’s mine.”


	6. I'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out and while most are more than ready to accept this new weirdness, some are very opposed to it. The explosion happens then some clean up and a little intimacy between the new parents to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so so SO sorry for the sudden hiatus. I was dealing with a lot of personal stuff and moving out of my dorm and all of that but things are under control and I'm hoping to update once or twice a week now. I hope you haven't moved on and I really hope you don't hate me… Mental illness really is the worst, it keeps you from doing the things you love most.

The silence that had veiled the group before Rick revealed the truth about the child’s parentage intensified to the point where he could hear his own heart hammering in his chest. No one spoke, no one even moved so much as an inch. If it weren’t for the ever present sound of Walkers groaning in the background, Daryl would swear that time had literally stopped for all but himself. Looking around the group of survivors he had come to think of as family, he saw the same expression on almost all of their faces. They were stricken but none were as shocked as Lori who looked like someone had just punched her in the face as hard as they could. Of course that would be her response, Rick had just revealed that he had been cheating on her to everyone at the same time. Daryl’d have the same reaction in her place probably. Actually, he’d punch his significant other in the face before walking off but he understood where she was coming from. The first to speak was Michonne, no surprise there since she had known about Rick and Daryl for quite some time. “I guess a supply run is in order.” She said with a small grin that was only obvious if you knew her which Daryl was privileged with.

Glenn took the initiative that Michonne had started, always one to try and calm a situation down and make everyone happy, “I can go… I just need a list of what’s needed so I get everything you guys need.” He looked a little bewildered but then again, they all were when Daryl found out he was pregnant. At least the father was alive and well to help support him, that was how he saw it. And they were as safe as they were going to get so if there was going to be a baby around they had the best chances for it to survive.

“He’s going to need prenatal vitamins… Those shouldn’t be too hard to find.” Carol piped up. Daryl looked at her a little sharply, not intending his expression to convey what it was. He hadn’t expected her to take it as well as she was considering she very clearly had the hots for him. Maybe she had gotten over the fact that he was gay when he told everyone he was pregnant? That was most likely. When she saw him looking at her, she smiled slightly, “And if we can find it, there’s a pillow that will help him sleep when he gets bigger… Bigger clothes would be a good idea too.” Carol and Lori were the only two who had ever had children out of the group and with Lori still staring at her husband in shock, Carol had taken the role of organizer. No one had yet addressed the fact that Rick, their leader with a near perfect moral compass, had been cheating on his wife. It seemed like they were strategically ignoring that. 

“What should we do about food aversions?” Maggie asked with a frown, “There aren’t many options and it will be hard to get him the nutrients he needs.” Daryl just kind of sat back and let it all sink in that this wasn’t going poorly. Lori and Carl had yet to respond to the news but everyone was keeping conversation going, probably to avoid the big blow up or at least push it back until it could be a little more private.

“The vegetable garden is coming along nicely,” Hershel looked out of the courtyard to where the garden was clearly marked off down by the fence, “We should start seeing stuff soon… And we have plenty of canned options. I don’t think food will be a problem.”

Daryl huffed slightly as everyone talked about him as if he weren’t there, it was nice to not be asked to participate right now since he was still attempting to sort everything out in his head but it was starting to get on his nerves. “Can y’all stop talking about me like I ain’t here?” He grumbled quietly, Rick grinning slightly when he heard it. No one else did so they kept right on going.

“I can get another cot cleaned up so he has more room.”

“That’s a good idea, maybe stack a few mattresses so his back doesn’t hurt as much?”

“If we find some elastic I can alter some jeans for him.”

“I doubt that will be hard to find, not exactly a high ticket item these days.”

“Baby clothes?”

“But we won’t know if it’s a boy or a girl.”

“Does it really matter? Kid’s gotta wear something when it pops out.”

“True… Diapers. Formula, a crib, toys. There’s a lot to take care of.”

“What about setting up a nursery?”

“It’d be better to keep the kid with its parents. What if something happens?”

“Nothing’s gonna happen.”

“Something _always_ happens.”

“How long?” This question was out of context for the current line of topic, everyone stopped and looked for who spoke. All eyes landed on Lori who had her knees pulled up to her chest. She was glaring at the ground but it was obvious who she was directing the question at. When no answer came from her husband, she looked up with fire burning in her eyes, “How long as you been fucking him?!” She demanded hotly, leaving no room for doubt as to who she was asking.

Rick opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. His wife’s wrath was something he had faced more than he’d have liked to but those times were nothing compared to this one. Lori was standing suddenly, looming over the group sitting around the open fire. “How long have you been fucking cheating on me with this loser?!”

That was too much for Rick to handle. Daryl might be used to being referred to as a loser or a piece of shit thanks to his family name but he would not take it especially not from someone who had neglected him ever since he came back from the dead no thanks to her or Shane. “Don’ you talk about him like that.” He growled, face turning red with anger.

“Oh, don’t talk about your gay lover that way? Don’t talk about your mistress that way? Because I have every damn right to talk about the man you’ve been cheating on me with that way!”

“Guys, calm down. You don’t need to be yelling-“

“Shut up Glenn!” Lori shouted at the kid who was just trying to break up the fight in the least confrontational way possible.

“Don’t tell him to shut up!” Maggie jumped to her husband’s defense, glaring at Lori. She had never liked Lori, always thought she was spoiled and manipulative and mean to Rick. Now she could speak her mind without seeming like a bitch. “You’ve done nothing but hurt Rick! You fucked his best friend when Rick had been dead for what, a week? You’re not one to talk about cheating you little bitch!”

All hell really was breaking loose now with only Daryl, Michonne, and Hershel staying out of it. Everyone was yelling at everyone with no real sign to show that it would stop any time soon. It made Daryl feel sick to his stomach, all the fighting that was because of him. Not that he felt guilty over it, he just wished they’d all shut the hell up for a minute before talking it out like logical human beings. His family had never been the type to do that but he’d always wished for that when he was young and stupid, thinking that people could change when really they never did. When really they only got more corrupt and disgusting. As the fighting progressed, it was easy to see that it was everyone against Lori. Lori who had started the yelling and screaming, Lori who had insulted pretty much everyone there, Lori who had lost her fucking head over it all. Her voice was eventually drown out in a sea of people who were in support of Rick and Daryl… Which he had no clue how that had happened. Why everyone was with him, he had no fucking idea. His brow furrowed as he reached for a pistol near him on the table for weapons in need of maintenance. Aiming upward so as not to hurt anyone, he squeezed off a round.

The silence that fell was uncomfortable but he took it in a moment, “Could y’all just fuckin’ shut up already?” Setting the gun down and without another word, Daryl stood and walked off as if none of the screaming death match had happened at all. Everyone was too stunned to follow after him and, honestly, they all knew better. And now that Daryl was pregnant, he’d be even moodier without any rationality behind a possible tirade. Not even Rick was brave enough to go face that down which was saying something.

Daryl headed inside to his cell where he kept his crossbow when there was no need for it. He hauled it over his shoulder with his quiver that had extra arrows in it along with holstering the pistol Merle used to carry around with him. What he needed right now as some alone time and in the current situation of the world it was pretty stupid to go looking for alone time without a loaded weapon at the ready for any Walkers that snuck up on you.

The only safe way out, and by safe way I mean not crawling with hordes of Walkers, was through the fence so that was they way he headed. Everyone seemed to be starting to get over the shock of Daryl firing to get them to stop arguing, enough so that they all looked alarmed at how armed he was and where he was headed. “Wait, you can’t go out there.” Glenn said quickly, eyes slightly wide as the redneck came to a halt.

“Yeah? And who’s stoppin’ me?” He asked, eyes squinting slightly in a challenge.

“Me.” Rick interjected as he took a few steps towards where Daryl stood. “You ain’t goin’ out there alone, not when you’re like this.” The sheriff gestured at the other’s midsection to indicate that there were two lives he had to watch out for now.

“Might be your kid, Officer Friendly, but that don’t mean you get ta run my life any more than before.” Which was not at all. Dixons did as they pleased and Daryl was no exception to that rule. Get in their way and they’d mow you down.

“Daryl-“ Rick cut himself off in the sigh to rethink what he was saying, “At least let someone come with ya.”

“Ain’t no need, just goin’ out huntin’… ‘sides. Y’all’d scare off my game.”

“Then I’ll come.” Rick had been about to argue that safety was more important than fresh meat but Michonne solved the issue of Daryl needing quiet feet and Rick not wanting him going out into the woods alone. “Might be a good idea to learn how to hunt. When you get too big for it, I can do it.” She shot Daryl a shit-eating grin which he wouldn’t take from anyone but her. He rolled his eyes dramatically and huffed out something that sounded like ‘damn woman’ but he didn’t say anything against her coming along, just kept on walking to the break in the fence they’d made to get in. Michonne nodded to Rick before following with her katana strapped securely to her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michonne was silent and that was one of Daryl’s favorite things about the woman, she knew when to keep her mouth shut unlike some of the people in the prison with them. He walked in front, looking intently at the ground for a trail he could catch that hadn’t gone stale while she followed him at a good enough distance to protect in need but not close enough to annoy the already irritable redneck.

As luck had it, there were fresh deer tracks running along a small stream that disappeared with the impressions of their hooves a little deeper with suggested that they’d jumped over for some reason or another. Two of them at least, maybe three, it was hard to tell with how much they crossed over each other’s trails. Probably a buck and a doe based on the size of their hooves in the soft ground. If anything, two does and buck. And if they were really lucky, he’d be able to haul in two of them. But luck was rarely on the youngest Dixon’s side.

Without a word to Michonne, he jumped the small creek on light feet before picking up his track again and following it through the forest easily with the aid of the sun streaming through the leaves. The small herd lead them further into the forest than he had expected but that hardly mattered, he could find their way back blindfolded if he had to. Holding a hand up as they got closer, Daryl looked over his shoulder. Michonne nodded in understanding, she was supposed to stay back so he could make the kill. Damn, he really should keep her around more often.

He crept slowly up to a clearing full of flowers and sunshine, something straight out of a Disney movie, but that wasn’t the focus. The focus was the huge ten-point buck watching a doe and a fawn protectively. As cruel as it sounded, he would take out the buck first since he had the most meat. If he didn’t managed to get another off quick enough, the doe and the fawn would be just fine without the father. Taking careful aim, closing one eye and squinting the other, he took in a deep breath before letting it out and loosing the bolt into the air with a small whizzing sound ending with a _thok_ and a groan of pain. The doe bolted with her fawn but the buck was in no shape. Damn thing was still alive so Daryl moved forward and quickly put his knife into its heart, no use in making it suffer.

“You have got to teach me how to use that.” Michonne said from behind him, having come forward since he was clearly satisfied with his kill.

“Teach me how to use a sword and we gotta deal.” Daryl said, looking over his shoulder with a slight grin that fell when his keen senses caught the low grumble of a walker or two.

“Got it.” She said, already unsheathing her sword to do just as she said. The buck was huge, too much for one person to carry so it was a good thing he had another body with him. Dragging would work in a normal situation but it would cause way too much noise which would cause way too much attention to be drawn to them.

It was a pain and the ass to get back but they managed pretty well on the thought of everyone having fresh meat to eat for a damn long while. The idea of meat made Daryl want to puke but he didn’t let it ruin his mood, which was high for once at a good hunt. He tried not to remember the stench of meat being stewed up for everyone, the first indication to everyone that something was seriously wrong with him. Puking wasn’t exactly a common activity to partake in when food was so limited. 

Carol tugged the gate open and slammed it shut quickly, locking it just as fast. Rick was standing there and looked as if he was going to hug Daryl or something but nothing happened, Lori could be seen up at the courtyard watching them like a hawk. Sucked that she flipped out like that, he had been starting to like her despite her overbearingness but what else could he expect? He’d been sleeping with her husband and got knocked up from it. “You alrigh’?” Rick asked, taking the deer from Daryl while Glenn went to get the other half of the complete dead weight.

“Yeah, jus’ fine. No trouble.” The three walkers that came out from the tree line when he was checking his kill were anything but trouble, all too easy to take out when there were so few of them. Daryl followed them up the gravel pathway to where Lori was waiting, arms crossed over her chest and hip cocked to the side as he walked past without a second glance. No need to start up another fight over that.

The heat was boiling now that he was out of the forest so he picked up a canteen and downed half of it before taking a breath when he saw Lori was watching him. Damn. So much for avoiding a fight. She walked over to him, eyes dark. Great. “I hope you’re happy.”

“Tickled.” That sure got a rise out of her, whole face went bright red and her eyes bulged out slightly. 

“You are just lucky that I wouldn’t kill a child to get to you.” Real big talk for someone who couldn’t even through a damn punch. Daryl pulled his hunting knife out of his boot and put it in her hand, point facing him.

“You wanna do it, do it.” For a second he thought she might actually try and attack him but she threw the knife aside and stormed off at him calling her bluff. Crazy chick was going to get someone killed for her overexposed emotions.

Rick came up to him, wiping his hands off on a rag before looking after his wife… ex-wife? “What was that about?”

“Airin’ out the dirty laundry.” Bit of an understatement considering he was picking up his knife that she had had in her hand moments before. “Nothin’ too serious. Think anyone’d be able t’gut the deer properly? Smell’d make me sick.” It wasn’t admitting weakness, he told himself. Just avoiding something that elicited a very unpleasant reaction from his ever changing body.

The grin that came from the other was unmistakable as was the all too quick glance at his abdomen that made him lightly smack Rick’s arm. “I think we can manage.” The sheriff promised with a slight grin. “Always got you for reference if we got any questions about it.” Now that look was more on his face than abdomen which made him want to blush a bright red but Dixons didn’t blush. “Go inside outta the sun, you look a little flushed.”

“You look a little flushed.” Daryl grumbled in retort but walked in with Rick trailing behind him. Once inside of Cell Block C, he felt a hand on his shoulder turn him quickly before hips pressed him into the cool cement wall. Hot lips were on his in a second, catching him off guard but he willing took the kiss. It felt good to be kissed and not have to worry about who saw.

“I’m going ta protect you… Both of you.”


	7. Grace Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl are officially together with a baby on the way much to the chagrin of Lori. They get some one on one time. Daryl makes everyone breakfast. Carol and Daryl get some heart to heart time. Lori blows up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Yeah xD Summer classes delayed this one top of writers block so I made this chapter around 1000 words longer in apology plus a little smut… so… yeah xD

He was laughing harder than he could ever remember having laughed in his whole life but really it was just ridiculous. Glenn had brought back a couple of bottles of whisky while they were out on a supply run and, well, everyone now knew that Glenn couldn’t hold his liquor and that he had a birthmark shaped like a dick on his ass. Daryl fell onto his back as he kept laughing, everyone but him at least a little drunk. He wasn’t allowed to drink and had kind of accepted it. Rick was gone enough he could easily take a few shots but was it really worth it with the kid he was carrying? With the kid that was starting to show ever so slightly between his sharp hipbones? No, they were going to have a hard enough time as was without him drinking and smoking while pregnant. He had been chewing a lot of gum lately so he didn’t smoke but it was getting on his nerves making him testier than before which hadn’t been boding well for Rick, who was taking it like a champion. Rick leaned over Daryl and planted him with a sloppy kiss that had the others throwing stuff at them but neither actually gave a shit about it. They wanted to kiss then and there so that was what they kid. It was freedom from worry. Lori was sulking around in the cell block while the others drank and joked and laughed, Carl was sitting around the fire but didn’t look all that happy after his dad surfaced from Daryl. It was understandable and at least the kid wasn’t getting after Rick about it.

Daryl helped get Rick back to their cell which had two cots lashed together and bedded properly so it was nice and comfortable. More mattresses had been brought in from other cell blocks so that as Daryl got further into his pregnancy, he wouldn’t have as much pain but for now he was comfortable despite the morning sickness. “You could help, y’know.” The redneck grumbled and he dropped onto his knees and took the time to unlace Rick’s boots before standing back up and tugging off his shirt. It was summer and getting warm so they typically just slept in boxers.

“I likit when youu take ma clothes off.” Rick slurred, giving Daryl a dopey grin that he rolled his eyes at as he tugged his jeans off. Stripping himself was pretty easy to do since he was doing it himself and he wasn’t drunk so he was crawling over Rick to get into bed in no time. He had the side against the wall, Rick liked being on the edge even if Daryl always woke up puking before him. Every morning he woke up and got sick, Rick would be right there rubbing his back through it with a full canteen so he could brush his teeth and rehydrate afterwards. Then they’d get back into bed for a while until everyone else decided it was a decent enough hour to be conscious. Things were good. Really good. Better than Daryl had ever experienced even before the apocalypse started. “C’mere, youu.”

“I ain’t cuddlin’ you when you reek like cheap whiskey.” Daryl sighed heavily like a tired parent when Rick gave him those damn puppy dog eyes he used when he wanted something. Running a hand through his already messy hair, he groaned, “Fine, fine. Jus’ don’t be breathin’ on me too much.” He really didn’t mind the smell of cheap liquor, he was way too used to it to even notice after growing up with his Pa and Merle. Strong arms wrapped around him and he shifted around until he was comfortable with the given position but it seemed like sleep was the last thing on Rick’s mind currently. “Dammit, never pegged ya for a handsy drunk-“ Daryl nearly yelped as a hand slipped down into his boxers unexpectedly but held it back, not wanting the others to think something was wrong and come running

“Gonna make you feel real good.” Rick promised, hand lightly teasing its way down Daryl’s abdomen to where the soft dark blonde curls were hidden. He frowned slightly and looked to the door that was veiled with a curtain, this was a bad idea. Everyone was in the block right now and if they heard they’d… What? Complain and tell them to keep it down? Fuck. Why not? He was game, obviously by his half hard cock.

“You wanna grab the lube, Officer Friendly?” Daryl asked but the other shook his head, hand continuing its slow pace down until calloused fingers brushed over his cock so lightly that he was barely touching it. Rick’s other hand cupped Daryl’s face and pulled him into a sloppy but passionate kiss. When Daryl opened his mouth to accept his boyfriend’s tongue, that was when his hand finally wrapped around his cock and he groaned. The noise was swallowed up by Rick as were the ones that followed as his cock was stroked expertly. Rick knew his every little spot, knew how he liked it when he went from fast to slow only to go back to fast again. Knew how he really loved the simple twist Rick’s wrist made and how his thumb swiped across his head.

Daryl all but cried out when the hand was taken away but he understood why, Rick was kissing his way down his body until he could take his cock in mouth. “You don’t gotta do tha-oh fuck~” Rick had taken him straight down to the base and was now sucking him for all he was worth. Daryl found quick purchase in the other’s slightly curly hair so he could thrust up into the hot mouth, groaning out a warning that he was about to cum.

 

~~~~

 

The next morning was a good one, waking only when Rick rolled over and groaned from his hangover that must be killing him considering how much he had downed last night. There was a lot to drink for, in his opinion. Lori being more than half of the reasons behind it. Rolling over onto his side, back to the wall, he couldn’t help but grin slightly as Rick leaned forward to put his head in his hands. “Little too much fun last nigh’?” Daryl asked, sitting up slowly to avoid bringing on any nausea that was hiding just below the surface. So far he was feeling okay and he really didn’t want that to change after having had a good night.

Rick groaned, an obvious answer as to how he felt. Leaning past the other, Daryl took a canteen and a bottle of pills that he handed to his boyfriend. “Take a few.” He instructed, voice still a little heavy with sleep as he stretched. Getting up, he padded out of the cell on bare feet to find everyone in a similar state to Rick. Well, what more could he expect after a night of heavy drinking from them all? He went into the supplies room and poked around to see if he could make something that wouldn’t cause everyone in their hung over state to be sick. It was luck that they had some basic foods he could whip up real fast. Normally a greasy meal was a good way to get it out of your system but they didn’t exactly have access to a Jack In The Box or Hardies now, did they? No one was really functioning yet so he was able to get what he needed without anyone trying to make him sit down and rest, which was definitely a nice change of pace after how they’d all been mother hen-ing him. Damn, he wasn’t even showing yet and they would only get more and more protective over him as time went on. Great. That would be just wonderful but he put that out of his mind for the mean time and set to work boiling some water from the rainwater bucket so he could get everything rolling.

At the scent of food, most people started coming out of the cellblock. From the way they were walking and groaning, you’d think they’d all been bitten and were rising up from the dead. Daryl just rolled his eyes and kept at what he was doing. He was king of the hangovers, considering most mornings he was either still drunk or hung over. Sometimes tweaking out if he’d taken some really intense shit which, unfortunately, he had. Rick came out when he was serving up the food so he handed a plate over with a mug of “cure all” coffee he’d figured was okay to break out. People sure as hell could use it.

Carl ventured out but there was no sign of Lori, not that anyone expected her to show her face around them for a while if at all. Votes were that she’d take off with whatever she could carry as soon as she realized that this was all really happening. Daryl offered the youngest Grimes a plate and a mug of coffee which he took. A small smile touched both of their lips and the older nodded slightly, they would be okay. He had always liked the kid, done a lot to protect him over the time in the apocalypse. Hurting Carl had been something he really didn’t want to do so at least he knew it would get better.

Taking a plate for himself, he went and sat next to Rick who threw an arm casually around his shoulders while he downed his second mug of coffee. He stared wistfully at the mug in his boyfriend’s hands. No more coffee, according to Carol. Caffeine was bad for babies growing in the womb so he had been cut off cold turkey. No drinking, not coffee, no smoking… Why the fuck was he even pregnant again? All his favorite things. Well, not all of his things. Rick was just a keen on sex now that they could do it freely as he had been when they had to run around and hide what they felt for each other.

“I’m tellin’ you, this kid ran so damn fast I didn’t even bother runnin’ after him.” Everyone around them was laughing as Rick finished off his tale back from when being a sheriff actually meant something.

“Hey Rick, you ever pull in Merle?” Someone asked, which caught Daryl’s attention real fast. Mentioning his brother wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear on a good morning; Rick must have felt him tense up because the humor of the moment suddenly died.

“Never got Merle himself… Pulled me in once.” Daryl mumbled which made everyone double take, even Rick who apparently hadn’t remembered that time all those years ago. How could he? Rick was a new deputy at the time and Daryl hadn’t even been sixteen yet. Got hauled in thanks to his stupid ass brother planting his stash on him. Someone called in a tip that the youngest had drugs and when his bag was searched, Merle’s stash had been there clear as day so he’d been taken in by deputy Rick Grimes who was still wet behind the ears.

“You never told me-oh.” Realization dawned, “It was Merle’s drugs, though. So we let you go.”

“Still got a whippin’ for it when I got back home.” Daryl mumbled, not even sure if Rick had heart. Rick had seen him naked, knew every scar on his body but that didn’t mean he knew the stories behind them. He was tight lipped about his past, didn’t like talking about it. The brunette pulled him in close and kissed him, Daryl tasting the coffee on his lips which only made being cut off all the worse.

“Don’t gotta worry about that no more.” Rick promised him, nipping at his earlobe which made the younger squirm slightly. “And I’d like to finish what we started last night.”

 

~~~~~~

 

“Fuck… Fuck you feel good! Nice and tight for me-you like that? You like when I fuck you, baby? You like that? Huh? Yeah, I know you like it. Love you like this, nice and wide open for me-“

“For the love of GOD, there’s decent people tryin’ ta sleep. Shut the hell up!”

“Sorry! Didn’t know you were in here!”

“Now ya know so let me sleep!”

There was the sound of shuffling, pants being pulled up and zipped, boots being tugged on, then foot steps leaving the cell block quickly so they could go finish up what they started. Daryl rubbed at his eyes with a groan before he chuckled to himself, at least he would get some peace and quiet now. Damn. In their defense, everyone else had been outside working on chores so it wasn’t like they expected him to be sleeping. Nah. He wasn’t mad; it was funnier than anything to hear the Chinaman get dirty. Rolling onto his side, his had gently slid down to his abdomen where there was a gentle swell forming. With his shirt on it wasn’t noticeable at all but when he touched it or was shirtless… It was obvious.

His hand was tender, light touches as he caressed the softened area. No more abdominal muscles but he was okay with that and Rick didn’t seem to mind either. It hadn’t been all that long since they realized his ailment was pregnancy but he had come to terms with it. Not smoking was getting easier, the smell of coffee made him puke, and alcohol wasn’t really needed anymore with his new family always there for him. Things weren’t half bad. A small smile crept up onto his lips as he felt the baby bump that jut out from his hips. It was weird. A few months ago he never wanted to be a father but now he was doing all these things that went against who he fundamentally was just to make sure the kid would have the best possible chance.

“I think it’s going to be a girl.” A voice said from the doorway. Carol stood there with a smile; she had clearly come to bring him something to eat and a fresh canteen but stopped when she saw he was having a mommy moment. “But Maggie says a boy. Here, brought you something that I always liked when I was pregnant with Sophia.” Daryl sat up and accepted the bowl, sniffing it carefully just to make sure it wouldn’t trigger another bought of throwing up. He hadn’t felt well all morning after his usual puking so Rick sent him back to bed for at least a nap. “It’s oatmeal.” She prompted, sitting down on the double cot next to him.

He lifted the spoon to his lips and tasted it, nodding as it went down nice and easy. “The secret is to put a little brown sugar in with some cinnamon.” Carol gently ran a hand through his hair. Before Rick, he would have jerked away like she had burned him but that was no longer a reflex. Rick and the prison gang had been good for him, he was less flighty and didn’t lash out at the drop of a pin.

“Thanks, Carol… You’ve done a lot good by me.” They really hadn’t talked about them, he knew she had wanted them to be a couple and if he had played that field he probably would have gone with her but it just wasn’t meant to be. “I’m sorry for everything, really. Losin’ Sophia, yer husband, then me not comin’ clean with you about… y’know.” He was about to continue but she shook her head.

“Daryl, you don’t have to apologize for anything. Ed… He needed to go and you did more for my little girl than her father ever did. You nearly died trying to find her. And Rick. You two are good for each other. If you had to be gay, I’m glad you’re gay together… Wow. I’m sorry but that just sounded much better in my head.” She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled slightly, shaking her head. When she laughed, years of pain and hardship melted away and she looked at most in her early thirties. Daryl laughed slightly and before they knew it they were both cracking up for no other damn reason than laughing at each other laughing. Carol fell across his legs as she laughed, both their eyes tearing up.

“What’s all the noise about?” Rick’s head popped in from behind the curtain.

“Carol’s jus’ telling me she’s glad we’re gay together.” Daryl was still choking on his laughter, oatmeal cooling in his lap.

“Well, Daryl, I’m glad we’re gay together too.” Rick said as he walked in and took a seat on a stool they had in their cell since Hershel often came to them to check up on Daryl’s and the baby’s health.

“I’ll leave you two to it and eat your oatmeal.” Carol said as she got up, dusting herself off needlessly before flashing Daryl a smile and walking out. He picked up the slightly dented bowl and continued eating as Rick got on the bed after taking off his boots. Shifting to make room, he found himself engulfed in a hug from behind. Both of Rick’s hands were on his small belly, rubbing at it tenderly.

“I kinda like Peter for a boy.”

“Ain’t gonna name no kid of mine after no Bible character.”

“Then what d’you like for a boy?”

“Don’ need one, it’s gonna be a girl.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Just kinda feel it.”

“Lori said the same thing about Carl. I swore up and down it would be a girl then it turned out to be a bouncing baby boy.” Rick’s hands rubbed soothingly at his abdomen and up a bit more to his stomach to help calm any nausea there might be. He did that every morning even if Daryl wasn’t puking. Daryl never admitted it but it did make him feel better. “So what about girl names?”

“Kinda like Hope.”

“Didn’t take you for a hippy, Dixon.” Rick teased, poking lightly at Daryl’s ribs.

“Ain’t no hippy.” He grumbled, setting his empty bowl aside and leaning back into Rick’s warm embrace. “Alrigh’, how abou’ Emma?”

“Emma… I like Emma. Let’s put it on the list.”

“There’s a list now?”

“Well, what if she doesn’t look like an Emma? We need options.”

“Fine, what “options” you thinkin’ about?”

“Raven?”

“Our baby ain’t no bird. Veto.”

“Veto? No way are we allowed to veto names.” Daryl turned around at that and very pointedly poked Rick right in the nose lightly.

“You ain’t the one carryin’ her.”

“Jamie?” He didn’t have anything snarky to say about that one. Actually, that was a really good name. Daryl nodded slowly, thinking on it.

“Jamie.” Daryl repeated, trying out the name. “I like it.”

“I like it too.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“Don’t you dare try and stop me!” Lori screamed in Rick’s face, a bag slung over one shoulder with a shotgun over the other. Not like it would do her any good, she was a shitty shot at best. “I have every right to leave and nothing to hold me back!”

“Nothing?! When did Carl become nothing to you?!” Rick was done being passive. Every since Daryl had come into his life in a more romantic sense, he hadn’t put up with as much shit and would be more than ready to fight for what he believed in.

That seemed to stop her in her tracks for a moment as she made her way to one of the cars that she had no right to take. “Did you even ask him what he thinks about you leaving?” Rick tried to coax her away from her suicide mission of leaving. She wouldn’t survive a week out there without protection. Not because she was a woman, women did just fine in their world. Michonne, Maggie, Carol… No. It was because she was Lori.

“I… It’s none of your business what I do!”

“When it affects our son, yes it is my business.”

“No it isn’t! This is my life! I decide what I do! He’d not old enough to-“

“To what, Lori? To know that you’re leaving him because you aren’t getting your way?”

“How dare you!”

“How dare you for thinking you could leave Carl without even saying goodbye. After all we’ve been through you can’t even say goodbye to your family.”

“You aren’t my family anymore.”

“If that’s what you think, then fine. Go. See if I care. Have fun getting eaten alive while I continue to keep our son safe.”

Without another word, Lori got in one of their cars and took off. Funny enough, she had taken the Tucson which Daryl and Rick had had sex in more often than any other location. Well… That was that. People had stopped what they were doing to watch it all roll out so when he turned, everyone quickly went back to what they were doing.

A weight had been lifted off his chest as he walked to where the group was hanging out doing random tasks that needed doing. “Is Daryl in the cell block?” He asked, Maggie shaking her head and pointing to where the cars were all lined up. Sure enough, a pair of oil, dirt, and blood stained boots stuck out the bottom of one of their newer finds. “So you heard that.” Rick said, crouching down by his lover’s feet.

“Kinda hard not to.” The voice from under the truck came, a tad bit muffled.

“And?” Rick prompted, hoping for input. It had been hard but when Daryl came down sick he had realized that Lori just wasn’t his top priority anymore. Carl still was the world to him but Daryl, that tough son of a bitch, had crept into his heart like a weed and taken root.

“And what? Couldn’ have made her stay. Do ya feel better?”

“Well, yeah but what about-“

“What about nothin’,” Daryl scooted out from under the truck and looked at Rick, squinting slightly in the change of light. “she wasn’t carin’ for Carl or you. Yer better off without her causin’ trouble.” He frowned when Rick was obviously trying not to smile. “What?”

“You, uh, got grease on yer nose. Here.” He licked his finger and went to wipe it off but Daryl swatted his hand away.

“No business wipin’ it off, there’s gonna be more.”

“Guess so.” Rick pulled Daryl in for a quick kiss before he got up to let the other finish his task, going off to find Carl and tell him about his mother. It wouldn’t be fun but at least it would be from him


	8. Family Ain't Always Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori's gone and things are finally able to quiet down for the prison gang. Life's good… But for how long?

“You gotta eat, you’ll get sick if you don’t.” He had gotten to the point where he was willing to beg and plead to get the other to eat something; it had been a few days with Daryl refusing to eat anything. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to eat, he was hungry but everything they had made him feel a little nauseated just at thinking of it let alone trying to eat it. Rick was doing everything in his power to get him to eat but it was just a no go. “Jamie will get sick if you don’t eat.” That was a low blow but Daryl bit his lip at that, looking to the other.

“Lemme go out on a run, I can find somethin’ more appealin’ to get down.” Daryl knew Rick wouldn’t let him out now that he was showing more. His belly pressed against his shirt but not in an uncomfortable way just yet, he was still able to wear his own clothes and had resisted letting anyone sew elastic into his jeans. Rick put his hand on Daryl’s abdomen, shaking his head.

“That’s not going to happen, you know it’s too dangerous.”

“It ain’t when you’re a good shot. I’m not askin’ to go alone, I’m askin’ to go on a run with a few others to see if we can find something worth eatin’.” Daryl knew what he was craving but the likelihood of ever getting anything even close to that was slim. He wanted a damn hamburger and fries with a nasty amount of ketchup and pickles from McDonald’s. Hell, he’d take it from just about anywhere at this point. McDonald’s had always been a treat when he was growing up. Merle would come home after running off somewhere for a month or two, he’d have some extra money so he’d grab Daryl and take him out to get something proper to eat that wasn’t squirrel. If his older brother was in a really good mood, he’d even get Daryl some ice cream afterwards. Those were the good memories from his childhood… About the only ones.

“Daryl, you’re not going out. Just tell me what you want and I’ll bring it home for you… I know you have ta be having some cravings. Let me take care of you.” Rick pleaded, splaying out his fingers and rubbing Daryl’s baby bump tenderly. “You’ve done everything for this group, let us take care of you for once. We’re your family.”

He groaned in defeat, leaning back against the wall their bed was pressed up against. After not eating for a few days he had gotten weak which resulted in him staying in bed which was driving him crazy and that turned into him being crankier than usual. “There’s no way you’d be able to find it.”

“At least let me try.” Rick was like that, he’d do anything for the people he loved and right now his goal was to get Daryl eating again.

“I just want a damn hamburger and fries is all but we don’t got the resources for that kinda thing.” Daryl was reluctant to share what he wanted because he knew it would be a lot of trouble and that his boyfriend wouldn’t stop until he had done his best to get it. Getting Rick killed over a craving wasn’t exactly what he wanted to do. The kid wasn’t going to be without his father if he could help it.

“I’ll see what I can do.” With that, Rick stood up and walked out of their cell after leaning down to kiss Daryl’s forehead lightly. Daryl batted him away, his cheeks tinged red at the affectionate gesture.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I think it’s possible… Might not be easy but we can do it.” It was Carol who seemed to know best what she was doing when it came down to this. “If we can construct something like an oven and use fire to power it we can make bread… Pickles are probably still on the shelves along with ketchup and other condiments. We’ve got a few crates of potatoes we could get some oil if we’re lucky.”

“That just leaves the meat.” Hershel frowned slightly, “If there are any cows left, I could butcher it. I’ve done it before and even thought we don’t have a meat grinder we could still manage.”

Rick was a little stunned at just how far his family was willing to go for this. They all loved Daryl even if they didn’t come right out and say it, he was a good man who finally needed them so they were jumping at the opportunity to do right by him. “There’s a Bi-Lo about two hours south east from here that we haven’t cleared out.” T-Dog said, looking around the group, “Could go check there for stuff, bring back everything we find and see if he’d be able to eat any of that.”

Every divvied up the tasks that needed completion to get what Daryl wanted put together. Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Andrea, and T-Dog went to get two cars ready for a supply run to where had been mentioned before. Carol went to patrol the fence for any possible break through points the Walkers had managed to make, Beth went to tend the garden they had all been working on with Hershel, Carl went up into the guard tower to keep watch over the prison, and Rick headed back into the cell block to keep Daryl company.

He was fast asleep, curled up the blanket when Rick walked in. Daryl always took up the least amount of space possible in bed which struck him as kind of odd, Daryl was a full grown man who slept like a child. It was cute, though. A small smile spread over his lips as he sat down on the bed and lightly rubbed at his boyfriend’s back, waking him. “Why don’t we got for a walk? Stretch your legs a bit.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It took a few days to get it all put together but it was doable. Daryl was drawn out of the cell block by the scent of fries being cooked in a vat of oil. “Y’all didn’ have ta do this.” He muttered, his eyes stinging slightly at the insane amount of kindness these people were showing him but he refused to let the tears spring to his eyes. Dixons didn’t cry.

“Of course we didn’t.” Carol said, flashing him a bright smile as she leaned over the pot where the fries were bobbing around as they cooked. “I remember when I was pregnant with Sophia, I got the strangest cravings and if they weren’t filled I couldn’t eat anything else… We don’t have a lot of choices around here but we did our best with what we could get out hands on.”

“We even found ketchup.” Glenn held up a bottle of the red stuff with a triumphant smile. “Remember a while back when we were up just outside Atlanta? You’d mentioned how much you missed ketchup… Found some when we went on a run two days ago. Thought you’d like it.”

He wasn’t crying. He definitely wasn’t… Just had something caught in his eye that his body was trying to get rid of. Daryl bit his lip as a tear slid loose down his cheek that he quickly wiped away but not before everyone saw it. Carol stood and quickly pulled him into a hug, “You’re family.” She whispered into his ear, rubbing his back slightly as he rested his forehead against her shoulder in a rare show of weakness. “You’re more than worth it, Daryl.”  Another set of arms wrapped around him from behind that he quickly recognized as Rick from the slight scent of honeysuckle that he associated with the man.

“Dammit.” Daryl groaned as a few more people moved into the hug. “I’mma shove an arrow in all a’ y’all’s asses.” He was growly but no one took it seriously, they kept on hugging him tightly despite the fact that the subject was attempting to wriggle free of their grips. “Quit squeezing me! I gotta take a piss!” Daryl finally all but shouted much to everyone’s delight as they started laughing. He rolled his eyes and walked off to go relieve himself. Being pregnant made him have to go all the time, it was really starting to bother him but there was nothing he could do about it.

The promise of food and his watering mouth lead him back to the courtyard when he’d finished up, stomach grumbling loudly. “Daryl.” Maggie called him over, handing him a plate of food that made him feel like crying all over again from joy of seeing something so normal again. The bread was even pretty close to a burger bun. He shook his head slightly and let out a small laugh.

Sitting down next to Rick, he put some ketchup on both sides of the patty and some on the side for his fries before returning it to the middle of the table for everyone else to use. Everyone seemed to be waiting for him to take the first bite which he was quick to do, letting out a sinful sounding groan. “Never thought a buurger’d be arousin’.” Daryl joked once he’d chewed and swallowed. It was far from the world’s best from before the world went to shit but now? Now it was the best tasting thing that he ever came across in his whole life.

Dinner was an event that night; the prison group finally having a chance to all relax properly with good company and good food. It was comfortable, even. Cool but not cold with an unseasonably warm breeze blowing lightly through the courtyard. Daryl took down three burgers and a good amount of fries before slumping against his boyfriend heavily with a content look on his attractive features. “Let’s get you ta bed.” Rick said, pulling him up and leading him back into the cell block to their room. Daryl was a little sleepy but still functioning enough to get himself undressed down to his boxers so he could crawl into bed with Rick.

They got closer, taking up only half of their bed but not caring. “Feeling better?” Rick asked softly as he carded his fingers through Daryl’s soft hair, something he knew lulled the other to sleep when he couldn’t otherwise.

“Yeah… ‘lot better.” He paused as he tried to figure out how to phrase what to say next, “I’m glad we’re t’gether.” Wow, that sounded a lot more lame outloud than it had in his head.

Rick laughed softly in the dark that came from the sheet they had over the doorway, “Me too. I’m glad I pinned you in the guard house those months ago.” They both chuckled at that before shifting around to their usual way of sleeping. “Daryl?”

“Wha’?” The redneck’s voice came muffled by how his face was pressed into Rick’s shoulder. Typically they slept with Rick on his back and Daryl on his side, it was most comfortable for them and gave them both plenty of room to move around should they want it.

“You’re gonna be a great dad.” Rick’s voice was barely above a whisper as he said that, not even sure if Daryl was still awake to hear it. When there was no response, he figured the other had fallen asleep.

“I hope so.” The response came a few minutes later out of nowhere. Daryl looked up and managed a weak sort of grin, “If I ain’t, you gotta tell me.”

“Won’t have to.”

The conversation ended there as Daryl yawned and buried his face back in against the other’s shoulder to fall asleep. He liked it best there with his arm slung over Rick’s waist, keeping him there through the night even though he never left. It gave him a small sense of security that he needed to fall into a deep enough sleep that the little sounds throughout the cell block didn’t wake him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A loud banging sound woke both of them with a start, guns were being fired off, people were yelling, chaos obvious even from inside the cell block. They each grabbed a weapon that sat up against the wall near their bed and took off running in their boxers since there wasn’t time to get dressed in a situation like this. Rick carried a hand gun, Daryl an automatic. “What the hell is goin’ on?!” Daryl shouted as he ran outside, his bare feet slapping against the cement of the courtyard. There was too much dust, or maybe it was smoke, filling the site of panic to get a good idea of what was going on.

“The Governor! Rick, take this!” Hershel shouted over the sound of guns going off left and right. Slipping the handgun into his waist band, Rick took the offered automatic weapon and darted forward to a better vantage point where he was covered.

Daryl took off in the opposite direction or Rick who had gone to the right. He moved closer, getting down on one knee behind a car for cover as the dust cleared to reveal way too many armored men to count in the short time it was considered safe to poke your head out from behind your hiding place. Taking a breath to calm his racing heart, he slid out from cover and started taking aim carefully to take out as many as he could before he started getting shot at.

“RICK!” Someone yelled as the fire fight continued. Bullets slammed into the car Daryl was behind, glass shattering all over as he looked around desperately for the man he loved. Oh god… Rick was dead. Chest constricting painfully, he put his back to the tire and closed his eyes. Those sons of bitches would pay for that.

Darting out from behind the car he burst forward until he was at the fence behind a wooden barrier they had set up a few weeks ago after the Governor proved himself to be a genuine threat to their safety. He got a better look at the situation down in the field. The fences had been smashed down and there were Walkers roaming about already heading for the men and women in the military vehicles. “Cover me!” His voice carried over the sounds of battle as he ran forward again to get to the closest guard house that he would get a good vantage point and good cover from.

Glenn and Maggie released a rain of bullets that forced their assailants to duck or risk getting shot and left for dead in the field overrun by Walkers. He made it to the door and wrenched it open, bullets flying around his ears but he had made it without getting shot. Not even a moment to gain his breath, he slammed the deadbolt into place and took the stairs two at a time. His adrenaline coursed through his veins giving him the strength to do what had to be done to protect his family from the bastard trying to eliminate them all.

Daryl’s abdomen was cramping up from the running but now as no time to think of his own pain, he had Rick to avenge and a family to keep alive. It hurt something awful but he got to the top and started firing with as good an aim as he could manage in the current state of panic. Tears streamed down his cheeks but went ignored; whether they came from the pain of loss or physical pain he didn’t know and he didn’t’ care. All he cared about was surviving right now.

A stray bullet caught him in the forearm and he gasped as he ducked down and quickly looked it over, a clean shot with the bullet still in one piece. It could be dealt with later like everything that wasn’t the bastards in the trucks.

The door behind him was slammed open and he wheeled around to protect himself and his baby girl. A gun was held point blank between his eyes… “So yer Daryl Dixon? Heard allota ‘bout you, boy.” The voice held a deep south accent, more so than his own or what Merle had… has… Whatever state Merle was in.

His hand slowly edged back to where a knife had been left for this kind of situation but the gun followed his movement. “Alrigh’, drop th’ gun an’ stand up nice an’ slow.” There was no choice but to do as he was told, it wasn’t worth dying over and there’d be chances later. Daryl tossed his gun aside and slowly stood with his hands up, it wasn’t like he had anywhere to hide another weapon with just wearing a pair of boxers. “There we go, was tha’ so hard?” The man mocked. He glanced away to the courtyard for a moment, the butt of the man’s gun slamming into his temple. Daryl’s body crumbled, the attacker catching him easily and dragging him out of the guard house to the trucks. They had their prisoners, it was time to go.


	9. Captive Audience

The jolting of tires on an uneven road was what brought him back from the black of unconsciousness. He immediately regretted the rousing, head pounding worse than it ever had in his entire life which was really saying something considering some of the hangovers and comedowns he’d experienced over the years. Shifting slightly, he realized his balance was off because his wrists and ankles were bound tightly to make sure he wouldn’t make a run for it. Not that he had much of a choice with his current state but his captors had no idea about his pregnancy. And he planned on keeping it that way. Who knows what they’d do with a pregnant man. The idea made his shiver slightly. “Hey, this ‘uns awake.” A heavy voice spoke from somewhere very near him.

Gag up, Daryl opened his eyes slowly despite it making his head hurt worse than he thought possible. He felt like he was going to throw up but swallowed it down with a small gulping noise. “Wanna untie me? Can’t feel my fuckin’ legs.” Two of the men holding automatics looked to each other before the older one nodded, the younger dropping down onto the bed of the military vehicle to retie Daryl’s legs. He ended up with the rope wound around both ankles with a line between them to let him walk when he’d need to. It was an improvement for sure, allowing him to shift and get the blood flowing back into his feet regardless of the pain it caused. “Where we goin’?”

His question was met with nothing but the crunch of gravel under tires as the man who retied his ankles sat back on the bench and cocked his gun towards him. Sighing slightly, Daryl looked around to try and get an idea of where they were. To most people forests all looked the same but having been practically raised in one, he knew how to see the subtle differences in how things grew to indicate where he was. Despite the zombie apocalypse, nature had stayed pretty much the same so his capabilities were still of great use. His head, though, was keeping him from being able to focus on anything for longer than half a second. Groaning, he rested his head back against the pole it had been against before. “Gonna at least tell me how much further we gotta go?”

Again, he was met by silence that made him roll his eyes before he felt quiet too. It was obvious he wasn’t going to be getting any information so he might as well shut up and try to get his bearings before they got to wherever it was they were going.

Each jolt of the truck caused shooting pain through his head but he refused to protest, not wanting to look weak in front of his captors. Besides, if they saw his as a threat they’d be more weary of him which was always a good thing… But on the flip side if they thought he was weak they’d leave him unattended more which would give him a good chance at escape. Both had their pros and their cons but with his current state he thought it would be better for them to be afraid of him.

It didn’t take much longer for them to reach their destination, his eyes opening so he could look around to what seemed like a barrier made of whatever people could find around to put it together. “Clear! Open ‘er up!” Someone on top to the wall shouted followed quickly by a screeching of metal against uneven pavement. The car lurched forward before evening out as they drove forward into the enclosure.

“Did you get the prisoners?” Daryl looked around in a daze before strong hands were pulling him up onto his feet to get him out of the bed of the truck. He went willingly, his head too foggy to allow him to fight anything more than a fly. “Ah. I see one, but where’s the other?”

“Right here, Governor.” Boots crunched on gravel before Andrea came into view, her eyes full of hatred for the man that stood before them. Daryl was forced down onto his knees with a small groan, rocks digging into his uncovered skin thanks to still being only in his boxers.

“Excellent. You’ve done well, gentlemen. You know the plan, Merle knows nothing of Daryl being here until I want him to… Now get him to the doctor, that gash on his head needs stitches.” Getting hauled back up onto his feet, Daryl was lead to a building that was down a side street. People were walking around and chatting, just going about their days as if there were reanimated corpses walking around that hungered for their flesh. It was kind of weird seeing such a normal thing after over a year of their hell. Sure, in the prison they had relatively normal lives but there was still that constant understanding that they were never truly safe from the Walkers on the other side of the fence.

“Hey doc! Gotta patch up job for you.” One of the men escorting Daryl called when they walked into a room and let him sit down on the table that was obviously used for exactly what he was in need of. A pleasant looking woman walked in from a different door, rubbing her hands together with what was probably hand sanitizer. She immediately frowned at the sight of her new patient.

“Uncuff him, for God’s sake. He doesn’t even look like he can stand, let alone make a grand escape.” She scoffed, glaring at the two men until they did exactly as she told them to. “Now get out.” When neither of them moved, “Now!” Not wanting to mess with her, they both high tailed it out of there, closing the door behind them with a click. “Sorry about that… I’m Alex.”

Daryl looked at her skeptically for a moment before speaking, “Daryl.” He introduced himself, letting her tilt his head this way and that to get a good look at his injuries.

“I could just strangle them… There was no need for that kind of force. Lucky they didn’t kill you.” Alex grumbled angrily, pushing her bangs back before going over to where all of the medical supplies where organized neatly. Sighing heavily, she went to work cleaning and numbing his open wounds before she could start stitching them up.  He was quiet through it all, debating whether or not it would be smart to confide in this woman about his condition. Sure, she was a doctor and clearly cared about making sure he was patched up but she was here in Woodbury so just how good could she be? Not that everyone in Woodbury was bad but it was impossible to tell the good and the bad apart at this moment in time. So he kept his mouth shut just in case it could mess up any chance of freedom he had. “There you are… I’ll take the stitches out in a few weeks but for now you’re good.” She said with a small smile before she went to get something, “Take these whenever you’re in pain, they’ll help.”

Regarding her for a long moment, “Thanks.” He grumbled quietly, much to her humor. She stopped laughing and looked him over with a small frown.

“What size are you, hun? Can’t have you walking around without any clothes on.” Alex said, looking him over again with a more critical eye. “I’m guessing a 31, maybe a 32?”

“Whatever you have’s fine.” It would just be nice to get some actual clothes on after being in his boxers for the entire ride over to Woodbury. He wasn’t self conscious about his very small baby bump but he wanted to protect that secret as well as he could so that nothing happened to his kid. When she lad left to find him something to wear, he hung his head slightly with a small groan. Rick was dead. He’d seen him fall. The best thing that ever happened to him had been that man walking into his life and now he was gone. Rick had died without ever getting to meet their child. What he should have been doing was raiding the small room for anything he could be using as a weapon but that didn’t even come to mind, too overcome by grief to actually thinking fucking properly and get his ass out of there.

The door opened up and in walked Alex with a stack of clothes that looked in damn good shape. “If the boots don’t fit, let me know and I’ll find the right size.” She said softly, setting everything down on the counter before stepping out so he could get himself dressed. Getting down from the table he was seated on, he pulled the jeans on without really registering if they fit or not. Same went with the rest of what had been brought for him. They weren’t too big and they where very warm which was what mattered. The boots where a half size too big but that didn’t bother him, after being raised the way he was he was pretty used to clothes not fitting since they where usually hand-me-downs from Merle.

Alex was waiting for him when he poked his head out of the door. “Well, that looks a hell of a lot better than running around in your underwear. You look dead tired… Let’s find you something hot to eat and a warm bed, okay?” Daryl just kind of followed after her. She had been kind to him already and he could even say he would like her if he wasn’t a prisoner currently.

After a hot meal of what he was pretty sure was chicken stir-fry, he found himself under a fluffy blanket in a room with two guards outside of it. At least he was given a room to stay in even if he was their prisoner. Tomorrow he could start planning a way out but for now he just needed some rest so he could actually be sharp enough to get something done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a sharp rapping at the door before it was opened and someone came in with a plate and a jug of water. “Eat up, the Governor wants to see you after you’ve had your breakfast.” He was instructed before the door was shut and locked from the outside. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Daryl went over to the small table and started scarfing down what had been brought for him. For a while, on the road, things had gotten rough and there hadn’t been much food. It got to the point where some of them where getting sick from the lack of nourishment. He had been one of those since he always gave his food up for the others, quietly doing it. Remembering that horrible feeling of starving to death made him all the more eager to eat and help his child grow better. There had been times when growing up where he got desperate enough to steal but then he learned to hunt and things got better. Not as good as this, though. Being given food he had to do nothing for was a pretty nice change of pace after nearly getting beaten to death on the way there. 

Daryl grabbed his sweatshirt that he had pulled off to sleep and tugged it back on as the guard entered again, putting the handcuffs back on his wrists before leading him out of the room. They headed down the same flight of stairs he went up yesterday and out into the sunshine where people went about their daily business. Some stopped what they where doing to look at him, the outsider being pushed along with his wrists bound together, while most just kept on doing their jobs.

He ended up sitting in a chair in a large room full of books, guns, and all other kinds of supplies that he was itching to get his hands on for his family back at the prison. At the thought of his family, his hand went down to his abdomen to rub the small bump. “Daryl Dixon. So we meet at last. Heard a lot about you around here.” The voice belonged to an attractive man but his face… Daryl didn’t trust it at all. Looking over him with a skeptical eye, he shrugged slightly.

“You mus’ be the Governor… heard a lotta ‘bout you, too.” He said after a long pause that had clearly made the other uncomfortable. “You gotta reason for me bein’ here?” Maybe he could worm his way out of this situation. Talk out of it or something. Anything to get out of his toxic place that made his skin crawl. Everything was _too_ good to be true and that mean it had to come at a very extreme cost. One he was not at all ready to pay.

“Indeed I do. There’s someone here who really would like to see you. I think you’d like to see him too.” Walking to the door, he opened it to allow another to walk in.

“You asked for me?” That accent, that voice. It was way too familiar. Daryl whipped around so fast he nearly fell clean out of his chair.

Both Dixons just stared at each other for a very long moment of absolute silence. It was like neither believed that this was actually happening. Like this was all a dream or something. Daryl’s mouth was slightly open as if to say something, he didn’t think he’d ever see his brother again but there he was. Right there. Standing in the doorway. “Well, baby brother… You lookin’ like hell.”

“Least I ain’t as ugly as you, Merle.” Daryl shot right back, cocking a grin as he stood up and went over to him. He was about to embrace his brother but that seemed to not be working considering he was still cuffed. 

“Why you got ‘im cuffed up?” Merle asked, shooting the Governor an angry look that would have made an average man cow before the apocalypse. “He don’ need t’be cuffed. Take ‘em off.”

“He’s cuffed because we can’t trust him just yet. In due time, we will but for now it is for all of our safety.” Was the bull shit explanation that was given. Merle knew damn well that Daryl could dislocate this thumbs and slip the cuffs whenever he wanted to but kept that little fact quiet. Daryl was double jointed in his hands. “I’ll give you two some time to catch up.”

When they where alone, the younger of the two Dixons glared at his brother. “What the hell’re you doin’ with these people? They’re fucking crazy.”

“What’s crazy is gettin’ cuffed to a pipe on a roof an’ left fer dead, Darylena.” He couldn’t argue with that kind of logic but it still pissed him off.

“I went back for ya! And ye where gone. How d’you think that made me feel, findin’ yer hand on the roof and folowin’ a blood trail til it ran out? I thought you where fucking dead, man!”

“You know the only person who can kill ol’ Merle Dixon is-“

“Merle Dixon.” Daryl finished the old saying, rolling his eyes. “You gotta help me outta here… I got people t’ return to.”

“The prison folks… I know. Didn’ know you’s still runnin’ with ‘em. Ever tell ‘em what we was gonna do t’them?”

Daryl quickly looked away before shaking his head, “S’not like that no more.”

“Sure it ain’t. Because you care ‘bout them, righ’? So much that you forgot about your own brotha.”

“If you cared so damn much, you coulda come back.”

“And get left behind, again? Nah.”

“Tha’s a load of bull shit and you know it.” Daryl’s speech had dropped back into his very strong southern drawl from being back around his blood. It was easy for it to soften when he was around the prison gang, all of whom had much lighter accents than where natural to him. Closing his eyes, he sighed heavily. “Look… ‘m glad yer alive but I don’ wanna be here. Come with me, really. We gotta nice set up back at the prison.”

“Temptin’ but no. I’m important here… ‘s nice t’be appreciated fer once.” Daryl was about to shoot back that he wasn’t being appreciated and something probably offensive enough to get smacked upside the head but the door opened to the Governor again.

“Merle, you’re needed at the south gate. We’ll return your brother back to his room for a while.”

“Yes, sir.” Merle said, nodding before shouldering his gun again and heading out through the same door he had come in through. Daryl watched his brother go in dismay. Since when did Merle call anyone “sir”?

“So, Daryl. Would you like a tour of Woodbury?” Whatever the Governor’s game was, Daryl was sure as hell onto it. He wouldn’t get fooled by the niceties that where being thrown around. Advantage would be taken of them until he found his chance to split, then he’d be gone as far away as possible before they realized he had broken out.

“Sure… Might as well since I’m gonna be here a while.”


	10. Blood Thinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a piece of trash... and I apologize >.

There had been a time when Daryl would have made a run for it, when he would have slammed his fist into the Governor’s face as soon as they were alone but that just wasn’t an option anymore. The worry of retaliation was too strong for him to even consider it because of the little baby that was growing inside of him. It kind of freaked him out to think of their being a womb inside of his outwardly male body. Had it always been there or was it an addition thanks to the virus that spread throughout the entire population and made them all sick, mutating them? There were questions that would never be answered but it all came down to cutting the fight clean out of him just in case something went wrong. 

And, for the mean time, the Governor seemed to be nice. Jovial, even. But Daryl knew there was true sickness there, a mental kind that never went away. The Governor was a sick, disgusting individual which was why he looked good. The sweeter the smell, the more rotted the fruit was. 

“I’m glad that you’re here, Daryl. Merle was worried sick about you, never stopped talking about his little brother who was tough as nails. We tried to tell him you were probably dead but he wouldn’t hear none of it, kept saying you were too thick headed to die. He’s a good soldier, your brother. We’re lucky to have him protecting our people, you know.” It was almost easy to fall into the lies that the Governor was spinning together but, as was just said, he was too smart to fall for it. 

“Served in the military, what’d you expect?” Daryl gruffed, shoving his hands in his pockets as they walked. The sweatshirt was warm and comfortable, even smelled nice as they walked. He was surprised he had been given anything let alone nice stuff. All a way to get his guards down, he suspected. But that had been all Alex’s doing, the kind nurse or doctor. Whatever her official title was back before the world fell to shit 

The Governor let out a heavy laugh, head falling back in a display of humor that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. God, this man was creepy. “When I found him, he was paler ‘en death and cussing us out. Saying he wouldn’t get taken by no geek and definitely not by no dandy. Imagine that, him calling me a dandy. But once we got him cleaned up, fed, rested, and cared for… He warmed up to us real nice and helped us set up all the defenses we have around our dear Woodbury. Now he’s the most valuable soldier we have by far. Best shot, best mind hands down.” 

“Yer actin’ like I don’t know m’own brother.” 

“Ah, I guess I am.” He admitted with a small frown, stopping as he looked up at the sky with Daryl next to him. “I worried about you, even though I had never met you. I’m glad we were able to rescue you-“ 

“You didn’ rescue me. You captured me, Governor.” There was no way in hell he could allow such a blatant lie. “Yer men knocked me out and dragged me outta ma home t’bring me here. Don’ try an’ sugar coat shit, man.” A flash of something dangerous happened in the man’s eyes but nothing happened beyond that before he was calm, cool, and collected once more. 

“That wasn’t the intention. I wanted them to talk to you and offer to bring you to see your brother. I fear my men have forgotten their manners in such a time as this and for that I do apologize greatly. You are free to go when you please. I have already notified your people at the prison that you are here with us and safe.” That was the biggest line of bull crap he had ever heard in his life which was really saying something considering he grew up with Merle as a brother. 

Visions of Rick getting shot and falling out of sight danced before his eyes for a moment, making his blood absolutely boil in his veins but if he wanted to keep up appearances he’d act as if what the Governor said was true. “So I can go now?” 

“Of course you can if that’s what you want… I just hoped you’d stay with us, spend some time with Merle and see our style of life in Woodbury. What is there to not love?” Oh, there sure was a lot to not love. Murderers, kidnappers, possible rapists, psychopaths… And all other sorts of undesirable company was kept within the barricaded walls. “We’re even having a celebration tomorrow to welcome the new member of the family into the world. A baby girl was born two days ago and everyone sure could use a treat.” 

“I wanna go home… help my family build what yers decided to freakin’ fire bomb.” There was hostility in his voice which he really didn’t intend to convey but hiding such hatred from your tone was hard. He wanted nothing more than to put an arrow through the man’s head. The Governor was responsible for Rick dying… His sweet, gentle, tender, fierce, leader Rick. Heart aching painfully in his chest, he looked around at the people milling about. This was all a lie, he knew it. But they didn’t. 

The Governor had the mind of pinch the bridge of his nose and look remorseful. “I stay awake at night worrying about what my men did to the prison… I wish I had been there to keep it from happening, I never would have allowed such barbaric actions.” Lies. “I hope to open up a dialogue with Rick to apologize-“

“He’s dead.” 

“What?” 

“One of yer men shot him. He’s dead. Ain’t no leader running the prison that’d talk t’you.” 

“I… Daryl, I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry ain’t gonna bring ‘im back. Save it fer someone who cares.” 

Silence fell between the two men, a strong animosity building until it was broken by one of the Governors men, on Daryl recognized as the one who shot Rick, jogged over and called for his attention. Someone was tasked with escorting him back to where he was staying in case he was tired after his “ordeal” and injuries. 

Once in his room, he started to pace. Glancing out the window on every pass, his mind worked furiously in an attempt to figure a way to leave. There was no way the Governor was telling the truth that he could leave whenever he wanted and even if he did, he had a sneaking suspicion that one of those gun toting morons would follow him and put a round through his skull. So what was he supposed to do that wouldn’t risk his little baby? Rick may be gone but this baby would make it into the world and be loved to death no matter what… He’d do it. He was even more determined than ever. 

He remembered laughing with the others as they ate burgers and friend, or their version of the such. It had been such a wonderful thing they had done for him… His heart longed for them. But he focused once more on his break out plan. 

The gates were manned at all times with heavy artillery in case of an attack by Walkers or, gods forbid, a herd. Would the gates and walls stand up to a herd of two hundred or more of the lecherous creatures dug up from the pits of hell? Most likely not… Would they hold up to a very determined Dixon? Probably not. And if he got Merle on his side? There was no way in hell they’d be kept inside. 

So that was it. He needed Merle. Then they’d probably just walk out of the fucking gates. Hell! His brother would probably be given a car should he ask for it, if he held as much power as the Governor made it seem. Could be a good opportunity there. Merle would definitely put blood before community, that was who his brother was. It was down to getting him alone and telling him the situation minus the fact that he was somehow pregnant with Rick’s child. He wondered how Merle would react to that… Rick was the one who cuffed him to the roof and left him to die. While that had been a shitty thing to do, he understood how and why it happened. Mere was a dickhead, after all. It’d take a real idiot to not realize that. 

Sitting on the bed, he rubbed at his eyes to find they were stingy because they were wet with tears. Thinking about his Rick made everything hurt. It was such a shit situation that happened… and there was no doubt in his mind that the drop shot had been the kill shot. He didn’t even get to say goodbye. There had just been a fleeting look of worry in both of their eyes as they split off and went to cover their home. If he could have, he would have kept him and Rick in their cell to let the others deal… but that wasn’t in either of their natures. 

And that was what happened. Their natures landed them kidnapped and killed. Daryl was pretty sure his predicament would end in him dying too, after a bit of one on one time with his head captor. 

Hours later, it was getting dark out. An educated glance told him it should be around seven or eight o’clock from the height of the sun. This was usually when he and Rick turned in for the night, getting in bed early to cuddle and relax. Just be with each other as they so desperately needed after the stress and toils of the day. 

A heavy handed knock hit the door once, twice, a third time before it was opened. Daryl was lying on the bed at this point, not quite ready to sleep. Looking up, he frowned slightly, “Merle?” 

“Hey baby brotha, brought you some grub.” There was, indeed, a plate in Merle’s hand and a jug of water pressed against his side that was set down once the plate had a place on the table. “Figured ye’d be hungry.” It was true… Breakfast had been his last meal but hunger pains weren’t a new thing to him. Far from it, actually. They both were familiar with that after growing up the way they did. “You, uh…” Merle struggled for words, not a common occurrence. “Talked t’the Govern’r.” 

“Yeah… seems kinda crazy.” 

“He ain’t bad once ye know him and he knows he can trust ye.” 

“If ye say so.” Daryl had taken his plate from the small table and started eating. It tasted pretty good and there was a big, full serving for him to consume which was nice… No doubt Merle asked to bring him food to come talk to him. What about, though? 

“I wan’ ye t’stay. Yer safer here.” That was a bit unexpected. His brother didn’t talk or think like that. Frowning, Daryl looked up. 

“What makes ye say that?” 

“Yer hangin’ with the people who left me cuffed te a roof, baby brotha. That seem sane t’ya?” 

“Ye got yerself cuffed and ye fuckin’ know it. Rick was a good man.” 

“Officer Friendly ain’t no better than-was?” 

“Yer friends kill ‘em when they grabbed me.” 

It was quiet between them, Daryl still eating his food as Merle looked around for something to stay. “Then ye really need t’stay.”

“What makes ye say that?” 

“Stuff.” 

“You know somethin’.” It wasn’t a question. Daryl knew when Merle was being evasive and this was definitely one of those moments. 

“Ah do.” Since when did they keep secrets? 

“Somethin’ bad’s gonna happen t’the prison, ain’t it?” His brother nodded, making his stomach churn in sudden panic. Carl, Hershel, Glen, Maggie, T-Dog, and everyone else… Carol… Fuck. “Merle. You gotta help me get outta here. I gotta warn them. They’re good people, the prison. You can’t just let ‘em die.” It was spoken softly so no one heard who wasn’t supposed to. 

“Ah can’ do tha’.” 

Daryl’s expression darkened at that, “Yer choosin’ them ova yer own brotha?” 

“I gotta survive, don’ I?” 

“Ye could if ye came with me t’the prison an’ helped defend it.” 

“It ain’t gonna happen.” 

“Then help me outta here.” 

“That ain’t gonna happen neither.” 

“Then I’ll jus’ get out on m’own.” 

“Ye gonna make me shoot ye?” 

“If that’s what’s gonna happen… Then that’s what’s gonna happen. ‘s’up t’you if ye shoot.” 

Merle glared at him, his steel blue eyes intense as he tried to stare Daryl down. But it was no dice. Daryl was harder than before despite having just lost Rick and being captive. Survival was a game, one he was determined to win. And if it meant losing his brother again then he’d just have to deal with it. At least he’d know Merle was alive this time. 

With a huff, Merle turned and stalked out with a slam of the door behind him. Daryl was in shock that his own brother wouldn’t join him in leaving let alone help him out of there. What had the Governor done to him to cause such intense loyalty? Merle hadn’t even been like that with him… Something more must have happened to cause that. Something that wasn’t being said. 

Daryl finished off his food before getting into bed once he’d stripped down for comfort. The bed was ridiculously comfortable, even better than the mattresses they’d scrounged together in the prison. He hated it, though. He hated being comfortable in his incarceration room. It wasn’t a prison. Prison now meant home, safety, and family to him. This place was… hell. It was worse than outside the walls because he couldn’t get away form it without a crazy stunt. One he’d have to re-plan. Even without Rick, the prison survivors were his family. He wanted Merle there but if Merle wouldn’t come then to hell with him. 

Hand resting on his abdomen, he sighed and rolled to look out the window. He wanted to go home.


	11. Possibilities

To further perpetuate the stereotype of a redneck in distress, Daryl pulled back in on himself. But not to sulk and get more pissed off than he already was. It was clear to him that there would be no help from his brother. Hell, Merle might even shoot him to stop him from doing anything to get out. So he was out of that particular plan. And if he ever wanted to get home to his family then he would have to not only fight hard but fight smart, which was something he was good at. Unlike the rest of the Dixons, he had a good head upon his shoulders which allowed him the ability to think ahead and evaluate more than just what was happening immediately around him. Pa had always told him that he got it from his mom but he didn’t really remember her all that well, so he had to take his word which meant nothing to him.

A plan was starting to form in the back of his head, something that would take time which he didn’t have but this was all he could think of at the moment. What he had to do was get in close with people like Milton, Martinez, and the Governor. Gain their trust to the point where he was allowed to wander around Woodbury without anyone raising an eyebrow at him, which would be hard. Milton was a gullible kind of guy and Martinez could be won over by a good guy… probably. And the Governor? Well, he was psychotic enough that he might just fall into the lies Daryl spun to get his ass out of there and back to the prison. Even if Rick wasn’t there anymore, it was his home. Carol, Maggie, Beth, Carl, Hershel, T-Dog… Those were his family. Merle had made it clear that blood wasn’t thick enough in the apocalypse to get the benefit of the doubt so there was that. And old Merle would see clean through his lies as his big brother always had been able to. Groaning slightly to himself as he turned over in bed, Daryl felt that disgusting pull at his stomach. He was gonna be sick, no doubt.

Lurching off the bed hard, he grabbed a bowl that had been left in there from his meal and started throwing up everything that had been in there before. Great. Fucking great. Just what he fucking needed to deal with on top of being a captive with no friends to turn to in the compound. What he wouldn’t give for Rick’s arms to wrap around him and wake him from this horrible dream like he did with all other bad dreams. Too bad this wasn’t just a bad dream. Too bad that Rick was dead and Daryl was caught in this place that was worse than roaming out there where the Walkers could grab you at any time.

After what felt like hours, Daryl’s stomach finally let up and he was able to crawl back up onto the bed. Things had gone from bad to worse quickly. If anyone began to notice that Daryl was sick, questions would be brought up and he’d be taken back to the doctor where it would be revealed that he was pregnant. Would anyone guess that the kid belonged to Rick? Probably not, considering how many people there were living at the prison currently but that didn’t mean that someone wouldn’t figure it out. If Merle was the one to catch on, would he be ousted? There were too damn many questions that left him uncertain of everything to even think of what to do. Maybe he could pull if off that he wasn’t used to full meals after so long out in the middle of fucking nowhere when a few squirrels was considered a god damn feast.

There were too fucking man scenarios running around in his head for anything to be settled on as a course of action so all he could do was lay around in wait for someone to come get him from the room, which ended up happening after he had been able to catch a few hours of rest after dropping the contents of his stomach out. Martinez opened up the door and took survey of the scene before him in case Daryl was foxing but seemed to figure he wasn’t about to jump him. “You look like shit, man.”

“Still look better than you.” Daryl grumbled as he sat up slowly, resting his back against the wall for support while his legs hung off the mattress casually.

“Yeah, well, that don’t mean much.” At least Martinez seemed to have a pretty good sense of humor when it came to teasing each other back and forth. Hell, Daryl already kind of liked the guy. Maybe if he could find out the story of what was going on with the set up here from Martinez, he’d be able to get some help outta here. But that was only just a pipe dream. Everything would clear up in time for a plan to be made but for now he would be lucky just to get some time outside every now and again. “C’mon, man. Figured you’d be going crazy in here. I know I would.”

Daryl stood, feeling far more steady on his feet than he had a few hours ago, and held out his hands to be cuffed only to be scoffed at. Martinez made no move to bind his hands together, instead walking out with probable expectations that Daryl was following him out. Which he did.

The sun was bright enough to make him have to shield his eyes and squint but it was welcome, feeling the warmth on his skin was refreshing after being cooped up inside for a full twenty four hours (or what he thought to be twenty four hours). He had gotten so used to only being inside to sleep that it threw him off badly to not be outside for long stretches of time. “Why’re you helpin’ me?” Daryl asked as they walked through the streets, people nodding and calling out greetings here and there to Martinez when he was seen. No such greetings were made to Daryl, who was met only with hard stares and looks of fear. What kind of lies had been spread to the civilians of Woodbury by their Governor?

“Seem like an okay kinda guy, figured having you on our side would be a good idea.” So there was definitely motive, big surprise there. “And if you’re anything like Merle’s said, you’d be a big help to protecting and feeding the people around here. Y’know? Gotta take what we can get, make friends where we can.” The man paused for a moment before looking at Daryl from the side, “People are the real danger these days. A Biter can be trusted to do one thing, bite. People? You just don’t know with people. One second they’re joking and laughing with you on a run, next thing they’ve got you looking down the wrong end of a gun.”

Interesting. Sounded like Martinez had experienced that already in the walls of Woodbury. Was there an animosity running between Martinez and the Governor? With the kinda man he was, it would be easy to see them butting heads over almost everything from the distribution of resources to gun control in the community. Daryl’s silence seemed to be taken as an invitation to continue speaking. “We need stable people we can trust to keep these walls up and running. Not everyone in here is settled on the idea of normality and community. They seem kinda hellbent on some sort of revenge agenda.”

“The Governor.” Daryl murmured so no one else could actually hear him other than who he wanted to hear him. A small nod met his observation. So he was right. The Governor was fucking insane and it wasn’t just a hunch he had gotten. He was psychotic and others knew it, giving them a common enemy.

“You got it, man. I don’t buy his shit. He’s gonna be the end of this place and fast if people continue to fawn over him. Can’t give that kinda guy anything, he’ll take it and then some every time.” To a certain extent, Merle was like that. Not all of the time but there was this way he could get where no one got through to him. He only got like that after he had taken a few tours in the army but Daryl knew how to handle him. Just knock him upside the head once, start a scuffle, then his brother was back to himself. But that wasn’t going to work this time around. There was something Merle was hiding from him that was keeping them from actually being able to be who they were together. Never before had there been a distance between the two Dixons, always having been banded together against their abusive father, but something had changed. Maybe it was circumstances or maybe it was something that happened after he cut off his hand to get free from the roof. But Merle wasn’t the same man Daryl knew and sometimes loved.

“Sounds like yer keepin’ him in check, though.” Daryl’s words were met with a harsh laugh that held no humor what so ever.

“Only thing holding that man back from killing me is that people would notice and ask questions that he wouldn’t be able to answer without getting suspicions up.”

“Why d’you stay, then?”

“See this?” Daryl looked around the open space where people were going about their daily lives, getting tasks done or just stopping to chat with friends. A woman rested her hand on her heavily pregnant belly as she laughed and took a sip from a bottle of water. That made Daryl’s heart ache slightly, thinking of his own little kid turning around inside of him now. “Ths is why I stay. Stephanie’s due for labor any day now. There’s stability here, something almost no one can claim despite beliefs. It’s kinda nice. I was never this important before and I’d kinda like to keep it up.”

He understood that. He understood that hard. Before the apocalypse started, he’d just been another lost soul with a count down on his useless life. Then he ended up with the survivors outside of Atlanta and everything changed. “Feel ya there, man.” Daryl murmured, eyes cutting to the side to look at Martinez. This man was going to be his way out and back to his family, he knew it deep down. It was easy to spot a kindred spirit after a bit of time alone.

They ended up walking around a bit more, Daryl getting a proper tour of the little town while getting introduced to the residents. People seemed pretty warm towards Martinez since he had been their protector for a good amount of time. Seeing the new guy with their protector seemed to help them get over any fear they had of Daryl. Hell, he even got invited to someone’s fucking place for dinner if he ever wanted to. There was a kind of vetting process he had to go through to see if he checked out and would be good for the society they had created there before he’d be given free range but Daryl could do it. If it meant getting home and protecting his little asskicker, he’d gut the damn Governor himself. Anything it took to get home. And he’d already won over Martinez, so he had that going for him.

Once he had the complete lay of the land tracked by foot, it was easy to make a mental map of possible weak points that he could exploit. The problem would be getting himself out of there without being in too much danger to risk it. He wasn’t just watching out for his own life at this point, the little asskicker counting on him was there to think about. And think about he did. Daryl was living in fear that someone would notice, especially Merle, that he was gaining weight. Was he the only one experiencing this or were there others? That seemed to be the biggest question he had at the moment apart from how to get out. Were there others who were dealing with this or was it solely him that got mutated in such a way? Science wasn’t really his thing but he could still try and figure this kind of stuff out. Kinda had to if he was going to have any idea of what to expect from his own pregnancy.

Not like he could just go around asking such a bizarre question without seeming like something was up, though.

“You alright, brother?” Martinez asked, a hand on his shoulder breaking his thoughts more so than being spoken to. “You look kinda pale.”

“I just ain’t as dark as you,” Daryl refrained from dropping the slur that came to his lips, having slowly been learning the error of his ways being around Glenn and T-Dog so much. “Maybe you just ain’ used to white people, thinka that?”

A genuine grin broke over his companion/guardian’s face at that, “Man, you Dixons are all the same. Y’know that? Spittin’ image of Merle sometimes when he isn’t being the big macho right-hand of the Governor.”

Daryl shrugged slightly, not denying it because it was kinda true. Growing up under Merle’s wing, a lot of his mannerisms had rubbed off on the youngest Dixon. But a lot about his was just… different. No other way to say it. He had never served even a thought of being in the military and being with the group of survivors had really changed him. Even his outlook on life was damn different. “What’d you expect? He’s m’brother.”

“I seen a lot of siblings and none of them were as similar as you guys. Musta been close growing up.” Did Martinez know about their abusive father figure? Probably not. His brother was tight lipped about that kind of shit.

“Taught me how t’hunt when we was kids. Always kinda looked out for me. I was the dumb kid brother always followin’ him so he got used to lookin’ out for me.” The more he told Martinez, the more he would be trusted. Right? And if he had Martinez’ trust then he’d have a better in to gain the trust of the Governor. Hopefully. Who knew with a guy like that.

“He’s a cool guy, yer brother. The Governor seems to like him a lot.” Hm. Could there be something more to that? Merle sure had been acting strange since he had gotten to Woodbury. Then again, he knew his brother wasn’t gay. That was just something he knew intuitively. It also helped that he’d walked in countless times on Merle boning some chick. No way in hell were they both into guys, that was just not something happened… Right? “Always spending late nights together going over protection plans. No one else stays up that late. I’ve tried a few times but they always keep going until I’m falling asleep.” Red flags were going up in his mind. Something was going on between his brother and the Governor. It would explain pretty well why Merle wouldn’t help him at all.

Good to know.

“You’re pretty cool too, from what I’ve heard.” Martinez continued when Daryl didn’t add anything. “What were you doing, running with Grimes’ group? Weren’t they the ones who cuffed Merle to the roof in Atlanta?”

“Circumstances changed.” He sighed and ran a hand through his overly long hair as he tried to figure out how to word things. “Merle was gone, loners don’t survive out in this world. I went back for him when I found out but he was gone. Didn’t have any other options when the blood trail ran out.” That seemed pretty neutral. It didn’t place him with the group by genuine choice. Hopefully that would get back to the Governor. Give him a few trust points, yeah?

“I feel… hell. If things hadn’t panned out into making a community, I woulda left the Governor’s side a while ago.”

“Yeah?” Daryl asked, just trying to prod Martinez into saying more on the matter.

“Just a difference in belief on how things aughta be run, y’know? You probably had that issue running with the prison gang.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Nothing surprises me these days. Hell, the Governor could have a biter up in his apartment and I wouldn’t bat an eye. Weirder things have definitely happened around here.”

“I bet.” It was very unlike him to engage in small talk but his companion seemed to be most comfortable when the silence was being filled.

“Hey, you any good at golfing? We set up an old RV outside the perimeter with a small green and tee and everything. It’s pretty awesome. I could grab a bottle or two and we could head out there.”

“Never swung a golf stick in my life… Never really saw the point.”

Martinez looked at him in mock horror, making a small grin touch the blonde’s lips. “I’m gonna teach you. C’mon, it’ll be fun. What do you drink? Merle always goes for Jack… you looked like a whiskey kinda guy.”

“ ‘m good. I’d rather actually learn how to swing a club without takin’ yer head off.”

“Suit yourself, more for me then.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go get yer booze, I’ll be out here.” Daryl was content to just plop himself down under the tree and enjoy the nice day while everyone bustled about around him. At least he didn’t have to start pulling his weight just yet in the community. No doubt that would start up as soon as he was officially trusted to be around everyone without being a flight risk.

Looking around lazily, he watched his brother walk down the main street. People didn’t greet him like they did with Martinez but they all gave him a nod or some form of acknowledgement. They feared him.

“Alright Daryl, this way.” Martinez had returned with a half full bottle of what looked to be some kind of vodka. Standing, he followed the other out through the front gate without anyone raising so much as an eyebrow at them. 


	12. Open Minded

As it were, he was completely useless when it came to golf. Even the version that they had created as an outlet for some frustration and pent up energy. Standing on top of the old RV that had a set up T and green, he swung for the ball and completely missed. Couldn’t have been more off. Glaring down at the ball like it had just offended his mother, he shook his head and set up again. Squared off his feet, set the club so it rested just behind the ball, relax his shoulders, check his grip… He should be doing this right but he sure as hell wasn’t and it was bothering the all mighty hell out of him. Daryl was a relatively athletic guy who could usually get something after an attempt or two if he really put his mind to it. But this just wasn’t coming. And Martinez sure as hell wasn’t helping as he laughed from the lawn chair set up at the other end of the RV, well out of range of any golfer swinging… even Daryl with his wild one. “If yer gonna keep laughing at me, why don’t ye just go pick up balls’r somethin’?”

“And miss watching the famed Daryl Dixon make a fucking fool out of himself? Notta chance, brother!” Martinez had taken a good bit of the bottle down, enough that he was sitting resolutely in his chair rather than attempt to stand while on a raised platform for fear of falling on his ass. Understandable, considering a fall like that could spell the end without real medical care. Sure, they had trained practitioners and everything but the supplies and facilities they had were definitely lacking and paled in comparison to a hospital back before corpses started walking.

Daryl rolled his eyes, “Shaddup.” He mumbled more to himself than the other. He was trying to focus on actually hitting the ball. Most of the time he would just kinda graze it and it would roll off the edge of the RV where it would land sadly with the rest of his attempts. Golf really wasn’t for him but it was still kind of run. Him and Martinez spend more time hollering insults at each other than anything, which was incredibly entertaining considering that the both of them were incredibly thick skinned. The more time that they spent together, the more Daryl realized that he liked the guy. Hell, at least he was standing up for him and giving him a hand while his own flesh and blood straight up said he’d shoot him before he’d help him. 

“Alrigh’ alrigh’, lemme show you how this game of gentlemen is done.” Martinez stood and walked over, taking the driver from him and motioning for him to step back. Explaining each step as he went, Daryl watching with interest as the club was pulled back smoothly and brought forward. A very satisfying smacking sound came as the ball was hit and sent flying. They watched the ball arch through the air before it smashed into the head of a stray walker that had come to investigate the sounds of them shouting playfully at each other.

The both of them lost it, shouting loudly as the walker fell dead on the ground. Their hooting and laughter died down but not the novelty of Martinez hitting a walker that was at least two hundred yards out.

As they started walking back to the community, they were still laughing about the way the ugly thing had just kinda stood there stupidly before dropping to the ground and not moved at all. It had been a dead on kill shot, better than most could do with a sniper rifle. “Man, you aughta just stay back and hit balls at the walkers. Probably better doing hat than you are with a gun.” Daryl teased, getting shouldered as they walked through the gates that were pulled open for them. Once they were through the minimal space, the heavy doors were pulled closed and locked down so that pushing in wouldn’t even budge them. Honestly, it was a pretty good set up. Daryl couldn’t deny that. While what he had had at the prison was optimal, this was a pretty good runner up. It was more of a home than the prison, feeling less confining with a better feel that was closer to how life used to be. Not for him, but for normal people.

“Har har, shut up. I’m a damn good aim. And not all of us can pin a fly to a tree without killing it.” 

“Who the hell said I could do that?” Daryl asked, rolling his eyes and pushing his hair out of his eyes from where it had been blown by the wind. The open land made for a nice breeze, a plus that came from Woodbury. He’d still take the prison over this place, which felt more like a jail than anything.

“Merle. He claims that you’re the best shot he’s ever seen with that crossbow of yours. You aughta show us some time. Bet that’d get you in good with the Governor.” Martinez was right, it would probably get him some good points with their fearless leader but he didn’t exactly have his weapon on hand. It was still in the prison with his real family.

Daryl wished he had his old weapon back but there was no way to get his hands on it. Unless they grabbed him a new one while out on a run and he very highly doubted that. Why would they go out of their way for him? Basically, he wouldn’t get to show his skill with a crossbow but he was pretty above average with a gun, too. “If I had one, d’you really think I’d still be here?” He asked seriously, knowing that Martinez would get it. There was no avoiding the distinction that he was a prisoner while everyone else was allowed to roam free as they liked as long as they were in by curfew.

“Yeah, well… I’m working on that.”

“Really?”

“Uh-huh. I know it’s not exactly by your will that you’re here, man. But you’ve been well behaved. You deserve to be given some freedom or something. You’ve gotta be going crazy in that room.”

“Kinda.” Daryl admitted with a small shrug, hands stuffed in his pockets.

“I sure as hell would. And if you’re anything at all like Merle, you gotta be moving about or you get bitchy. Don’t tell him I said that, by the way. He’d skin my ass. But that’s why I came and sprung you today, figured it’d do you some good to get out and stretch your legs. Hopefully make you more willing to work with us if that’s ever going to happen?”

He caught the question but carefully avoided it as he rolled his shoulders slightly, feeling a little stiff from all of the unfamiliar action that came from attempting to swing a golf club. “When’s dinner? ‘m starved.” Daryl said instead, rubbing at his stomach as if saying that he was hungry wasn’t enough. Checking on his little asskicker, really. He was worried about the kid in there, not knowing if he was doing things right or not and not having anyone to direct him like Hershel had been.

“Should be getting served up now. C’mon, let’s get it while it’s hot.” The two of them walked together easily, following the scent of food to the building which had been repurposed to be kind of a community center. It was a mess hall, a meeting building, held the Governor’s office… a center for most goings-on if you wanted to speak with anyone of any importance or official status should you have an issue. 

Daryl followed Martinez in, the both of them getting handed their trays loaded up with all of the good stuff. He continued to stay close to the other, not really certain of where to go and what to do just yet. But he would learn and then exploit those little relaxed places in due time. There was little doubt in his mind that he wouldn’t get back to the prison and even if Rick wasn’t there anymore, he would be happy. Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Carl, Carol… Having them was better than anything he could possibly imagine even before the world went to shit. Sure, Rick had quickly become his other half but he had to make life work.

“Dude, think too hard and you might hurt yourself.” Martinez nudged him, biscuit in hand as it dripped gravy onto the tray. “You alright?”

“ ‘m fine.” Daryl grumbled, looking down at the food with a small frown. He really wasn’t feeling it at all but he had to eat so he started swallowing it down practically whole. Meat wasn’t a good mix with a newly pregnant person, Hershel had told him about his wife who couldn’t even stand the smell of it. At first he thought it was an over exaggeration but then the smell hit him that first time and he had immediately started throwing up. From that moment on, Daryl took heed of everything that Hershel mentioned about pregnancy even if it was just in passing.

Being brought back to his room was a blessing, a full day up and around on his feet had left him exhausted with no one to rub his sore ankles or back as he stripped and lay down. More clothes had been set on the dresser for him, no doubt they were from Alex who seemed to still be looking after him even though he wasn’t in what passed for an infirmary anymore. It still made him smile slightly as he tugged on the sweatpants and t-shirt so he’d be more comfortable in bed.

Resting his hands tenderly on his abdomen, he closed his eyes.

That had quickly become a position of comfort for him, knowing that there was a little piece of Rick growing inside of him helped with the heartache that was bad enough he felt sick most of the time. So much had changed in his life and it was all thanks to the presence of Rick but now he was gone. Sighing heavily, he turned onto his side and pressed his back up against the wall to try and make him feel like there was someone there with him.

A few more days passed that way; where he would wake up and have breakfast in his room, get sprung by Martinez around noon, spend the day out and about in Woodbury, eat dinner, then turn in where he would be left with only his thoughts.

Those thoughts always went to Rick, without fail. It was mostly the little stuff that he would think about. The times where they were alone and just relaxing together without anyone around that could screw it up. Before it all came out and Lori went full bitch mode on them, they would stay pressed up against each other for a while longer before getting dressed and finishing what they started which usually was a supply run. Rick would rub at his hip in soothing little circles or run his fingers through his hair. It was always very light and gentle, something that would bring his heart rate down after they finished fucking.

He missed those little things that came with being in bed with Rick.

It was horrible to just lie there and mourn a death that hadn’t even been due but he would rather carve each painful memory into his head than risk losing them to time. He wanted to be able to tell their little asskicker what an awesome man Rick was, what a good father he would have been if he hadn’t been gunned down in senseless violence.

After the day he had, he didn’t have much chance to mull over his own thoughts. Soon enough, he was fast asleep and completely unaware of the world around him. At least Woodbury was good and safe, which helped him actually be able to sleep through the night. At the prison, he had taken to closing the heavy cell door behind him and Rick so that nothing could get in where it wasn’t supposed to. Should any disasters happen, there wouldn’t be chance of him or Rick getting bit. With Woodbury, he was on the third floor of a heavily guarded building so the likelihood of getting caught in a bad situation was slim to none. The Governor lived in this building, so it was understandable that it was protected better than the rest.

Morning came once again, the harsh Georgia sun coming through the window and waking him nice and slow to the wonderful warmth. He felt okay for a change. No nausea plaguing him, not even the start of a headache which was an indicator of throwing up in his future.

Getting himself slowly out of bed, he stretched his arms up above his head with a long groan. It was still early so the likelihood of anyone else being awake was slim, not that that mattered. When everyone was still it bed, it was nice and quiet throughout the building.

Changing out of his pajamas and into every days clothing, he slipped his feet into his sneakers that had been given him before getting a rather dangerous idea. Patrols ran the barricades all through the day and night but there were blind spots that he could definitely utilize. When the sun was out, nearly everyone was out and about in the streets going about their assigned tasks and chores. If he could get into one of the blind spot buildings, he would be able to get out through a window if he didn’t make too much noise pulling off the boards. This actually could work. He could go home if he planned properly.

Step 1: Get an accurate lay out of Woodbury.

That really wouldn’t be too hard. If he could get Martinez to keep giving him time outside, he could easily get a map drawn out in his head.

Step 2: Gain trust of leaders to get free time.

That could be a slightly harder task but Martinez already liked him. What could put him at a disadvantage was Merle, his brother might be able to see clean through his acting and totally ruin his plan. But if he got the Governor to trust him, his brother wouldn’t have any way of stopping him. 

Step 3: Track patrol locations and changes. 

If he had a chance to make a break without anyone seeing him once he got out of Woodbury, that would be best. Sure, he could run. But a sniper rifle could gun him down and it would have all been in vein. That was not in the plans. Failure was not an option.

Step 4: Pick an escape point.

He could only do that once he had a layout of the place and a good idea on guard duties, so that would come with time.

Step 5: Loosen the boards on the window he chose to escape from.

That was something that could be incredibly tricky, no doubt. If he wasn’t super careful with when and how he did it, the whole gig could but up and he would never see the sky let alone his family in the prison. So treading lightly would be needed. And it would all be useless if he didn’t get free reign on the place. If someone followed him, he was as good as dead. 

Step 6: Get a weapon and stash it away for the escape.

How he would do that was completely lost to him. But then again, Martinez had said something about trying to get him a crossbow. Maybe that would be the solution to his problem. A knife would be a good idea too, which was definitely easier to get his hands on. The bigger the knife, the better. It would be hard to hide a crossbow but if he was given it then he would be allowed to have it, right? Daryl would just have to wait and see how that all panned out.

Step 7: Bide his time before he found the right opening to run.

Possibly the hardest step but he could manage. He had learned the art of patience through hunting and tracking. If you rushed, you would scare off your prey and it would have all been for nothing. This wasn’t really a worry, more of a nuisance.

Step 8: Get out safely in the cover of dark and run.

If he wasn’t careful to cover his tracks, Merle could possibly run him down and drag him back by his ankle. That was probably the worst case scenario. Any other point, he could bluff his way out of it but actually running in the middle of the night was almost painfully obvious. That would be a bullet through the skull, if he were lucky. If not? Through the heart before being set to roam around as a Walker. Fuck that.

It may not be a perfect plan but at least he had an idea on action to take, which gave him more peace of mind. He hated being completely docile while waiting for something to happen. There was always the off chance that the prison would try to launch a plan to get him out but he couldn’t count on a maybe, he needed something that he could be fully proactive in.

Looking out his window, he started figuring distances and possible locations he could open up for his use. The building he was housed in was right smack dab in the middle of Woodbury so he had a pretty okay vantage point in the two major directions. Unfortunately, he could only see the inside walls of the buildings. He would need to explore before having a list of best locations.

But this could work. It had to work. It would.


	13. Home Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot to say about a lot of things but two very important comments drove me to working on this piece after so, so, so much has happened in my life... I hope you enjoy and can forgive me for over a year since the last update.

As of today, the stage was set. A path was plotted, a weapon hidden, and the right people bribed. It was a recipe for success; Daryl would take no less with a situation as dire as this. He was starting to show and people would begin to ask questions if things got any further along with… with the pregnancy. 

He was getting twitchy as the day went on, unable to keep himself still no matter how hard he tried. Luckily he had been acting like that for the past week or so, making it “normal” behavior for him at this point. Merle was nowhere to be seen, which was what he needed for this to work. His brother knew him, even now, better than anyone in Woodbury, which left him as the only variable he didn’t have control over. If Merle suddenly appeared from wherever it was he had run off to, the plan would have to be aborted and he’d have to start over from square one-which was far from ideal.

The only way this would work properly was if he waited until dark and, since winter was quickly approaching, he had more time under the cover of night to get the hell outta dodge. 

Tapping his foot as dusk fell, he got himself up and walked over to the current mess hall in order to get some food before he was taking off. There was little chance that he would die out in the wild but just outside the walls of Woodbury? Well, his life might very well come to an end tonight and if it did… then he’d get to be with Rick again. It was far from ideal but what else was he supposed to do?

His food barely went down and wouldn’t have without copious amounts of water but the residents had gotten used to him barely eating so no one really bat an eye at his lack of appetite. Nerves curled in his gut, making it harder for him to act normal but no one asked if anything was up or if he was feeling okay so he had that going for him. Fucking hell, he had no idea what to think of this whole situation. Was he supposed to be cocky that he would survive and be home soon or scared shitless that this could be the end of everything? After all, it was more than just him on the line here anymore. 

Finally, it was time and everyone was asleep in their beds. That was when Daryl slunk, fully clothed, out of his own little place in Woodbury. The streets were deserted, even shadows still as the man moved from cover to cover. He thought to himself it was like the game he used to play with Merle when he was just a dumb kid; the closer he could get to his brother without being noticed, the more the other would cover for him when their pa got drunk and angry. Sighing softly, he shook those thoughts from his head and continued on until he was slipping in the empty building where he worked the planks off. Things were going well. 

One leg out the window and he heard the first little grunt of a walker meandering around but he wasn’t noticed so there was no worry of a trail giving him away as he took off on light feet into the surrounding area. Having paid off who he did, no one was watching that side of the settlement so he wasn’t as careful as he needed to be while he circled around and northwest to get home… damn, that sounded too good to be true. Even if Rick wasn’t there, people who cared about him were around that he could lean on when the time came. Touching his abdomen gently, he nodded to himself. They’d make it. 

And they did, the youngest Dixon breaking from the tree line a few hours later to see the prison. It was battered for damn sure but still the fences held. Who had been making the decisions with Rick gone? Probably Maggie and Glenn, they both had good heads on their shoulders so he’d trust them to run things while he did his own thing. 

Tilting his head to the side to catch what he thought he heard, he ducked just in time to miss a swing at his head. Twisting around as fast as possible, he put his fists up and caught a blow that would have possibly broken his nose but he wasn’t ready for the one to his stomach. Turning last second, he took it to the ribs and dropped hard to the forest floor, curling in to protect his head and stomach. Getting smashed in the back of the head was enough to force him into complete blackness. 

“Told ye he’d break for it.” 

“Yes, you were right. Not that I’m surprised, considering who he’s related to.” 

“Yeah, ole Daryl’s not too bright; is ‘e?” 

“On the contrary… He has quite a lot to offer to us.” 

Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself bound tightly to a chair with no room to shift; the throbbing in his head bad enough he would throw up but the gag in his mouth was forcing him to swallow quickly to keep from choking. His vision swam as he picked his head up, forcing him out again. 

“It’s clear they share the same trait, sir.” 

“You’re not referring to their survival skills.” 

“You know I’m not. In fact, he’s showing the same signs.” 

“Excellent. Woodbury is the future of this new world and to continue it on, we need to pass on the vision to the children.” 

“Yes… but isn’t this dangerous?”

“Why do you say that?” 

“If he’s anything like Merle-“

“Which he is.” 

“Well, yes. But if he’s anything like Merle then there will be other manifestations.” 

“You think he’ll start-“

“In a similar manner, at least.”

“Once I have what I want from him… we can us it against him easily.”

“Understood.” 

There was no reasonable means to tell how much time had passed by the time he was able to open his eyes again but, when he did, Daryl didn’t like how he found himself: still gagged, tied, and being watched. His mouth was drier than death and every part of his body ached horribly but something nagged in his head that there was… an aspect he hadn’t considered about the people of Woodbury. “Wampher~” Daryl grumbled around the gag, head still hanging low. 

“Milton, remove.” 

A hand gently touched his cheek before the gag was being tugged out of his mouth and down his chin where it dropped around his throat. “Water.” He repeated, able to get the word out this time. Milton, he knew he had recognized that voice, carefully brought his chin up before pressing a cup to his lips. 

“Careful, not too much or you’ll make yourself sick.” The man murmured as he took the thin trickle of water. Daryl wasn’t about to refuse what he was given at the moment so he did nothing against Milton as he drank, the cup eventually being removed from his reach. 

“Daryl… why did you leave us?” Glancing to the speaker, his eyes hardened immediately and he remained silent, “Come now, how can I fix my community if you won’t tell me what’s wrong with it?” When the Governor was met with no answer, the man sighed and shook his head before he crouched in front of Daryl where he seemed, for all intents and purposes, concerned, “Please talk to me. I want you to be happy.” No way was he going to speak when he was in such a situation-WHAM! He was backhanded hard enough to knock him and his chair to the floor where he landed with a heavy thud of muscle on cement. “Fine. You won’t talk? Then I will. We know what you’ve been hiding and you’re never getting back to your precious prison.” His blood ran cold as ice at those simple words and he damn near spoke up then but the Governor, vain man that he was, kept on his monologue, “In fact, I’m going to break it down brick by crumbling brick until every one you love has died in the most brutal way possible… just to turn. And then? Then I’ll get what I want from you and let them feed on you until you turn.” 

Daryl threw his head back and laughed coldly, “You already took the one person I love from me, you think your threat’s gonna scare me? Nah… Keep it up all you want, though. Good for some shits and giggles.” The Governor’s boot toe met his throat and he gasped for breathe that wouldn’t come for several painstakingly long moments. “Death’d be welcome.” 

And so it continued like that for days. And those damn days turned into weeks before the door opened to reveal a new face… Merle. “Told ya things’d be shit if you didn’t just accept shit the way it was, lil’ brother.” 

“Fuck you… I ain’t your brother no more.” Daryl’s face was hardly recognizable but he was being kept alive all for, what? The little asskicker he was knocked up with? Fuck, that still weirder him out to think about. 

“Yeah well… blood says different.” Merle looked tired, the door behind him shedding enough light to show the lines drawn across his face that had always been there but never this defined. 

“An’ blood says what else? Kick the crap outta each other and drag ‘em bloody back to hell?” Daryl was angry but fuck was he exhausted, turns out growing a baby was hard work when you were being tortured for sport. Who would have thought?

Merle was quiet before he dragged a chair over and sat down across from Daryl, “You fucked up, leavin’ Woodbury. Coulda been fine, let the brat happen here… turn it over to Phillip-“

“Fuckin’… what kinda bullshit he feedin’ you, Merle?” Daryl flinched as if he were about to be backhanded but nothing came of him getting lippy to his brother. Something had definitely happened because his brother would never let him get away with talking to him like that. 

“Same you been eatin’.” And like that, the elder brother exited the room with no ceremony. Just stood and slammed the door shut behind him… What did Merle mean by that? Was something wrong? Did the Governor have something on Merle? Fuck, why was he thinking like that? Like Merle was still his family? That wasn’t the case, he’d already stated that outright to the other’s face. You didn’t do what Merle’d done to people you cared about. 

A soft little kick from inside him brought his head back to the situation at hand… He was still tied up and getting further along by the day in his unexplainable pregnancy. 

Milton was his next visitor, the man taking all of vitals and checking him over for any untreated wounds that needed some help healing. It was clinical and fast but the man was nice to him, giving him water and a bathroom break before he finally spoke, “You’re progressing much better than expected.” 

“Yeah? You got a reference point?” Daryl grumbled as he tried to shift the cramp out of his shoulder with no success. Milton chuckled softly and nodded. 

“You probably won’t believe me but yes. I do have a point of reference for this situation.” He stared at the other, trying to figure out if he was being shit at or not but the man was a horrible fucking liar so he saw clean through everything. 

“Wanna tell me about it?” 

“As much as I can say is that there is a perfectly healthy baby girl and a healthy birth mother… father? Birthing parent who is functioning quite well around Woodbury.”

“No shit? You think I’m gonna live through this?” 

“If your resilience now is any testament to your strength of will… yes. The birth will be painful and hard but you will most likely survive. Your chances would be better if you were healthy for the event but I think I can get you through it.” 

“Gee, grea’.” 

“The father is Rick Grimes, correct?” Silence, a beat, “I’m sorry for your loss, Daryl… I truly am. I tried to convince the Governor to bargain or something that wouldn’t result in death but he saw no reason in my words.” 

“You wanna parade?” Like he was going to be thankful for anything anyone from here did for him. It was nice to hear that he’d probably survive but other than that? No. Milton laughed softly and shook his head. 

“You have a better sense of humor about this than your brother.”


	14. You Still There? Just Checkin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, call me butter 'cause I'm onna roll! I didn't want to update too quickly but here's chapter fourteen! I intend to finish this story in a few weeks or so... so be ready!

He dropped to his knees, the brunet’s legs giving out the moment he was tugged up. No fucking way this was happening, it was just too horrible and he couldn’t even begin to process it. After his months at Woodbury, it was clear that no one was coming to rescue him and his failed attempt had really proven that this was his life now. Not that it mattered… nothing really mattered when the man he loved was dead and gone for good. No doubt someone took the time to find him and take out his brain so he wouldn’t do anything horrendous to anyone else but still, it hurt to think about the possibility of him roaming around as a walker. Sighing softly as he hit the ground, his cheek rested against the cement as his numb legs bent at awkward angles. “Get up, Daryl, if you know what’s good for you.” At this point, it was clear that there was something going on with him; his abdomen was swelling slowly and pressing against his thin shirt to show everyone what was up. Milton wrapped an arm around him and helped with his weight until he was able to stand on his own. 

Trudging slowly through the door and out of the room, he was blinded by the sun light but there was no chance of a break out what with his legs and arms being cuffed tight enough that they throbbed in time with his heart beat. Reaching up to wipe his eyes as they watered, he finally was able to see enough to step off the porch to where everyone could see him. The Governor rested a hand on his shoulder that he tried to shrug off to no avail. “Daryl here tried to leave us,” He announced as he looked around at the group of gathered people, “And we made a pretty good example of him… this is a community. Each and every one of you are needed and if you leave, this will happen to you but worse. Daryl is alive for his Change, that is the only reason he stands before you…. That, and Merle requested it.” 

Merle? What was his brother playing at, knocking him out when he was almost home free and then asking for him to be kept alive? Glancing around at the people, he caught Martinez watching with his hip cocked to the side… Daryl hadn’t ratted him out to the Governor; or any of the people who agreed to help him, so there was still a chance at freedom if he shuffled his deck around but he’d have to wait who knew how long. It was time he didn’t have so he’d have to find a different path to take. 

The path, at the moment, was to the examination room of Doctor Alex who was demanding to treat him according to Milton. After however long he’d been in that damn room, he was in pretty rough shape and in desperate need of some attention from a medical professional. 

She laid him carefully down on the bed with her hands guiding him back, the kindly woman watching for any signs of discomfort that he held as best he could, some slipping through despite his efforts. “I know you won’t tell me what hurts so I’m just going to wrap everything in bandages.” Alex joked softly as she gently picked up his severely damaged hand that only had his thumb unbroken. The torture had been intense, the Governor demanding everything and anything he knew about the prison but he hadn’t broken… He hadn’t told the damn bastard about the weak spot around back that someone could slip through if they took out enough walkers. 

He was checked over, every little injury getting cleaned, set, stitched, and bandaged before the good doctor turned on the ultrasound machine and pressed it against his abdomen, “I’m not supposed to use electricity on you but I have to make sure the child is alright.” Alex explained as she kept her eyes on the screen while she moved the wand around over his skin. The gel was cool but comfortable in the Georgia heat but, honestly, he was just thankful to be lying down for the first time in forever. Closing his eyes, he waited for her to tell him something about Rick’s kiddo but she was quiet. Too quiet? 

Opening his eyes, he glanced over at the screen and saw what was definitely a baby so what was wrong? Did she expect a Velociraptor or something equally ridiculous? Yeah, it was weird that he was knocked up but still, humans got pregnant with humans last time he checked. “It’s okay, right?”

“Oh, yes.” She murmured after a long pause, “it’s just nice to see new life after so much death and destruction.” That was a lie. He saw it written all over her face but didn’t call the woman out on it, Daryl figuring that she had her reasons for saying what it was she said. 

All too soon, he was pulled off the bed and taken to an honest to god jail cell that he was tossed into but it had everything he needed. There was a thin mattress on a bed frame, a toilet, a window… Things could, and had been, worse in Woodbury for him. It was far from as comfortable as the room he’d initially been put in when he was grabbed from the prison but it was leagues better than the cement room with only the chair to be chained to. Settling himself down on the bed, he rested his head on his hands and tried to think over everything that he’d been through. No one would let him slip out this time around but he still had to believe that there was a way back to the prison. Heh… kind of weird that he had avoided places like that for most of his life and now the one place he wanted to be more than anywhere was in his warm little cell that he shared with Rick. Letting out a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and let himself drift off into a fitful sleep. 

Something clinked softly against the bars of his cell, waking him immediately. Daryl reached for where he usually would have kept his crossbow but nothing came up, the youngest Dixon looking up to see the sand burned face of his brother. For a moment, they simply stared at each other before Merle pushed a tray of food in through the little slit under the door, “Figured ye didn’t want no meat.” Looking down at what was on the tray, there was no meat but plenty of fresh vegetables and a few canned goods that made his stomach growl. Despite himself, Daryl got off the bed and took the tray of food that had been brought in favor of ignoring it. “You gotta be damned stupid for leavin’ this place, Darlena… leavin’ your own brotha for that murdering piece of scum officer-“

“You don’t got no idea what ye’re talking about.” Daryl murmured, keeping his eyes down as he stabbed a tomato with his plastic fork. Transferring it to his mouth, it burst with flavor and was almost like the old days of fresh picked fruits and vegetables that he’d come across in the woods.

“You got something you wanna tell me?” 

“Got nothin’ to say to you, Merle. Blood or not, you brought me back here.” Merle starred at him through the bars, he could feel the eyes boring into him as the other remained shockingly calm. 

“I got a lot to lose here, kid… if Phillip wants you, he gets you-“

“Onna first name basis with him, I guess?” That brought the blond up short. 

“He took me in when you left me to die out there.” 

“Left you?” Daryl looked up quickly with hard eyes, “I went back for you! Found your damn hand on the roof, nearly fucking died because you took the truck we used. Left you my ass.”

“You don’t understan’.” 

“Oh I understand perfect, you cut the alert lines in the camp an’ got a lot of people killed. Then you join up with a crazy son of a bitch like your precious Phillip an’ kill more people… shit, Merle. You always had bad taste in friends but this is fucking crazy.” 

“You woulda done the same!” That was the Merle he knew, getting angry and grabbing the bars of the cell like he wished he was in there to throttle him like the old days. 

“Maybe but I wouldn’ta knocked out my brother and dragged him back to be tortured. I’da never done you like that.” 

“If someone had on you what he got on me… you would.” 

“An’ what’s so fucking important to Merle Dixon that he’d turn on his only living blood?” 

“You and me ain’t the only livin’ Dixons.”


	15. Mind Fuck

His eye was swollen shut but what he saw was clear a day: a bouncing baby girl with Dixon eyes and a tuft of sandy blonde hair. She looked like Merle, bless her heart. Staring dumbly at the kid through the bars, he tried to think through someone being stupid enough to not only hook up with his brother but agree to carrying his kid and having it with him. Something really had to have happened to make Merle even consider being a family man but… fuck. The kid was damn cute. “Named her Rosie.” That clearly had to be from the mother because that name was damn weak; no way in hell Merle’d let that go through without a major dispute. 

Standing, he moved over to the bars of his cell to get a better look at her but the door opened to reveal the Governor who made a b-line for the sweet little girl in Merle’s arms who giggled and reached for him. The brunet took the kid in his arms and held her close before speaking, “Daryl, I see you’ve met Rosie. She’s not the first of the new members to Woodbury but she is primary in our attempt to build a new society here.” 

“You act like I care.” Daryl grumbled, moving back to his sad attempt at a bed that made his back ache worse than ever before but it was still better than the chair he’d been cuffed down to. Sitting heavily, he looked at the three who stood at the bars. What did they want? Wincing at the little kick from inside him, he shifted his weight back to take some of the pressure off his abdomen. “If you’re back to grill me, I ain’t got meat to cook.” 

“I wanted to introduce you to Rosie, see what you think of young children since you’ll have one soon enough.” What the fuck was he going on about? Yeah, of course he was having a kid-Rick’s kid-but what did it matter if he liked them or not? This was happening… and the kid would probably be ripped away from him as soon as it made its way out anyways. Making it clear that he wasn’t biting, the Governor sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Merle, it’s time for Rosie to have a nap, don’t you think?” The little girl gurgled happily in her father’s arms as he turned and exited without a word otherwise. 

“What’d you do to make him so compliant?” He had to know what had happened to make Merle ‘Don’t-Tell-Me-What-To-Do’ Dixon fall so easily into step behind someone. 

“When I found your brother, he was half dead with a walker on his tail. I helped him, gave him a home, a purpose… that was all it took to earn his loyalties.” Yeah, right. Something major had happened to give Merle that weird look in his eye any time the Governor was brought up. “Anyways, we brought food. Please eat for the child,” The tray was slid under the door for him but it was steadily ignored well past the man exiting his small room outside of his cell. 

Finally accepting the now-cold food, Daryl ate silently and set the tray back where it belonged before he hunkered down for the night. Alex, his doctor, had insisted that he had more than what was offered bedding wise which had yielded a few more pillows and blankets but nothing else on the mattress which he so desperately needed. Shoving a pillow under his back did next to nothing at this point in his pregnancy and he was just plain old pissed off. He had weekly visits to get an ultrasound done, every one of them coming back with the same news, “healthy”, “everything looks good”, “progressing nicely”… But, recently, the Governor had been present for each check up like the kid was his; it was severely unsettling but he put up with it without anything to say otherwise. 

When he sat up in the morning, he could see his breath in the cold jail cell. Shivering, he looked around but realized there was no reason to get out of his pathetic excuse for a bed so he got himself settled back down in hopes that he’d warm up eventually. What he needed was a good space heater or someone to settle down with and share body heat. 

He was still tired, still cold, and still pissed off an hour later when breakfast was brought for him. “Why don’t you get me in a damn warmer cell or something?” The… huh. Guess he wasn’t the youngest Dixon anymore. Okay, so… the middle Dixon snapped, looking at his guard who wasn’t phased at all by his sharp words. “You gonna at least get me another blanket or something, ‘m freezing my ass off in here.” His clothes were a sweat set that were too big to accommodate for his growing abdomen and, while comfortable, did little to keep him warm in the cold Georgia winter. 

“You’re lucky you’ve got what you’ve got, shut up and eat.” The tray was pushed through unceremoniously and left in the wake of the fussy guard. Damn, talk about service in this place. 

Daryl’s complaints must have been heard because he was transferred back to his old room where it was warm and comfortable. He found himself stuck in bed most days from the pain in his back and legs but at least it was better than the cell. Maybe Alex had insisted that it would be bad for the baby for him to be in the cold for so long, the Governor always jumped when the baby was put at risk. What made the man so unstable and baby crazy? 

When he was maybe six to six and a half months into his pregnancy, there was a disturbance at the gate. Peering out through the window, he heard people shouting and a car engine being revved up. It was interesting enough that he hauled the window up and listened in from his third story room. 

“We want him back.” 

“You ain’t getting him back, suga’.” 

“Get us an audience with the Governor and we’ll see.” 

Was… was that Maggie? It sure as hell sounded like her southern drawl then another voice chimed in that sounded like Glenn.

“We don’t want trouble, we just want Daryl back home okay?” 

“That’s a lot to be askin’ for.” 

“Does he even want to stay with you?” 

“Sure as hell he does, with his own kin and not some damn China-man and his whore.” 

It was Glenn and Maggie and who knew who else outside the barrier to Woodbury. Leaning out the window slightly, he couldn’t see but he knew it was them, that they were alive and trying to get him home. 

“Just tell Phillip we’re here, yeah?” That was Andrea, he was positive on that. 

Silence fell for a few hot minutes while, he assumed, someone was going to get the Governor. The calling back and forth resumed with his captor, “You want Daryl.” 

“Yeah, we want Daryl! He’s our family, not yours! Where is he?” 

“Resting… his condition is far from ideal to be out in weather like this.” 

“If you don’t surrender him to us, we’ll take him.” 

“You and what army, dear Andrea? I see four of you in that vehicle and only four guns. I have many people and even more guns.” 

“We’ll be back and, when we are, Daryl’s coming with us.” The car’s engine roared to life in the sudden silence and the sound of them driving away split across the encampment. Sliding the window closed, he bundled himself back up in bed with the book he’d been brought by Martinez since there was nothing else to do. Were they serious about coming back for him? 

That was stupid, of course they were serious about coming back for him. Glenn, Maggie, and Andrea were all honorable people but the Governor had said there were four in the far… he got his hopes up that it was Rick but he dashed those thought as fast as they came on. Rick fell. He’d been shot and killed. If the sheriff had been there today, he would have done all of the talking rather than Maggie and Glenn. Logic won out and he tossed the book aside to stew in his thoughts. A little nudge here and there drove him back from his doom and gloom but damn had it hurt to think of Rick for just a minute. 

A knock at the door was preceded by it opening up to reveal his brother sans Rosie. “You heard all that?” 

“Does it matter either way? ‘m stuck for good with you.” That wasn’t how he actually felt but it was important to keep his thoughts realistic in case they failed. “Where’s your kid? She somehow got all the looks of her mama.” Merle was quiet for a good while before he set a book down on the bedside table. 

“Borrowed this from Phillip’s library… think you’ll like it.” 

“Only time I ever heard someone call ‘im Phillip was when they were sleeping with him.” Daryl jabbed harshly, glaring at his brother while he sat up and looked him over with cold eyes. “Yeah, Andrea called him that… then again you always hated us queers.” He’d never gotten over when Merle found out about him and beat him half to death over what he liked. 

“People chance, Daryl.” 

“They don’t go from hatin’ gays to lovin’ them like that.” Well, some did but not Merle. His brother was a bigoted as they came. Damn racist too. 

Oh… that looked like it hit a note. Merle’s face went red as he clenched his one fist tight enough to go white. “You ain’t the only one!” 

“Come again?” Daryl snapped back, ready to get out of bed and fight his brother over this. He’d been in a coma for a month after that incident and now, suddenly, Merle was saying some crazy shit about not being the only one. “Because last I checked you almost killed me over being gay. Called me a cocksucker and’a ass whore.” 

“You wanna understand? You wanna know what I been through?! FINE!” Merle tugged his shirt up to reveal a very definite scar running under his navel. It had surgical precision, which was good, but he didn’t understand.

“Yeah? I got scars, too, asshole.” Then it clicked in his head why it looked so familiar. That was the scar their mama had after having him via cesarean. “You ain’t Rosie’s pop… are you?” 

“Glad you finally figured it out. We got the same genetic difference in us that allows… that.” Merle gestured to Daryl’s covered abdomen. “Rosie my daughter ‘cause I carried an’ gave birth to her.”


	16. Could It Be?

It was genetic, so he wasn’t the only one being affected by this; there were others facing changes from the virus that was making them all reanimate. It had been months without contact to people who trusted him, meaning this was the first he’d heard of it and he was a little relived. He thought something was wrong with him but, no matter how he looked at it, he was still thinking of the little kid in him as a blessing rather than a curse. 

His mind wandered.

Had the Governor targeted the prison because he wanted to see if Daryl was the same as his brother? The man had a mind of repopulation and anyone who could would do, it seemed. Frowning, he scratched at his unshaven chin for a moment before shaking his head to himself. No one was there to see him, his hand dropping to his abdomen to gently touch where he’d felt a little nudge. How much longer did he even have at this point? He wasn’t that big but he was under nourished which didn’t help any of the matters going on. Hell, he didn’t even know how long he had been in the cell that had no window. When he was tired he would sleep and that threw him off quite a lot thanks to how much sleep he required. Then again, he’d rather sleep than be awake to this hell.

Daryl was fast asleep when a loud explosion woke him, followed by shouts and gun fire going back and forth. Sitting up, he looked around but had no way to see or understand what was happening but he hoped… damn did he hope. It had been at least two weeks since he’d heard familiar voices outside the gate so maybe, just maybe, they were here for him. 

The door burst open and his heart sank through to the floor when he saw it was the Governor who was clearly avoiding the fire fight. When the cell door was wrenched open, he found a gun to his head and the man pushing him forward and into the street where he called out, “I have Daryl and if you don’t stop, he will be shot!” 

Guns silenced, smoke settling slowly in the open area before a figure rose from cover with their hands up. “We don’t want to kill any more of your people… just give him back to us and we’ll leave you in peace.” That was Glenn, definitely Glenn from that voice. 

“Give you Daryl? What use will that be to me? You’ll take him away from his new home and then keep attacking us. Killing innocent people: is that what you want?” No one that was fighting the prison gang were innocent in Daryl’s mind but that point being thrown aside, he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood-it hurt 

It hurt. The pain wasn’t coming from his mouth, his abdomen was cramping horribly and he almost doubled over as he gasped and clutched at himself. “D-Daryl?!” Someone called that wasn’t Glenn; maybe Michonne or Maggie, he wasn’t sure at this point. His vision was starting to swim but a strong hand grabbed him by his hair and kept him up as a shield. 

“Looks like he’s pushing a truce: you leave and never come back so I won’t be forced to kill each and every one of you.” Yeah, like Glenn would ever stand for that kind of deal. And if Glenn was there… he knew someone would be a good shot. Hm. 

Daryl dropped his weight immediately, forcing the Governor to let go of him before he hit the ground-a shot was fired out from the safety of a parked car and blood sprayed. 

He was up and running, his dormant muscles screaming in protest as he sprinted for all he was worth and slid on his knee before he whipped himself behind a car only to smash into-fuck he had no idea as they tangled together but they didn’t fight him, instead cradling him in their arms until he was able to get his head about him. They were royally fucked but he was with his people, they’d make it out. “Shhh, shhh it’s me, it’s me you’re okay!” 

Fucking… it was Carol. Carol was actually hear, an automatic strapped across her shoulders as she shielded him from a possible attack from behind them. “Rick?” His voice was downed out by shots being fired off into the car they were stashed behind, Michonne darting across the gap to get on their side. 

“Retreat!” Maggie called, Carol pushing Daryl off of her carefully before she handed him a gun that he took gingerly. It felt weird to have one in his hands again but he wasn’t about to stand around and let someone he loved die for him. Not again. 

Peeking out from around the back end of the car, he saw the Governor getting hauled away from the fight. He was still alive but another explosion sounded and they were running. Daryl struggled to keep up but Michonne and Carol stuck close to him to make sure he got out through the destroyed gate. They ran and ran despite the growing pain he was experiencing, Michonne clearing their path of walkers attracted by the sounds of destruction while Carol jogged next to him while covering their backs. More bullets rang out from in Woodbury meaning more of their people, his people, were back there putting their lives on the line for him. 

Dropping to his knees in the dark of the woods, his hands dug into cold-hardened dirt, “C-can’t.” Daryl gasped out, his lungs burning from exertion that used to be easy for him. Clutching at his swollen abdomen, tears bloomed in his eyes as he tried not to let the darkness seep into his vision spared by the moon. 

“Carol?” Michonne knelt next to him, getting his arm around her shoulders while the other took his opposite side. His legs hardly held as they half dragged half carried him further into the woods until his sneakered feet his cement again. “Keep going, eyes open.” She snapped, tugging at his hair every few seconds as his head attempted to loll to his chest. The pain was making it impossible to focus. 

Panic set in quickly after he was set down on the side of the road, Daryl falling to his side and curling in on himself as he started to shake-he hadn’t realized a bullet grazed his arm or that he had road rash on his leg but fuck, “The… the baby~” He groaned, hearing a roaring sound rushing through his ears before strong hands were around him. 

“Glenn radioed in, everyone’s out safe.” Someone familiar was talking but he barely registered as he was lifted into the back seat of a musty smelling truck. Carol took his head in her lap and gently played with his stringy hair to soothe him but he was blacked out before his head was down on her legs. 

~~~

Waking now was… pleasant. He had gotten so used to the bone aching cold that the warmth was welcome. A comforting weight settled over him, blankets and thick ones at that, as well as a pillow under his lower back. For a moment he was about open his eyes but, if this was a dream, he wanted it to last just a little longer. 

It wasn’t, though. The reality of it being real slowly registered and he found himself finally opening his eyes slowly to find a familiar but friendly ceiling and… and a shitty ass painting he knew and that was-it was Hershel. “I figured you’d wake ‘bout now.” The bearded man spoke softly, as if afraid to spook him. “Drink,” Water was pressed into his hands as he was helped to sit up, “the baby is fine, the stress caused a minor complication but as long as you rest until it’s time everything will be okay.” Greedily gulping the water, he was going to ask a question but Hershel was speaking before he had a chance, “Three days, you were asleep for three days… I started to worry yesterday but you had no fever, so elevated heart beat. You were exhausted, dehydrated, malnourished, and clearly you’ve been through hell. So I let you sleep. We took turns watching you.” 

Slowly, the man hobbled his way over to the cell doorway and leaned out, “He’s up.” Immediately, five eager faces appeared and they jostled to get into the small cell where he was bundled up under at least five blankets. This was his and Rick’s old cell; it made his heart absolutely ache to think of it in the past tense but it was the truth of the matter. 

Carl was the first to slip through, the kid rushing forward and looking over him before he smiled that smile his daddy had. If that didn’t make his heart swell, nothing would. Carl was a younger looking Rick. 

Glenn and Maggie managed to push through next, followed by Carol and Michonne… Everyone else watched from the doorway as he was asked a thousand questions all at once before Hershel hushed them, “Now, now. He’ll have plenty of time to talk to you all but for now, get out. One at a time.” 

Everyone got fifteen minutes with him, two or one at a time depending on who they were. He was overwhelmed as they all made their ways through his sick room but it was so, so good to see their faces and hear their kind words. 

He was ready to go back to sleep by the time it was nearly noon, Hershel having dropped the sheet in the doorway to signal everyone to shut up and leave him alone. About to close his eyes, a silhouette appeared and he silently groaned-he wanted to sleep!

“You got time for one more?”


	17. It's Okay

Rick Grimes stood in the doorway to the cell, his lean figure silhouetted ever so slightly by the sunshine streaming through the windows placed high up on the cement walls. The man rested his shoulder against the cell jam, crossing his arms over his chest while Daryl sat up and opened his mouth only for nothing to manage to come out. He was in shock, he had seen him fall and now the man was standing not five feet away from him in a pair of fitted jeans and a loose button up shirt with the sleeves rolled. It was a vision, he told himself. Rubbing at his eyes, Daryl frowned and reached out. For a moment, the vision didn’t move but soon enough warm, calloused fingers were intertwining with his own and it all hit home. 

He was alive. 

Tears welled up in both sets of blue eyes, neither of them bothering to hold back as Rick dropped onto the bed and pulled Daryl in close. They were silent as they held each other, both processing that this was really happening. One had been thought to be dead, one was as good as dead where he had been but still, they were together again. 

“You-… you got shot.” Daryl murmured into Rick’s tear stained shoulder, the redneck having to reach up and wipe his nose to keep from adding snot to the mixture. 

“ ‘s happened a few times but yeah, I got shot. Woulda come a lot sooner if I’d’ve been able to.” Rick was talking and breathing, that was all Daryl had dreamt of since he’d watched his partner fall out of sight from where he’d stood. Biting his cuticle nervously, he shook his head before laughing.

“Son of a bitch… never thought I’d see any of you again.” The kid growing inside of him picked that moment to give a soft little nudge, recognizing that he was experiencing a lot of intense emotion at the moment. Looking down, he rubbed at the spot to sooth his-no, their kid. “You wanna feel? Brat’s gonna be a soccer player.” Rick’s eyes were trained on his abdomen as he interacted with their child. 

“Can I?” He asked; Daryl took the brunet’s hand and settled it on the place the kicks usually came from.

“Keep talkin’.” Daryl insisted after a while of no movement. 

Rick bent down and softly spoke, “I missed you… both of you. Kept thinking I’d never get to meet you or see Daryl again. Broke my heart, little one. I don’t care what you are: boy or girl, but we’re gonna protect you no matter what-I felt it!” It was like the man didn’t already have a biological son the way he reacted to the quick kick. 

“We gotta lot to talk about.” They needed to discuss what happened when he was under hold of the Governor, what he’d learned about his brother, the people there who had no idea about the corruption going on there… everything. There was no way in hell they’d ever be able to work with Woodbury with the Governor running it but they didn’t need to kill innocent people. Martinez could help, if they overthrew the tyrant in charge. The citizens of Woodbury could and would be safe in the prison, they could clear out another cell block for them and have all the space in the world. They could start rebuilding the world one kiddo at a time. 

“Yeah, we do but for now I just wanna lay with you.” Settling down together, they just let themselves enjoy each other without having to talk to understand what the other was thinking. 

It wasn’t until the next morning that Daryl woke with an arm wrapped securely around him, the Dixon brother looking around the cell with a small smile playing at his lips. Rick was there with him, very much alive and soon enough they were both up and about getting breakfast and catching up on the little things. Seemed like they were both avoiding the big matters but they had just gotten each other back, too happy to discuss morbid topics like Phillip Blake and Woodbury. 

Carol wrapped her arms around Daryl from behind as he sat, eating a scrambled egg from one of the chickens that had been acquired while he was captive. “Hey pookie, we have plenty of food for you two… you’re looking too skinny.” There were a lot of comments on how he looked, his small belly hidden under a too-big shirt that he’d gotten used to wearing to hide what was going on with him. 

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Daryl grumbled only to have another serving of food plopped on his plate by Maggie who just smiled and kept on doing whatever it was she was doing before deciding he needed to eat more. Everyone was happy and it was good to see. 

Hershel ended up being the one to get onto heavier subjects, the old veterinarian looking over Daryl, “You aren’t the only one that’s changed from the virus, you know.” 

“I do know.” His mind jumped to Merle and Rosie who were still in Woodbury. 

“You do?” 

“Turns out genetics gotta big play on deciding what happens to you when you mutate or whatever it is that happens.” For a moment he almost didn’t bring it up but he knew he had to, “Merle got himself knocked up… already has a kid, damn cute one at that.” Whoever the father was had to be a stunner to undo some of the mess that was Merle’s face. 

Everyone stopped at that bit of information before Glenn let out a laugh which started them all going off at the idea of Merle getting pregnant like Daryl was. Honestly, it was pretty funny now that he was able to look back on it but at the time nothing had been funny. Spirits were a lot higher when you didn’t have to worry about torture starting up again. 

“Whoever the father is… bless their heart for having to be stuck with that.” Carol murmured as everyone started to cool down from the little bout of fun. 

“I got no idea who it is but the kid’s got his eyes.” Daryl shrugged, unable to keep from grinning as he looked around at all the happy faces. “Who else changed?” Some people shifted uncomfortably, making it obvious that something had or was happening to them but it was Rick looking to Carl that startled him. Genetics his ass, apparently, because Rick didn’t seem to have changed at all. 

“I got strong.” Carl shrugged it off like it was no big deal but oh, was it ever. Hershel hummed him along to continue and show what he could do so the kid picked up a knife off the table and bent it in half like it was nothing more than soft rubber. Eyebrows shooting up, Daryl let out a whistle but that wasn’t all there was. Turned out Glenn’s skin was hard enough to be resistant to Walker bites now, which was super fucking helpful since he was a supply runner. Carol’s eyes were better than ever, the woman not even needed a scope to snipe anymore. People were getting all of these cool abilities that made them super heroes and here he was, stuck with being able to get pregnant. 

“We think Rick is Changed, too.” Maggie murmured, looking over at their fearless leader. 

“I haven’t Changed, there’s no proof anything’s happened.” Sick didn’t seem to not to believe that he was different but the more people talked, the more in seemed like being different was normal now. How many people at Woodbury had Changed? 

“Changed.” Daryl murmured, not taking his eyes off of his Rick, “What signs’ve there been?” 

“Michonne… she found these comics for me that had a guy who could adapt to any situation he was in. Put him under water and he wouldn’t die-“

“Carl, those are comic books.” Rick protested immediately. 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be resistant to elements.” Carl and Rick had clearly already been arguing about this for a while but the way they spoke together, how they were comfortable and happy again, made his heart swell up in his chest. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his head, though. Lori… she had been so damn angry at all this but he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of her since getting back here. She’d left, no doubt, but where would she go? And without Carl? That sure wasn’t like here… 

Being pulled from his reverie as the father and son bickered, he looked up to see Hershel, “Are you okay?” He asked softly, just between the two of them. When no answer was given, he nodded, “If you need to talk, I’m here to listen.” 

And so that was how it was for a while. Hours melted into days, and those into weeks, weeks finally turning into over a month. Daryl was gaining weight where he needed it and his wounds were patched so they could heal properly. Eventually, everything came out about what had happened to him and it took everything in the group to keep Rick from storming over to Woodbury to deal with the Governor himself. Having seen the man get shot meant nothing especially considering he’d seen Rick get shot and the man sat next to him now. 

Worrying his cuticle anxiously, “How long’s it been?” Daryl finally asked the group out of the blue, having been silent for a while at this point. 

“How long has what been?” Rick asked, looking to him as if he were worried about his state of mental health. 

“Since I got knocked up… they didn’t have an estimate on due date and… fuck, I didn’t get to ask Merle how it went down. This thing supposed to come outta my ass or some shit like that?” 

Hershel cleared his throat at that, “Maggie and I have been planning a c-section as soon as you’re both ready. We’ve been keeping track and put you around seven and a half months at this point.” Seven and a half months… Made sense, considering he’d probably been around two or three when they figured out what the hell was going on. Nodding slightly, he waited for the man to continue but nothing came afterwards. 

“So in six weeks you’re gonna open me up and haul it out?” 

“That’s the idea, yes. Along with stitching you closed, bandaging you up, and overall making sure you come out of this on top.” That was a comfort to hear; the Governor had been so set on him just getting the kid out that it didn’t matter if he survived. Hershel was talking like it only mattered that he was okay, which was… Okay, it wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted himself and the brat to come out of this without anymore more than a scar on his abdomen. “If you’re scared, that’s okay. We’ll talk more about it when you get closer.” 

Rick took his hand and kissed his battered knuckles gently, “We’ve got this. We really do.” 

It was hard not to trust Rick’s word.


	18. Arrival

Daryl’s hand tightened in the bedding, a small groan escaping his lips as Rick pressed into him. “Fuck… there~” The redneck had gone so long without positive physical contact and now that was all he had and he was loving it. Arching into the touch, he shivered and turned his head to the side with his eyes screwed shut. 

A deep chuckle came from his partner, “Here?” Rick teased as he touched the spot again to get a reaction, which he got immediately. 

“Don’t fucking stop.” Daryl demanded as quietly as he could so as not to bother the others but fuck did it feel good. Shifting his hips slightly, he let out another sinful sound that resulted in Rick laughing with that soft little smile he’d come to love. 

“I got you, Daryl.” It was a promise for more than just what they were up to at the moment and he knew it. The weight of his impending birth was stressing him out beyond comfortable levels and the little brat knew because it wouldn’t let him sleep much at all but this was being fully enjoyed. “Okay, as much as I love this… My hands are cramping.” 

Poking his head up from where he was sprawled out in bed with both feet in Rick’s lap, he cocked a grin. “You’re good.” He promised as he rearranged himself into sitting up, his belly pressing against his shift as he did so. The way Rick’s eyes were drawn down made him smack the other’s shoulder playfully. “Not that good.” Daryl had been through a lot but everyone was so very present for him that it was hard to feel suffocated by his own thoughts. Carol had been the most helpful with his stress reactions, the woman having lived through Ed all those years. They had bonded now more than ever and he was thankful for that connection. 

Rick patted his leg, pulling him from his thoughts that were progressively getting darker, “I think you need a bite to eat.” 

This was Daryl’s first time around pregnancy but it wasn’t Rick’s so before he even knew he wanted or needed something, his-uh-his boyfriend already had it ready for him. 

The both of them got up with a minor bit of difficulty before they walked together through the cell block and out into the court yard where everyone was bustling about. Carol gave him a small wave and he flushed, knowing that they’d probably all heard what was going on and took it with a guttered mind. Damn, it’d just been a foot rub but it felt better than anything he’d gotten at Woodbury. 

As Daryl ate his meal comfortably, the pup kicked and he sat back with a heavy sigh. Carol was immediately there with a hand on the spot, the woman cooing gently to his abdomen until the kid settled itself down again. “You gotta way with kids.” Daryl commented, knowing it could be taken in a really rude manner had he not almost died out in the woods looking for her daughter. 

“When Sophia was just born, she got fussy at the drop of a pin and wouldn’t let me put her down, not for one second. Ed always said I was going to make her weak but I learned what it means to be a care giver… your turn, I guess?” She flashed him a happy smile and then she was off to fetch her canteen and refill it with the rain water from earlier in the morning. 

Life was peaceful and he’d never been so damn happy in his life. 

Rick tossed an arm casually around his shoulders as he ate slowly, taking his time to enjoy every damn bite of Carol’s cooking that he’d been missing for months. “You think of any names yet?” 

He’d been thinking of the kid as a neutral thing with no real gender because it had been convenient while he was being tortured. The Governor was a cruel man but he had been very careful that no one touched his abdomen where his precious little package was being carried and, for that, he was grateful.

“What about Sophia?” Carl piqued up, making everyone falter in their tasks at hand. 

Daryl’s eyes darted between Carol’s and Rick’s for a moment before he shrugged, “Always wanted t’name a little girl Rosie but Merle jacked that from me so I guess we’d better start thinking.” He leaned into Rick’s side slightly, wanting the other to know his input was important on the matter. Never had he had or trusted anyone other than his brother who, amazingly, was still alive but he had a kid to look after and it was proven who was put over who; not that Daryl blamed him, he’d do the same for his own kid. 

“Carl was almost a Caroline.” Rick said with a sly grin, the man glancing at his son. 

“Daaaad don’t bring that up!” The kid complained softly, no real anger or hurt between the two passed. Things were light and comfortable. 

And they progressed like that until Daryl felt the first cramp in his abdomen. At first it was just a little brush of pain, nothing registering until his jeans were suddenly soaked and he was calling for Rick in a panic, “Either I just pissed my pants or this kid wants out.” For a moment there was no answer, his partner frozen before a touch of fear spread across the man’s face as he disappeared to get Hershel. This was something they’d made runs for, something that they were fully prepared for thanks to Glenn’s new ability. 

The bed was dragged to the center of the room and Rick clambered up after kicking off his boots to support Daryl as comfortably as he could while Hershel got himself ready for his most unusual delivery yet. They were all scared but this was okay, the virus was changing people for the better, right? It wouldn’t give him the ability to carry a kid with no reasonable way to get it out… right? 

Carol slipped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed with Daryl’s hand in hers while Hershel ducked under the decency sheet. A cool hand touched him lightly between his legs before the man immerged and nodded slightly, “You’re dilating rather quickly. Looks like we won’t need to worry about an emergency cesarean.” The room visibly relaxed, the tension dropping (mostly) from Daryl’s shoulders as he shifted back against Rick for support. 

It took hours, Maggie popping her head in with a lamp when it got too dark for them to see but his contractions were still way too far apart to predict when the kid would be coming. Daryl resulted to pacing around in a pair of boxers that were probably Rick’s from the way they fit. “You’re making me nervous.” The brunet teased, patting the bed beside him. 

Taking a seat, their hands were soon intertwined and he felt better. Contact with Rick always made him feel better, even if it was a simple touch to the shoulder. Hershel was in bed at this point in his own cell, sleeping so he’d be ready for the delivery that felt like it would never come. Carol was on watch with Glenn, Carl was up reading comics that Michonne had brought him… All was well and peaceful in the prison. 

When morning came, Hershel checked him again and sighed, “We still have a long ways to go… you’re half way there.” The contractions remained normal, for the most part. Nothing too horrible but towards mid day, Daryl doubled over when one hit as he walked around outside to try and speed the process up. Rick, without warning, had him up in the air bridal style and in bed a few moments later with his pants getting tugged off. 

Seemed like it was now or never because the contractions had started coming very fast with nearly no time in between for him to recover. “Fuck fuck FUCK!” Daryl growled as he gripped Rick’s hand tighter, sweat beading up along his forehead which was wiped away quickly by Maggie who had come in to assist her dad with the process. 

“Daryl, the next contraction I need you to push.” 

“Tell me something I don’t fucking know! Kid wants out!” Rick’s arms were wrapped around him soothingly and he hadn’t meant to snap at Hershel who was just trying to help but it fucking hurt! 

The middle Dixon pushed and pushed until he had no strength left, then he pushed some more until he felt himself getting torn in fucking half. “The fuck is th-“

“It’s the head, keep going, you’re almost there!” Maggie encouraged as she stayed down between his legs to help in case the kid couldn’t get himself out. 

“Rick Grimes you’re a fucking dead man~!” Daryl snarled as he gripped harder than he had before and pushed with the last strength left in his body. Pain bloomed through his lower half and then nothing. It was over. The kid let out a wet little cry before Maggie was wrapping it up and handing it over. “What is it?” He asked as he weakly took his child. 

“Girl. It’s a baby girl.” Maggie said softly as Daryl poked the squishy cheek of his and Rick’s kid. “

“She, uh… she needs a name.” Rick murmured softly. 

“Little Asskicker ain’t gonna work, is it?” Daryl teased, the man utterly exhausted. How the fuck did women do this two or three times in their lives?! 

Hershel let out a soft laugh and quickly checked under the sheet once more, “No rips, no bleeding, you’re a lucky man Mr. Dixon.” He looked to Maggie and the both of them slipped out of the cell to give them their space. 

“You have a name, don’t you?” Rick asked when they were alone. 

“Yeah… she’s Alice… like Alice in Wonderland.” She was sucking on his finger with bright blue eyes and a tuft of blonde hair already on her head. 

“Daryl, we make a cute kid.” 

“Yeah… we do.” 

Alice Dixon-Grimes was a perfectly healthy baby girl with a powerful appetite and a piercing screech that could possibly make your ears bleed if you listened to it long enough. She was a good weight, a good size, and a real heart breaker already… She was perfect and Daryl never let her out of his sight for even a moment, even in the safety of the prison. Damn, the kid never even got put down for the first few weeks of her life. Everyone wanted to hold the newest member of their survivor group and he let them… It was perfect. 

Until the Governor came to collect his long-awaited prize.


End file.
